The Sinistra Ward and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Irish216
Summary: Harry the ward of Aurora Sinistra takes on his third year at Hogwarts. A mass murder has broken out of jail and seems to want Harry's guts for garters while Harry tries to navigate new classes and annoying rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: unbeta'ed and Cockney rhyme ahead**

"Harry let's go!" Aurora shouted up the stairs to Harry. They were staying at Cyrek and Quinn's home in the United States, Massachusetts to be specific. They lived on Le Fey Island the magical equivalent to Martha's Vineyard. The island was unplottable and very exclusive holding just over 200 families. There was a part of Le Fay that was used for tourism but it was on the opposite side of the island from the Sinistra Villa. The Villa was large and built in an Italian style.

Harry bounded down the steps and jumped the last few landing in front of Aurora. Aurora just gave him a look that said, really? Harry grinned at her cheekily. "You've only been a teenager for officially four hours and you're already attacking like a brat." She messed up his hair with her hand.

"Yep," Harry grinned. It was his thirteenth birthday today. They were going to go to an all you can eat lobster dinner. Harry was dressed in black dress shorts and a green button down shirt with his black Chucks, new ones from Izzy. They were joined in the front hallway by Quinn and Cyrek. They apparated to the restaurant. Harry still hated the form of travel and made a face of disgust when they appeared. They were seated at a private table, Quinn and Cyrek both stopped to chat to a couple of people and introduce Aurora and Harry to them. One was the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Collin Kennedy. Aurora looked from the President to Harry's shoes with some dismay. President Kennedy caught it and grinned taking the glamor off his shoes and showing off his own Chucks. Aurora grinned as Harry let lose one his boyish grins at the sight of the red shoes being worn by the President.

"Harry Potter it's very nice to meet you." President Kennedy said with a wide grin that turned solemn. "I'm sorry about your parents. Terrible business. But I'm very grateful for their sacrifice, You-Know-Who was starting to spread to the states." Cyrek cleared his throat. And the President shook his head slightly and put back on his smile. "So what are you doing while you're in the states?"

"Thank you sir," Harry said first. "We're going to Disney World after were done visiting."

"Good, good! Enjoy your meal." With that the President sat back down and the Sinistra's took their table.

"So Harry how did you like New York?" Cyrek asked once they sat down. Quinn and Aurora had taken Harry to New York the day before.

"It was cool I liked the Mets game we saw." Harry said with a grin.

"Yes he enjoyed nachos, two hot dogs, a hot pretzel, three Cokes, ice cream, and popcorn all without throwing up." Cyrek's eyebrows rose at Aurora laughing words.

"Ah to be a teenage boy again," Cyrek replied and gave Harry a high five much to the amusement of the girls.

"It was quite the feat." Quinn said. "I only managed nachos and a hot dog."

"So Quinn can you tell me about the schools here."

"Well you got to see Salem." Salem was small and historical made mostly of brick and in a colonial style. It had two dorms each with four floors, one for boys and another for girls. The dorms were on either side of the school which lay in the middle and followed the same architecture of the dorms. It had seven floors and everything was housed in one building except for the Herbology greenhouses. They had no Quidditch pitch but did have large outdoor spaces where flying was permitted, racing was the biggest sport at Salem. Salem catered to only students from New England and only the more wealthy ones.

"Next up is the public school so to speak, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is so much like Hogwarts it's practically a twin. The only thing that's different from what I've heard is there is far less prejudice. Ilvermorny takes the most students from all over the United States."

"Why is it like Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"The founder was very much obsessed with Hogwarts and wanted to recreate it." Quinn said as their lobster was delivered. Cyrek showed Harry how to eat his lobster and crab legs. Harry caught on quickly and went to town as he listened to Quinn.

"Then you have Rougarou Institute out of New Orleans. They're pretty secretive and serve not only the lower half eastern states but also many of the Caribbean Islands. The school is hidden in the French Quarter. The Mescalero is a school dedicated to maintaining the culture and traditions of Native American tribes and is in New Mexico. The last school is in Southern California, I'm not sure where but it's called Lunar Academy." She made a face when she said the name.

"Where do the students from the Northwest go?"

"A lot of them go to Canadian schools. And just like Salem many of our schools are much smaller than Hogwarts."

They finished their meal nearly two hours later with Harry finally being full. Aurora looked at him in amazement. "Where do you put it?" She asked him. Harry just shrugged. Aurora was in wonder at how much Harry was growing. It seemed that every year he added at least an inch and this year he had added some muscle to his wiry build. The group left the restaurant pleasantly full after a wonderful meal and apparated back to Sinistra Villa.

"Alright you ready Harry?" Cyrek yelled to him. Harry was floating in the air on his broom while Cyrek was down on the ground. He opened the case of Quidditch balls.

"Ready!" Harry yelled. Cyrek unleashed the Bludgers. Cyrek hopped on his broom and took up his own Beater's bat. He swung up into the air and over to Harry. Cyrek slammed a Bludger in the direction opposite them. The other was zooming towards them and Cyrek position Harry so he could perform Bludger Backbeat. Harry whacked it backwards with very little direction but the ball soared into the smoke outlines of the Chasers that they were using to practice.

"Good. Do it again." Cyrek said keeping one Bludger busy while Harry zoomed at another and tried to position himself to hit it backwards. "Damn," he cursed when the Bludger soared away from the chasers. He took off after the other Bludger to try again. They worked on it for almost an hour before Harry could perform it with some degree of accuracy.

"Now this one you can work with Wayne on when you get back. It's called the Dopplebeater Defense. Both Beaters strike the Bludger at the same time. Now let's go after that Bludger on the right." They both flew off after with Harry just trailing Cyrek trying to get a feel for the move. He sped up even with him and they both hit the Bludger. It went screaming across the pitch and obliterated a smoke Chaser.

Harry looked at it wide eyed, "Cool."

"Yeah it'll definitely put someone out of commission," Cyrek said with a slight manic grin. He really loved Quidditch and playing beater. It was great to have Harry with them as Quinn did not like the sport. They landed after Harry and Cyrek got their precision down and Harry got a good impression of the move.

"Harry you ready to go," Aurora asked as they came in.

"Yeah all packed."

"Just doing some last minute Quidditch," Cyrek said grinning.

"Thanks for teaching him some moves Uncle." Aurora said and gave Cyrek a hug. Quinn appeared and gave Aurora a hug before Harry got his own hugs. Aurora shrunk Harry's broom and put it in his trunk. They said one more goodbye before the two took a portkey to an alley outside an airport in New York. Aurora transfigured their trunks into something more muggle and they set off into the airport. Harry and Aurora were much more comfortable in the muggle world than most witches and wizards and navigated the airport with ease, well relative ease. Airports were so freaking crowded. They got to the plane with time to spare and Harry ended up sitting with his feet and legs vertical up a wall to get comfortable. Aurora just looked at him strangely as he read his book, _The Hobbit_. She pulled out her own book this one crime serial and settled in to wait for their plane.

"Flight 357 to Orlando boarding now," The announcement came from a non-cheerful girl at the counter. She seemed downright bored and irritated with some man that was trying to get on the flight that was fully booked.

"Come on Harry," Aurora called to him. He swung his feet down and got to his feet with more grace than should be allowed. Harry and Aurora got in line and found their seats Harry took the window seat and Aurora had the middle seat. She silently prayed for a good end person and was relieved when it turned out to be a young woman, not the man who was already drunk and smiled stupidly at her. They sat back and enjoyed the flight. Harry slept through most of it while Aurora chatted with the young woman next to her.

They landed and Aurora gently shook Harry awake. He yawned and tried to flatten his hair but it was no use and the girl across the aisle to them giggled quietly. Harry shot her crooked grin. It was ruined by Aurora kissing him on the cheek. Aurora smiled widely as Harry blushed and gave her a little shove. Aurora gave a loud laugh as they made their way off the plane and to the luggage pick up. Once they got their stuff they hopped on the bus to take them to the hotel. They were staying on the Disney property at the Port Orleans French Quarter Resort.

They got to Disney and Harry was fascinated much like his first trip to Diagon Alley. It seemed to have the same energy as the Alley itself. That magical wonderment which was impressive for a muggle place.

* * *

Harry was in the bathroom when he heard it, glass shattering and his mum gasping. Harry dropped his wash cloth and ran out the door with his wand flicked into his hand. "Mum," He said in confusion when he saw the room was empty. She did not say anything she was frozen looking at the television. A picture of scraggly dirty looking man was flashing on the screen. Harry turned the volume up on the television.

"Again mass murder Sirius Black has escaped from prison in Britain. He is considered armed and dangerous. According to law enforcement sources he may plan on coming to the United States. If you see this man do not approach him but contact your local law enforcement agency or the FBI." A tip line followed the announcement.

"Mum?" Harry asked after he muted the television again.

"Harry," She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mum what's wrong?" He asked worry seeping into his tone.

"Sirius Black is not a muggle prisoner." Aurora said pulling back from Harry. She sat him down on the bed and pulled a chair up across from him.

"He's one of them isn't he?" Harry said.

"Yes he's a Death Eater but there's more to it than that." Aurora said and paused to gather herself. "Sirius Black was your father's best friend from the first day on the train." Harry had a look of disbelief on his face. "The two hit it off right away despite Sirius being a Black. The Black family have a motto called, Always Pure. They're one of the worst dark families in Britain and have been for centuries. Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor and seemingly put at odds with his family."

"How do you know all this?" Harry cut in.

"I asked Minerva after you became my ward. I was hoping to have this conversation when you were older." Harry just nodded a bit blankly. "Sirius and your father went through school together and both joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix." She held up her hand to stall his question. The Order of the Phoenix was the light sides answer to the Death Eater, led by Dumbledore. However it soon became apparent that there was a spy in the Order, many suspect another friend of your father's Remus Lupin."

"Why him?" Harry asked a bit overloaded by information but still wanting to know everything.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He worked undercover for Dumbledore but Sirius believed he had turned against them."

"When really it was Black," Harry said his hand tightening into fist.

"Yes. Your parents for some reason went into hiding. I don't know why Minerva did not know. They cast the Fidelis Charm. A charm which can hide anything and everything from existence as long as the secret keeper does not reveal it's location. Your father chose his best man as secret keeper, Black."

Harry's eyes closed and his fist tightened to a white knuckle grip. "He told Voldemort." Harry concluded.

"Yes. That Halloween night." Aurora said and pulled him into a hug. Harry resisted at first but eventually capitulated. Tears fell down his face.

"But he was their friend." Harry cried quietly.

"Yes and no one know why he turned to the Death Eaters. Whether he bowed to family pressure or he was just that good at hiding his true nature." She rubbed his back trying to soothe him but knew there was nothing that truly could.

"They called him a mass murder?" Harry framed it as a question.

"Yes." She pulled back to continue, "That same night he went after another friend of your fathers. You see there were four of them Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, your father, and Peter Pettigrew. He caught up to Peter in a muggle alley. Peter accused him of killing Lily and James and Sirius attacked. With one spell he obliterated the alley and Peter along with thirteen others. All that was left of Pettigrew was his finger. When the hit wizards arrived first on scene Black was laughing and claiming he was responsible."

"What happened to him, Black? What happens in the wizarding world?" Harry asked her his eyes red but no more tears fell.

"We have a prison called Azkaban. It's one of the foulest places on earth. And supposedly impossible to escape from." She shuddered.

"It's just prison." Harry said.

"No it's nothing like the cushy muggle prisons you sometimes see. It's made out of iron and rock, only and is guarded by Dementors. Dementors are demons that feed on your soul. They rob you of happy memories making you relieve your worst memories."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Demons like the ones I was taught about?" Harry asked.

"Yes exactly like those ones. Muggles cannot see dementors but they can feel them and suffer the effects of them." Aurora explained. They sat in silence with Aurora holding Harry's hands in comfort. "You need to be on your guard always while he's on the run. He may come after you."

Harry got up and went over to his trunk and dug out a black box. He opened it and brought it over to her. She looked inside and muttered, "I'm going to kill that man. Sal gave you a gun?"

"Yeah for emergencies. I think this counts," Harry said. He took the gun from the box and loaded it. He then showed her that the safety was on and pocketed the gun in his jeans.

Aurora did not say anything for a minute before saying, "You need a holster. We'll go outside the park today to get you one. Do you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah Sal taught me." Harry said.

"Small favors," Aurora muttered.

* * *

They spent a week at Disney World seeing everything it had to offer at least twice and their favorites a few more times. Aurora's favorite park was Epcot while Harry's was Hollywood studios. Now they were going home by portkey. Aurora pulled out a small length of rope and they both grabbed on. Within in seconds of swirling blue madness they landed hard in the foyer of Sinistra Manor. They had to land at her parent's house as hers was in a muggle neighborhood.

"Welcome home," Cyril greeted them but his face was anything but cheerful.

"Dad?" Aurora asked once she gained back her barrings.

"Cornelius Fudge is here. He wants to speak with all of us about Black." Cyril said. Harry's hand curled into a fist.

"Let's go talk to the Minister than." Aurora said with rolling her shoulders as if preparing for battle or whatever bad news was forthcoming. "Come on Harry." Harry followed Aurora and Cyril as they led the way to Cyril's study. When they got there Cyril had to stop himself from snarling, the Minister had made himself comfortable behind Cyril's desk. Cyril went over to the desk and stood by his seat and as the Minister stood to greet them. Cyril took his seat and offered the two seats in front to his daughter and Harry he motion to stand by him. Harry looked surprised but went over at Aurora's small push. The Minister had no choice but to take the other seat leaving him on even footing with Aurora and Cyril firmly in charge of the room.

"Now what is it you came to tell us," Cyril said with a blank face though his eyes were piercing.

"Should the lad be here?" Minister Fudge asked.

"It involves him so yes Harry should be here." Aurora answered firmly. Minister Fudge looked a bit put out.

"I'm staying." Harry spoke in his quiet yet resounding voice. His green eyes practically glowed.

Minister Fudge cleared his throat, "Right, erm, as you all know I visited Azkaban recently." The Sinistras all had blank faces showing no recognition of the fact. "Erm, right." Fudge stumbled over his words. Harry had brief thought of how did this man get elected. "Well when I was there Black asked to see a newspaper and was given it." Fudge did not think it was necessary to inform them that it was his newspaper. "We think the date must have jogged something in his memory because until he escaped he was heard muttering 'he's at Hogwarts.'" Fudge said and the Sinistras looked at him with malice clear in their eyes. "Right but nothing to worry about the guards of Azkaban will have him back in no time."

"You're unleashing the dementors on our country?" Cyril asked with anger.

"We have killer on the loose that we must find before he kills again. Of course the guards of Azkaban will be used. The order if they find him is to kiss on sight." Minister Fudge stood signaling he was done with this conversation. It was his first show of strength and Cyril let him have it, he just wanted to be rid of the fool by this point. Cyril led him out of the study and to the floo.

"He's going to let demons loose?" Harry asked his mum not believing his ears. "And what kiss was he talking about?"

"A dementor's final weapon is the dementor's kiss. It sucks the soul out of a person leaving them nothing more than a husk of a person. It's supposed to be horrifying to see." Aurora shuddered again she hated the thought of the dementors being unleashed on unsuspecting muggles.

Cyril came back into the room this time accompanied by Dawn. Dawn looked as if she had been crying a bit. Harry went over to Dawn and hugged her. Dawn hugged back tightly. "You'll be fine." She said reassuring herself and him. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places in Britain or so they tell me. Not to mention the wards here make it impossible for Black to reach you."

"We're staying here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Cyril answered and gave Aurora a look that said she was not allowed to protest.

"I wasn't going to say anything, I think that's a good idea. Do they have any idea on how he escaped?"

"None," Cyril replied.

"How is that possible?" Aurora asked.

"I have no idea. It's not like he had a wand."

"Let's unpack Harry," Aurora called him over to her and they left the office leaving Cyril and Dawn.

"He'll be okay?" Dawn asked.

"He's strong and Aurora told me has one of those muggle weapons." Cyril said taking his wife into his arms.

"A gun?" Dawn said alarmed. "Who gave him a gun?"

"Sal apparently."

"I hope Black doesn't come for him then, Harry will shoot him." Dawn said burying her head in Cyril's chest. She did not know whether to laugh or cry.

"I can't say it would bother me," Cyril said.

* * *

"Harry? Can I come in?" Aurora asked as she knocked on his door. Harry was lying on his bed reading, he had moved on to _the Lord of the Rings_. He nodded and sat up making room for Aurora to sit.

"How are you doing?" Aurora asked as she came over to sit. She made herself comfortable sitting crosslegged on the bed.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house except to visit the other manors." Harry said with a sigh. It really was not as constricting as his tone made it sound but he was really hoping to spend time in the muggle world. Wayne and Harry were going to show their pureblood friends a good time this year in muggle world. They had gotten to go to some places but not everything on their list. They took them to see a few movies, the favorite had been the rerun of Star Wars. The London Library was also a popular destination, Hogwarts being the biggest library they had ever seen previously.

"I know and I'm sorry," Aurora said patting his foot, it was in reach.

"Not your fault," Harry said with a shrug.

"Still." Aurora said. "How are you doing besides not being allowed to go out?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. My parent's best friend wants to murder me and because of that there are demons out making people miserable."

"Oh Harry," She pulled him into a one armed hug as they sat. "The dementors are not your fault! None of this is your fault. If the dementors are anyone's fault it's the Ministers." She sneered the word Minister.

Harry was silent as he leaned into Aurora taking comfort from her strong embrace. That was one thing about Aurora, she was deceptively strong being able to beat her father in an arm wrestling match. Harry appreciated it at times like these. Harry took a deep breath and then said, "Last year Macmillan said it was my fault that everything was happening at Hogwarts. First year with Voldemort possessed Quirrell and then the basilisk."

Aurora's eyes closed as she tried to fight the wave of anger towards one of her students. It was difficult being a parent and teacher at the same time that was for sure. "Just because bad things happen around you does not make it your fault. Nothing that happens unless you yourself do it is your fault. Ernie just needed an outlet for stress and you were the convenient target. How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

Harry shrugged and paused, "I don't know."

"Tell me this stuff in the future. I knew something was bothering just not what. I can't help if I don't know." Aurora said with a sigh. "How about we go visit Sal? That'll get you out of the house."

"Cool." Harry bounced off the bed and grabbed his shoes putting them on. "I'll meet you down stairs." He called as he ran out the door. Aurora was left on the bed looking a bit bewildered before she smiled and shook her head. She got up to find her own shoes and followed him down the stairs.

"Tottie," She called as they came together in the entrance hall. "Tell mum and dad Harry and I are going to visit Sal." Tottie nodded and bowed before popping out. "Ready?" Aurora asked taking Harry's arm.

"Yeah," Harry grimaced readying himself for the apparition. With a small pop they disappeared.

They reappeared in an alleyway behind Sal's shop. They walked around the front with Harry pulling Aurora by the hand. The bell dinged as they entered the shop and Sal looked up. He spotted them and a smile broke out across his face.

"Harry!" Sal greeted and came around the counter that housed jewelry or all different sorts.

Harry broke from Aurora and walked over to Sal with his hand held out. They shook hands with Sal pulling Harry into a one-armed manly hug that made Aurora snort with laughter. "Gotta tell ya' kid the Christmas presents have been insane. Where did ya' get that gold?"

"Trade secret." Harry said as he pulled back.

"Miss Aurora," Sal said after they pulled away. He gave a suave bow to Aurora. Aurora grinned at him.

"Still not going on a date with you," Aurora said with a smile.

"Still going to try," Sal said with a wink. "What do I owe the pleasure of a visit too?"

"Just wanted to get out of the house and Harry wanted to see you," Aurora said.

Sal nodded, "I got some new swords," he said to Harry.

"Brill," Harry said and the two went off to a section of the shop that held medieval weapons. Aurora was left to walk around the shop or follow them. She went past them a couple of times and was relieved that Sal was only teaching Harry the history of some of the swords and not anything else. If Sal taught Harry anymore slang she would need a dictionary. It was bad enough when Harry and Wayne were alone, all they used was cockney.

"So got yourself a bird yet?" Sal asked Harry once Aurora was on the other side of the shop.

"Nah not yet. This year though were allowed to go to the local village so maybe I'll ask someone out."

"Who would the lucky lady be?"

"I dunno know we got a lot skirts at Hogwarts." Harry said with a smirk thinking about some of the more attractive girls just in his year. A picture of Susan floated in his mind but he quickly pushed it out, they were friends.

"Just remember to johnny bag it if ya shag." Sal said.

"Sal I'm thirteen," Harry said with a laugh.

"Still damn good advice," Sal laughed and clapped him on the back. Harry grinned at the man and nodded.

"How's it going with that blond poofter?"

"He broke my leg past year but we got him back with a series of pranks." Harry said.

"He broke your leg?" Sal asked outraged.

"Yeah but by the end of the year he was twitching from the amount pranks we pulled." Harry explained.

Sal looked at him seriously, "Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire not pranks."

Harry shrugged, "If he does it to anyone else I will." Harry had determination shinning in his eyes.

"Good." Sal said firmly.

"Did you get any books?" Harry asked. Sal nodded and took him over to the book section of the shop. Aurora was already there.

"Do I even want to know what you two were talking about?" Aurora asked as she picked out first edition books.

"Nope," Harry said with a grin. Aurora messed his hair up.

"See anything you like?" Aurora asked Harry.

Sal took down a book from the shelf. "Here take Butcher's at this." Aurora looked at him confused but Harry just took the book from him.

"Obie Trice, a first edition _Dracula_ and it's signed." Harry exclaimed.

"Thought you might like that." Sal said. "Take it on the house."

"Thanks China," Harry said with a grin and gave the book to Aurora. Aurora added the book to her pile. They went to the counter to check out. Sal and Aurora haggled for prices on the books before settling and Aurora took out the money to pay. She saw a Sirius Black wanted poster out of the corner of her eye.

"Sal I have a proposition for you." Aurora said looking at the poster. Sal looked at the poster and then back at Aurora.

"You know something about him?" Sal asked. Harry looked and saw the poster and froze. His face hardened and his knuckles tightened. Sal noticed his look.

"He broke out of prison to kill Harry. He's responsible for the murder of Harry's parents." Sal's face turned into a visage of anger that almost made Aurora step back. "If any of yours can capture him the Sinistra family will pay greatly and in gold for him."

"Consider it done,' Sal said with a nod.

"Be careful," Harry said to his friend. "He's armed and very dangerous."

"So are we," Sal said.

* * *

"That's a school owl," Aurora said noticing the badge as the owl flew in and landed next to Harry. The Sinistra's were gathered around the dinning room table eating breakfast. Harry took the letter from the owl and fed it some bacon before it flew off. Harry split the seal with his knife and opened the letter. There were two pieces of parchment, one held his school list for the year while the other contained his grades for the previous year. Harry looked at his grades first:

Astronomy: EE 85%

Charms: O 97%

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O 99%

Herbology: EE 81%

History of Magic: EE 82%

Potions: EE 86%

Transfiguration: A 78%

"Brill I'm up to an Exceeds Expectations in History." He handed the list down to Aurora.

"You need to work on that transfiguration score," Aurora told him. "If it goes down anymore you won't be playing Quidditch until it's back up." She gave him a look. Harry scowled but nodded. "But congratulations on your DADA score you must be top of the class." Harry brightened.

"How did you get a 99% with that buffoon teaching you?" Cyril asked with amazement.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Aurora asked.

"Hear what? I was a bit busy with voting down that muggleborn restriction act." Cyril said.

"Lockhart tried to perform a memory charm on a student for seeing him without his toupee on. The charm backfired and he lost all his memories. Minerva stepped in and made the final and that was what they based the score on that for the year. Your lessons paid off," Aurora complimented her father. Cyril looked bursting with pride and both Dawn and Harry snickered.

"Let me see the book list," He shuffled it over to Aurora. "You'll need _Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_ , _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , _Spellman's Syllabary_ , and _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts_. I have a copy of the Astronomy text and Minerva can give you a copy of the Transfiguration text, she used that book as well." Harry nodded around his waffles. "And you'll need the kit for Ancient Runes as well as new potions supplies."

"Do I actually get to go to the Alley?" Harry asked with an attitude.

Aurora gave him a glare and Harry quickly looked down at his plate, "Not with that attitude you won't."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke louder and to the whole table, "Sorry."

"Why don't you call your friends and see when they can go and we'll make it an outing." Harry nodded and finished his last bit of waffles in one bite and then ran off to use the floo.

The next day found the five friends in Diagon Alley being escorted by Madam Bones, Dowager Longbottom, and Aurora. Director Bones was dressed in her blue auror robes for the day just in case there was any trouble. Diagon Alley was packed as usual with students and their parents who were looking to get their new supplies for the year. None of the five needed new robes as last year they had them sixed bigger so they could grow into them. That marked one shop off their list that was normally packed.

Their first stop was the apothecary to restock their potion kits and upgrade their cauldrons. Third year started some more intensive potions. After that they went to the book shop where they needed the most things. It was packed and they were squeezing around shelves trying to find books. Susan and Izzy needed books for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while Harry and Wayne needed books for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Neville needed books for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

"Divination really Nev?" Harry asked as they searched for the book Neville needed in the Divination section.

"What I might not be a seer but Divination is about more than that." Wayne and Harry gave him a look. Neville sighed and then smirked, "It's also an easy O."

"That's better." Wayne said and clapped Neville on the back while the boys laughed together. "Ah here," Wayne pulled the book off the shelf and they went to find the Ancient Runes textbook. They met up with Susan and Izzy who pointed them to the book. Harry took one of their Arithmancy books and flipped through it.

"That looks positively horribly boring." Harry said showing the book to Neville and Wayne.

"Looks complicated," Neville added.

Susan took her book back and ignored them, "What else do we need?"

" _The Monster book of Monsters_." Harry said. Susan and Izzy both looked at him questioningly. "Don't ask me. Mum said that Hagrid is being given the Professorship of Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm suddenly very glad I didn't take that class." Izzy said with a grin towards Susan. They ended up not finding the book anywhere and going back to their guardians without it.

"Let's go ask the shop keep." Dowager Longbottom said and marched up to the counter. People parted before her like the Red Sea, it was an impressive sight to see especially with her vulture hat.

"I need three copies of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ ," Madam Longbottom said to the shopkeeper. The man looked like he wanted to faint at her words and nodded looking a sickly green color.

"They're in the back." The man pulled out a pair of dragon hide gloves and put them on before steeling himself and going into the back. He came back out holding three strapped downed books that were furry and had teeth as a clasp. "Don't open them." The shopkeeper said and they noticed his clothes were torn in odd places.

"Don't open them?" Wha' we supposed to do with 'em?" Wayne asked.

"I warned you, my jobs done," the man said and rang them out.

"I'll ask Hagrid what they are," Aurora said to the boys. She took their books and added them to her bag with an extendable charm on it. "Next up, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment." There they purchased their kit for Ancient Runes. It consisted of several different tools used to etch runes into different materials. One was a chisel looking object another looked to Harry like a soldering iron and few more.

"Shall we go or do you five want to look at anything else?" Aurora asked looking at Director Bones and Madam Longbottom who both seemed agreeable.

"Quidditch shop." Three of the five said at the same time. Neville and Susan just nodded that it would be fine with them. They set off to the Quidditch shop, when they got their Harry, Izzy, and Wayne just stopped and stared. There in the window was the slickest looking broom yet. It was aerodynamic and polished to gleam with it's ebony wood and birch twigs. In shining gold lettering the handle read Firebolt with a serial number under it.

"It's the fastest broom ever built," Izzy said in awe. Susan and Neville shared a look as they watched their friends practically drool.

"Did you guys really come here just to stare at a broom?" Director Bones asked.

"It's the broom all the pros use." Harry said turning to her.

"Right," She said slowly and Aurora just shook her head.

"Don't try to understand it, it will give you a headache." She said laughing.

After ten minutes of staring they finally left the quidditch shop and moved on to get ice cream. Florean's was a bit of a weight but finally they got to get ice cream. Harry got Butterbeer flavored, Wayne chocolate with nuts, Neville cherry, Susan strawberry, and Izzy got rainbow flavored. They were sitting there eating their ice cream while the adults chatted. A stray dog came out of the shadows and came up to Harry. It whined and pawed at Harry. Harry gave it some of his ice cream.

"I wonder whose dog he is?" Izzy asked.

"There's no tag on him," Harry said as it lapped down his ice cream.

"Harry don't let the dog eat your ice cream," Aurora said spying it.

"But it's hungry." Harry protested and the dog whined as well. Aurora rolled her eyes and went into Florean's asking for something for the dog. She came back out with some meat and gave it to the dog giving Harry a look.

"He's not coming home with us."

"Or us," Director Bones and Dowager Longbottom said at the same time. The kids sighed. "Besides he looks like a grim." Madam Longbottom added under her breath. That stilled the kids petting until the dog barked pitifully.

"Come on Susan we need to get you and Izzy back to the manor. I need to go into the office and check on the Black case." Director Bones said. The dog ran off after her words disappearing into the dark behind a shop. Susan and Izzy said their goodbyes as Director Bones led them to the apparition point.

"Neville be good at the Sinistra's." Madam Longbottom said giving him a hug. Neville relished in it. She had been more caring since his grades had gone up and yesterday even looked proud of him. They all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed to Sinistra Manor and Madam Longbottom to her home.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you boys." Cyril said coming into the living room where Harry, Wayne, and Neville were playing Exploding Snap. As he came in Harry was in the process of tapping a card he looked up at Cyril instead and the card exploded. Harry brushed the soot of his ear and side of his face as Wayne and Neville laughed.

"I got tickets to see Chelsea play Arsenal. I rented out the whole a box and Amelia's agreed to come with Aurors Shacklebolt and Shafiq. So it's perfectly safe."

"YES! YES! YES!" Wayne screamed out and started jumping around screaming the words. Harry did the same at a more sedate pace and volume. The two started dancing a jig that had Neville in tears by the time Aurora and Dawn got there. Dawn was dressed in Chelsea gear. They watched the boys dance around for a few seconds.

"You boys want to leave or keep dancing?" Aurora asked.

The two boys sped over in front of them pulling Neville with them and stood perfectly still in front of them. "We want to go now." They said together. Neville just snickered though he was really interested to see the muggle equivalent of a match.

"Alright we're meeting Amelia and the aurors and girls there." They went to the foyer and apparated to an alley near the stadium.

Neville looked at it with awe, "It's so big and there's no magic?" He asked.

"None," Harry and Wayne both said.

They saw Izzy and Susan with Amelia and Aurors Shacklebolt and Shafiq. It was hard to miss Auror Shacklebolt even dressed as a muggle. They got into line and were led to their box. It opened up into a comfy room with couches and chairs around peninsula that held tons of food, the best of stadium food plus some more gourmet options. They looked around the plush box with wide eyes.

"Man muggles do it in style," Izzy said and whistled. Every pureblood nodded while Dawn, Harry, and Wayne just looked at them with smirks. Harry and Wayne ran out to the seats that were in front of the box and grabbed two closets to the front. They were joined by Izzy, Susan, and Neville. They had a great view of the stadium and looked up at the giant scoreboard with interest. Harry and Wayne spent much of the game explaining everything to the three while the adults mostly stayed in the box and watched the television cast of the game. They would come out and sit next to the kids at times. Auror Shafiq sat with them the whole time and really got into the game shouting out at the referee a couple of times despite not knowing the rules himself.

The game was a resounding success with Chelsea beating Arsenal. The Sinistras and their guest went home happy. They vowed to go to another game next year.

 **A/N: Short I know but I didn't have anything else to add without going forward more. I wanted Harry to get an explanation early on about Sirius as I never understood why no one sat him down and told him. At thirteen I think you're old enough to know why someone wants to kill you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Not Beta'ed**

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Cyril yelled throughout the house. All five teenagers were staying at the Sinistra Manor and being taken to the train by Ministry escort. Cyril and Aurora had both protested saying they could just floo there but the Ministry wanted and auror presence at the train station. "We need to be at the Leaky in ten minutes." He yelled to them. It was quite funny at the top of the stairs kids were running back and forth throwing stuff into their trunks. Well everyone but Susan was, she was packed and sitting at the top of the stairs on her trunk. Cyril went up the stairs and got her trunk brining it down for her.

"Dawn why don't you and Aurora and Susan go through incase they're early?"

"Alright," Dawn gave him a kiss on the cheek and with Susan went through the floo network. Aurora followed.

The next one down the stairs was Harry and Ali followed closely by Wayne. They were chuckling, "Iz has been here for a day and she already made a mess of her things."

"Shut up Wayne!" Was heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms. The two boys laughed again. Izzy was the next one ready and came down and promptly socked Wayne in the shoulder. "Ow," She muttered. Once again Wayne put on more muscle, he could give Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money. Wayne just shot her a smug look.

"Neville what can't you find?" Cyril yelled up to the boy.

"My transfiguration book," Neville yelled back down. Two seconds later it was followed by, "Found it!" Cyril got his trunk and brought it down with Neville following him.

"Right, through the floo." Cyril said checking his pocket watch. Harry and Wayne went first followed by Izzy and Neville and then Cyril. When Cyril stepped out of the floo the family and kids were already being pushed towards the door to go to the Ministry cars. The Ministry wanted them to be there ahead of everyone else so they were on a tight schedule. The cars were luxury cars that and magically expanded to fit everyone in just two cars.

The ride was spent looking out at muggle London while trying to play pranks on the auror escort. Shacklebolt and Shafiq were on a different assignment so they had new ones to play with. These aurors seemed much more stiff and unwilling to joke with the kids. One in particular Dawlish was sneering at them. Harry sneered back and whispered something to Ali. The cat waited and when Dawlish looked out the window pounced on Dawlish's head. He screamed, very unmanly, and threw the cat. Ali landed on his feet and hissed at the man before flicking his tail at him. The kids all snickered.

The cars finally came to stop outside Kings Cross Station and the kids piled out quickly and went immediately to Dawn, Cyril, and Aurora. "What did you do?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing. Ali though might have scared Dawlish." Harry said innocently.

"How did a cat scare an Auror?" Aurora asked but was overheard by Dawlish who glared at them. Aurora hid her chuckle but the students had no such qualms. Dawlish stomped off ahead of everyone. The Sinistra's helped the students get their trunks on to trollies and then started off for platform 9 and 3/4. They went through the barrier and weren't the first people on the train but close to it. The aurors fanned out across the platform.

"Everyone ready?" They all exchanged hugs with the Sinistras before they got on the train. They searched for a compartment towards the back like they always did.

"Hey," Izzy whispered and called them over.

"Who do you think that is?" Susan said seeing what Izzy was pointing out. A man was sleeping in the compartment with his jacket pulled up over his face. The coat was shabby having seen better days as did the pants the man were wearing, his shoes too.

"Well let's just take this compartment since he's in our usual." Harry said taking the one across from the shabby sleeping man. They sat down to play their usual games of Exploding snap and chess. Harry pulled out his potions book to read ahead. He was really starting to like the subject now that he had a teacher who did not hate him.

"Ah and here finally we have Mr. Orange and Mr. Red." Wayne said looking up as the Weasleys poured into the station last as usual.

"It's about time." The train started moving.

The Wealseys passed by their compartment stopping to say hello. Wayne groaned as he saw the glint of the Head boy badge on Percy's robes.

"'Ello,"

"Our favorite bunch of,"

"Third years." Fred and George created them. Percy walked past flashing his Head Boy badge which now read Head Butt Wiper. The third years cracked up which Percy failed to realize was because of his badge. The twins just winked and made themselves comfortable in the compartment while the rest of the Weasleys moved on to find their friends.

"We got something to share with you meet us in the Reavers Den tomorrow after dinner."

"Guys before you go I have to tell you something," Harry said. The twins sat back down. "So you know about Black right?"

"Yeah,"

"What of,"

"Him?" The twins asked.

"Well he wants my guts for garters so hanging out with me might be taking your life into your own hands."

"We take our life into our own hands every day," Fred said.

"Yeah who do you think tests our products?" George asked.

"We thought you slipped 'em to Ron," Wayne said with a laugh.

"Well him too."

"Takes more than a psycho to get rid of us," George said. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he spoke.

"Thanks guys." Harry said dunking his head down.

"No problem." Fred said. "We're off to find the Chasers." He said referring to the Gryffindor trio of Chasers.

When they left Susan looked at Harry for a long minute before saying, "You need to get it through you thick skull we're not going anywhere."

"A few more times," Harry joked.

The train continued on into the country side with the rapscallions inside getting up to all kinds of games and mischief. Not to mention one big explosion when somebody finally pointed out to Percy what his fancy new badge said. Harry and his friends laughed when they heard Percy's voice from the front of the train. The man across the way though slept through it all.

"You don't think he's dead? Do you?" Izzy said with a nod across the hall.

"No he's breathing," Neville said peering at the man.

"Anything from the trolley!" The shout came from the little old witch that pushed the trolley cart full of goodies.

"I'll take some Droobles and two cauldron cakes," Harry said and handed over his money. The rest all got something from the trolley lady including the mandatory box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"Harry you're up?" Izzy held out the box of Every Flavor Bean to him. Harry was just about to take a purplish bean when the train jerked to a stop.

"What's going on?" Wayne asked. They all froze as before breaking out into movement until the train lights went out. Screams were heard from frightened first years. The backup lights came on giving off an eerie glow just enough to see right in front of you. Neville looked out the window into the rain and saw a cloaked figure sweep past.

"There's something out there," Neville muttered. The door to the train car was thrown open with bang. The five jumped and went cold. The temperature seemed to drop below freezing as their breath came out in puffs. The rain on the window turned to ice and cracks were heard as it expanded.

They felt cold and sorrowful. The longer the cold lasted the worse they felt. Harry's vision was starting to tunnel. He could hear a far off screaming as the cold seeped into his bones. The black cloaked figure appeared in their door and the door came open by its own accord. The figure brought even more cold with it as it hovered in the door way before it focused in on Harry. The screaming got louder and louder until it eventually it seemed as if it were coming right next to him. That last thing Harry saw was a bright white light envelope the black cloaked figure as he lost consciousness and fell against the compartment wall.

"Harry." He heard far away, then closer, "Harry." He was being shook. "Harry." This time he recognized the voice it was Izzy's. Harry opened his eyes and found his head in Susan's lap. Harry shot up and blushed slightly.

"What happened?" Harry said.

"Here eat this," The shabby looking man from the other compartment held out what looked like a chunk of chocolate. "Eat. I need to go have a chat with the conductor." He left them with another look at Harry. Harry took a bite of the chocolate and smiled when it made him feel warmer and lighter.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Well you sort of fainted. We thought you were having fit or something you seized up."

Harry looked confused but just nibbled on the chocolate before he asked, "Who was screaming?"

"Harry," Susan said looking bewildered, "no one was screaming."

"I heard screaming." Harry said more to himself than the others. "What was that thing?"

"A Dementor," Susan said shivering thinking about the cold.

"What was that demon doing on the train," Harry sneered the word demon. They were surprised by the hatred in his voice.

"It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Susan said. "That man was the new defense professor, Professor Lupin." Harry looked up sharply at Susan's mentioned of the name Lupin.

"Remus Lupin?" Harry asked.

"I don't know he didn't say." Susan answered. "Why?"

"Remus Lupin was a friend of my father's." Harry said.

"Maybe." Susan shrugged.

The train stopped again but this time everyone breathed a sigh of relief not terror as they were in Hogsmeade at the train station. They made their way out into the rain and quickly filed into the closed carriages. The five of them got into one carriage and shivered in their dampness. "Man I hate to be a newbie this year," Wayne said looking out over the torrential down pour.

The others agreed waiting for them when they got out of the carriage was the Headmistress. She was welcoming the students back and waved them over. They went over to her quickly Susan slipping a bit and having to grab Harry for balance. She blushed as did Harry and they separated quickly. "Mr. Potter, you need to go to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"I did not ask if you were fine," The Headmistress rebuked him and pointed towards the hospital wing.

Harry sighed, "I'll see you guys in a bit." Harry trudged to the hospital wing. He passed a few nosy portraits who asked where he was headed when the feast was the opposite way. Harry ignored them and sulked his way up stairs and into the Hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said in greeting and ushered him onto a bed. "Dementors at a school this is insane."

"They're going to be at the school!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes that was my reaction. Here drink up," She gave him a cup. Harry sniffed it and found that it was hot chocolate. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at him.

"What after skelegrow I don't trust anything you give me," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh just drink it." She said and waved her wand over him checking for injuries.

"I already had chocolate from the Defense Professor," Harry said but took a sip anyways. He never turned down hot chocolate.

Madam Pomfrey harrumph, "Finally a defense professor who knows his remedies. You fainted?" She asked.

"I prefer passed out, more manly," Harry said taking another sip.

"You appear to be fine." Madam Pomfrey pronounced him fit.

"Do people normally pass out around dementors?" Harry asked.

She pursed her lips, "No. They normally just whimper and cry."

"Small favors," Harry quipped drinking his hot chocolate. "Is the defense Professor Remus Lupin?"

"Yes he is," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now get back down to the feast. Take the Hot Chocolate with you." Harry nodded and slid off the bed sipping his hot chocolate and strolled back down to the Great Hall. He was feeling much better now and even left a dung bomb in a broom cupboard as a welcome back gift to Mr. Filch.

Harry entered the Great Hall just as the sorting ceremony was finishing and squeezed in next to his friends. "A few announcements before I lose you to the food." Headmistress McGonagall said getting a few laughs. "First up as always the Dark Forest is forbidden. Second welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor R.J. Lupin." There were some cheers for the shabby looking man with scars, the Slytherins barely clapped. "Third the new Care of Magical Creatures professor is our own Rubeus Hagrid." There was thunderous applause particularly from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. "And finally a word of caution. This year while Sirius Black is on the loose the dementors of Azkaban will be calling Hogwarts home. Do not approach them and do not impeded them in their duties for they will not distinguish friend from foe. Now enjoy the feast!" There was a bit of silence at the knowledge that the dementors were to be at Hogwarts. Harry noticed his mother looked particularly displeased with that knowledge. She caught his eyes and Harry could see the worry in her eyes. He mouthed the word fine to her.

"Potter," Harry's name was being called. "Potter," Harry turned and saw Malfoy and his goons were sitting near him and calling his name. "Is it true you fainted? You actually fainted?"

Wayne turned and shot the boy smirk, "Says the boy who pissed himself and called for daddy?" Harry and Wayne both turned back around after laughing.

"Did he really?" Harry asked.

"Who knows but it's believable isn't?" Harry, Susan, and Izzy all laughed as did those around them that heard.

"Besides by tomorrow that'll be around the school even if it isn't true," Ollie said with a snicker. Harry eyed Malfoy who was sulking over his mashed potatoes. Harry laughed and turned back.

"So how was your break?" Harry asked Ollie.

"Good we went to Sweden this year and Rodger came along you?"

"Went to visit mum's uncle in the States. Then we went to Disney World. It was bloody awesome. I swear the place has its own magic." Harry said with a grin happy they were off the topic of the dementors.

"This is nuts about Black," Ollie said after a few minutes.

"Nobody knows how escaped?" Rodger asked the table.

"No Azkaban is supposed to be impossible to escape from. It's in the middle of the North Sea and miles away from any land," Cedric cut into the conversation. "Prisoners have their wands taken and stored at the Ministry. Not to mention the effect the dementors have on people. If he can escape from Azkaban he can theoretically get in anywhere also."

The pudding arrived and the conversation died down. Finally the feast ended everyone made their way to their common rooms. There was tension between the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs as they made their way downstairs so much so that Professors Sprout and Slughorn arrived to escort them the rest of the way. Malfoy glared at Harry with such hate you could feel it. Harry just smirked at the boy and waved goodbye to him. Professor Slughorn stopped Malfoy from doing something stupid by stepping in front of him.

Harry and Wayne joined Ollie and Rodger in their dorm for late night. The boys were in their pajamas which consisted for all of them but Olli, sleep pants and a t-shirt. Olli had a matching set of silk Hufflepuff yellow and black pajamas, something that got him teased by the three more streetwise boys he hung with.

"Here try one of these," Ollie tossed it to Harry. They were trying various candies from Sweden that made you make imitate animals. Harry tossed it back into his mouth and chewed and that loose squirrel noise for the next five seconds complete with little hand movements of gathering nuts. Harry started laughing afterwards and then Wayne got one that made him imitate a gorilla. Ollie ate one that him imitating a snake and then Rodger got one that was a lion. His roar practically shook the room getting them irritated yells from Justin and Ernie, so they finally went to bed.

Harry woke up the next day and stretched out much like Ali was doing next to him. Ali stretched and then curled back up in a new position. Harry quickly did his morning routine before dressing in his school clothes. He sighed looking at the shoes he had to put on, "Stupid uniforms." Harry muttered causing Wayne, Ollie, and Rodger to laugh. The four boys made their way down to breakfast meeting up with Susan, Izzy, and Hannah Abbott. They took their seats at the Hufflepuff table and waited for their schedules.

"So do you think the Reavers are going to prank someone soon?" Ollie asked the group.

"I hope so, that was great last year." Hannah said with a smile. "Who do you think Mr. Green is?" The conversation went on with Harry and Wayne adding their thoughts to who they thought it was. The popular concession seemed to think Mr. Green was a Slytherin as more and more people added their opinion as breakfast went on.

Professor Sprout came around and handed out their schedules. "What do we have first?" Wayne asked as he perused his schedule. "Potions. Then Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures and then History."

"We have arithmancy during your guy's Care." Susan added.

"I wonder when Nev, has Divination."

"Probably during Ancient Runes," Harry answered.

"Yeah it's on my schedule then," Rodger said.

The Hufflepuffs made their way to the dungeons for potions class. They were blessedly with the Ravenclaws this year it meant Malfoy would not be able to try and sabotage anyone's cauldron. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs chatted amicably while they waited for Professor Slughorn. "Ho there!" Professor Slughorn greeted them with a smile. "Come on in," He held the door open for them. The class poured in and took their seats, it was interesting to see that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mixed between each other.

"So last year we talk about the Girding Potion can anyone tell me what it does? Ah yes Miss Patil?"

"It increases your endurance."

"Good five points to Ravenclaw," Slughorn said. "Now who can tell me what the fairy wings do to the potion? Miss MacDougal?"

"It works as a stabilizing agent." Izzy answered.

"Good, good, five points to Hufflepuff?"

"And what to the doxy eggs do?" Professor Slughorn asked but nobody raised their hand. Everyone looked away from him not making eye contact.

"Mr. Hopkins?" He called on Wayne who slipped and made eye contact.

"Um, it makes it smell foul?" Wayne volunteered. The class giggled.

"Well yes but not quite the answer I was looking for."

"Oh," Izzy said and stuck her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss MacDougal again," Professor Slughorn.

"It balances out the light properties of the dragonfly thoraxes."

"Ho! Good five more points to Hufflepuff!" He smiled rather grandfatherly at Izzy. "Now all you should be ready to brew this potion. The directions on the board and also on page 14 of you text book. You're all brewing a potion individually so get to it. I will be around if you need help." The students were left to brew their potions.

Harry got his cauldron out and on the burner. He then went and got his ingredients ready, setting them up. He took a set of fairy wings and added them to the cauldron and used his wand to light a fire. He heated the on medium until it turned turquoise. He measured out his doxy eggs which as Wayne alluded to did indeed smell awful. They smelled of sulfur and ash not a pleasant combination. Harry added the measure to the potion and quickly lowered the heat with his wand. This was the tricky part of the potion, after each ingredient the potion needed to be heated on different temperatures for different amounts of time. After five minutes the potion turned pink. So far he was on track and he grinned seeing Wayne's potion was turning more red than pink. "Too many doxy eggs." Harry said to him.

"Bollocks!" Wayne cursed.

"Not to worry my boy," Slughorn said from behind him. "Add an extra dragonfly thorax to the potion in the next step and heat it on high instead of medium."

Wayne quickly scribbled down the instructions given to him, "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem," Slughorn said. "And you Mr. Potter are turning into quite the brewer. Like your mother." Slughorn said before moving on. Harry beamed at that bit of knowledge about his mother. Harry use his wand to toast the dragonfly thoraxes, three, and added them to the cauldron stirring the potion three times clockwise and then heating on medium. He heated it for ten minutes before the potion turned the required blue color. He then added two more dragonfly thoraxes to the potion and stirred until the potion turned silver. Heating the cauldron again was the next step until the potion turned red. It took close to seven minutes before Harry's mixture turned red. The next two steps repeated the previous two and Harry's potion turned blue once more. He was down to the final steps now with time to spare. He took out three flying seahorses and stirred them counterclockwise into the potion. He took his wand for the final time to heat the mixture this time on low until it turned green. It took twenty minutes of careful prodding and poking with his wand but the potion turned green. He took it off and bottled it up into vials.

"What did I do?" Wayne asked looking at his soupy light greenish yellow potion.

Harry looked at it and his eyes widened, "I've got no clue."

They took their potions up to the front and Professor Slughorn looked at Wayne's with a sad expression. "My dear boy you need to go back and review how much is in a measure."

"Three spoonfuls."

Harry hung his head and grinned clapping on the shoulder, "Two China."

"Aw man," Wayne said and turned back to his desk. Harry went with him giving him a good ribbing to which Wayne responded with a playful push.

"Alright times up." Professor Slughorn called. "Bottle what you have and turn it in."

"So how did it go?" Izzy asked them.

"Good," Harry said grinning.

"Dismal," Wayne said.

"Hey at least yours was greenish, Ollie's was blue." Izzy commented and Wayne brightened. The four friends made their way to Ancient Runes. It was on the fifth floor of the school and taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling. They walked into the classroom that had various alphabets and number charts across the classroom. Professor Babbling was a curvy older woman around the headmistress's age. She had long dark brown hair that was braided down her back almost to her waist and a purple witch's hat on her head. She smiled to them as they entered the classroom.

"Welcome to The Study of Ancient Runes third years." Harry looked around the classroom and was glad to note that Malfoy was not in this class either. There were three Slytherins in this class Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Lilith Moon. Harry gave the three a small grin and was relieved when they returned it though Lilith and Daphne seemed to be a bit cautious. The Slytherins sat in the back off to the side while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were in the middle. Of the Hufflepuffs there was Ollie, Susan, Izzy, Harry and Wayne. Ravenclaw had Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Su Li. From Gryffindor there was only one single member and that was Hermione Granger. Harry rolled his eyes and hoped the fact that this was an elective would chill her out a bit.

"Now a bit about the class our study of Ancient Runes will be mostly theoretical. We will be learning about practical applications but not actually doing them. For that you will need to consider going on to your Mastery or a profession like Curse Breaking or Warding. This year we will focus on the Numerical Runes as well as Elder FUTHARK runes."

"Pull out you Spellman's Syllabary and will go over the Numerical Runes used in the wizarding world. The first is the demiguise rune which represents zero." She drew the rune on the board with great care. "Pull out some parchment and we'll go ahead and try these out with just ink and quill. Sound good?" They all pulled out their parchment and tried to copy down the symbol. Harry thought his looked like a pair of eyes with sad eyebrows but he went with it. He looked at Wayne's and thought his eyes looked more angry than sad. Susan's looked pretty spot on while Izzy seemed to make her eyes a little too happy.

"Does anyone know why we use the demiguise for zero? Yes Miss Greengrass?" Daphne and Hermione both raised their hands.

"Because it's invisible?" The platinum blond answered as a question.

"Very good Miss Greengrass five points to Slytherin. Now the next one representing one is the unicorn rune." She drew what looked like an outline of horses head with a horn on the board. "Now can anyone tell me why the unicorn for the number one?" Granger's hand again went in the air this time with a flourish. Su Li raised her hand primly. "Miss Li?"

"The single horn?" She said in a voice as quiet as Harry's.

"Correct." The next symbol up was the graphorn for its dual horns. Then they had the runesporn which represented the number three for its three heads.

"Now the fwooper," There were giggles at the name and Professor Babbling smiled at them. She drew it on the board it looked like a fluff ball with a tail. "Who knows what fwooper is?" No one raised their hands not even Granger. "A fwooper is an African bird whose song drives the listener insane."

"That's cheery," Wayne said gaining a laugh.

"Its feathers are made up of four colors which is why it represents the number four." Number five was called the quintaped, which had five legs. Number six was the salamander. "It can only be out of a fire for six hours before it will die. The number seven is represented by the Unknown." She drew the symbol on the board it was a loop with what looked like flames coming off the bottom. "Many of the properties of the number seven are very powerful and as of yet unknown." The number eight was the creepy and awful spider symbol for the acromantula. "And our final number is nine. Anyone want to take a guess as to what it may be? Mr. Potter?"

"Hydra?" Harry answered, he knew it had nine heads.

"You looked," Wayne hissed.

"Shut it," Harry hissed back.

"Good the Hydra the nine headed snake beast." Professor Babbling said. She waited until everyone drew their runes. "Alright put your name on it and pass it up." At the panicked looks she added, "I just want to see where you are." The tone rang signaling the end of class. They packed up and Wayne and Harry spilt from Izzy and Susan. They walked outside to where Hagrid's class would be and were joined by a fairly large group of students. All of Gryffindor minus Granger was there, most of Slytherin minus the three girls from Ancient Runes. Hufflepuff had Ernie, Justin, Harry, Wayne, and Hannah. Ravenclaw had the least amount of students present with only two, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Hagrid led them all to a paddock that was stocked with creatures. They were large and had a body and back legs of a horse and head and front legs belonging to an eagle. There were about ten of them in the clearing.

"Ga'er 'round, ga'er 'round." Hagrid called them over to him he was standing there draped with dead animals that he was feeding to the one closest to him. "Now taday I've got a real treat for ya'. Hippogriffs!" Just as he said that one of them reared back and Hagrid had to go and calm him. The class backed up a few feet from the paddock entrance. "Now who wants ter help me out?" Everyone stepped back except for Harry. Harry noticed when Hagrid said, "Good on ya' Harry."

Harry looked back at them, "Aye ya bunch of wankers," Harry said to them. Wayne laughed loudly as Harry walked like a death march up to the hippogriff and Hagrid.

"Now these er extremely proud and dangerous creatures if ya' don't approach 'em right." Hagrid said. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Harry gulped. "Now wha' ya' want ter do is walk towards him." Hagrid walked towards the hippogriff. "And bow. Then yer wait for 'em to bow back. Now it's very importan' yeh let him bow back first. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid showed Harry how to do it.

"Now go on and try," Hagrid said to Harry. Harry walked slowly up to the hippogriff which looked at him like he was lunch and ruffled his feathers. "Back up Harry." Hagrid said and Harry quickly backed up. "Try it again." Harry walked up slowly again and this time the hippogriff waited. Harry bowed low to the bird and with a bit of a flourish that made his friends laugh and Malfoy sneer. The hippogriff regarded him for a minute before it bowed low itself to Harry. Hagrid came and clapped him on the back. "Good now you can pet him." He propelled Harry into the hippogriff.

"Harry this is Buckbeak, Buckbeak, Harry." Hagrid said and then picked Harry up and put him on Buckbeak. He slapped Buckbeak on the back and Buckbeak took off at a run. It lunched itself and Harry into the air.

Harry whooped with joy as he and Buckbeak soared around the paddock and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They flew for close to five minutes before Buckbeak came back down and landed in the paddock. It was a rough landing but Harry held tight and then hopped off. "Now I wan' no more than three ter a hippogriff at er time. Bow and then waited for it ter bow back." Hagrid said.

Harry, Wayne and Neville took Buckbeak with Harry already being allowed to pet him. Buckbeak was very handsome once you got over the half horse half eagle part. His coat glistened and his feathers were multifaceted with different browns, whites, and yellows. Wayne went first and Buckbeak bowed right away to the boy from London. Wayne went over to bet him. Neville went next and was so nervous he could not keep eye contact with the hippogriff. As a result he kept having to back up and try again. Wayne and Harry snickered every time and when Hagrid turned away Neville said, "Wankers aren't they Buckbeak."

"Hey," The protested halfheartedly.

His anger though seemed to spur him and this time when he bowed he kept eye contact and Buckbeak bowed back. "Finally," Neville muttered. He came up and petted the hippogriff. Hagrid came over and gave them some ferrets to feed Buckbeak.

Harry sniggered, "Look like anyone we know?" He said holding up the ferret.

"Haha, it does look like a certain blond we know." Wayne laughed along with Neville. They fed the ferret to Buckbeak who much appreciated it.

They were standing around Buckbeak when it happened. Malfoy came marching over and pushed Neville out the way. "You're not dangerous at all are you, you big ugly brute." The hippogriff took great offense and reared up on his hind legs and brought his front talons down on Malfoy. Malfoy just got his arm up in time to stop the talons from hitting his face. Malfoy screamed in pain, and it was indeed a screech. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Harry ran over to see if he could help but Malfoy was rolling around too much.

"Hagrid!" Wayne yelled. Hagrid came running over thundering the ground. He scooped Malfoy up.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid said.

"You're going to regret this you and your bloody chicken," They all heard Malfoy say as Hagrid carried him off.

"It wasn't even that deep." Wayne said.

"This is not good Buckbeak," Harry said to the hippogriff.

* * *

"So our welcome back prank needs to be big," Mr. Orange said to the gathered group. It Messer's Brown, Grey, Red, and Green. They sitting in the Reavers Den with pudding they had knicked from the feast. Mr. Green and Mr. Brown were working on Herbology homework at the same time that Mr. Orange was talking.

"We recently invented some canary creams," Mr. Red said.

Mr. Brown and Green looked up and Mr. Grey asked, "What are canary creams?"

Mr. Orange pulled out what looked like a Twinkie, "This. Do we have a volunteer?"

"What the hell," Mr. Green said with a grin and took it. "Looks like a Twinkie maybe it'll taste like one." He bit into and grinned when it did indeed taste like a Twinkie. He grinned but as soon as he swallowed he turned into a giant ball of yellow flowers and let out the song of the canary. Mr. Green tried to speak but a trill came out. Mr. Brown and Mr. Grey were in hysterics while Mr. Red and Mr. Orange looked proudly. After a minute Mr. Green began to molt into his usual self, leaving behind a pile of yellow feathers.

"Brilliant," Mr. Green said. "But you know if we use them you can't sell them."

"We're willing to hold off selling them," Mr. Orange said with a nod. "We've some other things were working on to sell."

"We can also change the animal with a few spell tweaks but we'll need help for enough for the whole school," Mr. Red said.

"Do you put the spells on before or after they're made?" Mr. Green asked.

"After but it follows a potion recipe that we adjusted," Mr. Orange said.

"The house elves can make that and then we can add the spell," Mr. Green said.

"Can the house elves make potion?" Mr. Red asked.

"Who do you think makes the potions for the hospital wing?" Mr. Green asked.

"It's bit scary how the house elves help you," Mr. Orange said echoing a sentiment of many.

"I'm secretly grooming them to be an army," Mr. Green said with a grin. The rest of them looked slightly terrified by the idea. Mr. Green's smirk widened.

"Come on Mr. Orange let's go see the house elves." Mr. Orange got up and the two of the left the Reavers Den leaving Mr. Red to show them the spell they used on the canary creams.

Mr. Green and Mr. Orange made their way through a few secret passage ways using the Marauder's Map. They came out near the Hufflepuff common room and made their way over to the kitchens and tickled the pear letting them into the kitchens.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir!" The elves greeted Harry.

"Hi guys and girls," He added at one house elf's look. "How are you guys doing with the new year?"

"We's like it when the students are back, much more work to do." The Head elf said coming over to them. He was old elf with shriveled skin and wisps of white hair coming out of his ears and off his head.

"Hi Blitz," Harry greeted him. "This is my friend George," Harry introduced George.

George grinned, "Hello good sir." George held his hand out to shake the little elf's.

"Sir," Blitz said with a grin. "I like him. Now what can we do for yous?"

"We need to whip up some custard cream biscuits for us, enough for the whole school." Harry said.

"Another prank?" Blitz asked. "Its not harmful?" Blitz had better English than most elves something Harry put down to his age.

"Nope," Harry said. "Just going to transfigure everyone for a bit."

Blitz laughed, "I haven't had this much fun since the Marauders were here." George handed over the recipe to Blitz.

"Let us know when it's done and we'll come down and put the final spell on it," George said.

"Blitz will do so," Blitz said giving a bow.

"Thanks Blitz," Harry said giving the house elf a small hug before he and George left.

Two days later the Reavers were sitting in the Great Hall after dinner trying to keep the grins off their faces. The carney creams appeared on the tables with the rest of the pudding. All around them people reached for the creams and started eating them. Within seconds there were overlarge canaries, monkeys, parrots, and lions. Canaries at the Hufflepuff table, monkeys were at the Slytherin table, parrots at the Gryffindor table, and lions at the Ravenclaw table. All around there was singing, roaring, and monkey noises while the parrots were squawking words of distress. Up at the teachers table there were only couple of weasels. The feathers and fur molted off of the students leaving them back to normal and laughing hysterically as a firework went off. 'Welcome back Hogwarts, from the Reavers.' Another firework went off with the names of those responsible, 'brought to you by Mr. Red and Mr. Orange's brilliance.' The firework then exploded into a shower of yellow sparks.

Professor McGonagall stood, "Just know that when you are found out there will be consequences." She said.

* * *

"Everyone shut it!" Cedric yelled with a grin. Hufflepuff was holding Quidditch trials today. The whole team was back for another year but Cedric wanted to hold tryouts. Only his position as Seeker was secure, given that he was the captain and all. A large group of second through seven years was gathered on the pitch. They had a large number of fans in the stands as well. The Hufflepuffs had grown quite proud of their Quidditch team since they won now two years in a row.

"First up the keepers." Cedric called and put the five hopefuls plus Artie through their paces against Natsumi, Ray, and James. Up against the three Hufflepuff Chasers went various lines of hopefuls all falling short of the mark. Though there were two promising fifth years if one of the Chasers ever got hurt. Artie went up against stiff competition against a brilliant fourth year who only just missed the last of the goals against the Chasers.

Artie shook his hand, "Wicked tryout Sylvester. You'll be it for sure next year." Artie said and the kid grinned at everyone.

"Beaters your up," Cedric called and Harry and Wayne took the pitch against every opposing pair of Beaters. Their practice of the summer made them work nearly perfectly together. They even managed to pull off a Dopplebeater Defense move. Cedric called them down after twenty minutes of Harry and Wayne demolishing the competition. Cedric thought he should call it before anyone got seriously hurt, of course that was after two concussions and a sprained wrist. Cedric grinned, he really did love Quidditch.

"Thanks for coming out," Cedric called to the others. "Alright guys so our first practice is next Tuesday after dinner. We've got the pitch on Tuesdays and Thursdays nights. So that's when we'll practice. I've already heard that Gryffindor has everyone returning including their seeker. He's bound to have improved if Wood kept him on. Ravenclaw has a new Beater, a seventh year burly guy, and two new Chasers. I don't know how good they are yet. And Slytherin's waiting for Prince Malfoy," Cedric sneered, "until they hold tryouts for just Pucey's spot.

Draco Malfoy had been AWOL since the events of Care of Magical Creatures. His parents claimed he could not possible be expected to go to class while recovering from his attack. Mr. Malfoy had opened a civil case against the school and one against hippogriff, Buckbeak, Hagrid was nearly inconsolable when he found out.

"He'll be back in class at least tomorrow," Harry said. "The Headmistress isn't letting him miss anymore classes," Harry explained. "I don't know about Quidditch though."

"I can't believe Flint is waiting on his crap," Artie said shaking his head.

"Good for us, they'll have less time to practice." Wayne said. The team nodded.

"Let's run through some plays before we give the pitch up." Cedric said. The team took to the air and put them through their paces. They practiced Hawkshead formation and Woollongong Shimmy. When they landed they were sweaty and tired but in good spirits as they entered the locker rooms. The cleaned themselves up and then made the trek back to Hogwarts for the night.

* * *

They were two weeks into school when the first sighting occurred. "He's been sighted!" Seamus Finnegan shouted. He was the first one to unravel the newspaper in the mail. Harry quickly grabbed his own Daily Prophet and opened it. Sirius Black's shaggy, sallow, and scraggly form was pictured running out of the frame and disappearing. "Dufftown."

Wayne grabbed the paper from him, "That's not far from here. That's really close."

"He's coming here," Harry muttered.

"You'll be fine Harry," Susan said. "He can't get past the dementors and the wards around Hogwarts."

"He did it at Azkaban." Harry said.

 **A/N: That was fast! Don't know if I can keep this pace up but will try my hardest. Hope ya'll enjoyed and thanks to my stalwart reviewers I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Beta'ed and I don't own HP**

"Right class if you'll all leave your books but bring your wands and follow me." Professor Lupin said. The class was fast becoming used to being told to put their books away in favor of their wands but following him was something new. The class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed the man through the hallways. Peeves the Poltergeist was shoving a wad of gum into a door look.

"Peeves I don't think Mr. Filch would appreciate that," Professor Lupin.

"Loony Moony Lupin." Peeves sung out turning around.

"Here's a useful spell," Professor Lupin said with a decidedly playful smirk. It made him look much younger. "Waddiwasi," The wad of gum sped out like a bullet and went straight up Peeves left nostril. Peeves took off down the hallway cursing as he went. The third years laughed uproariously much to Lupin's amusement.

"Here we go," Lupin said gesturing them to enter.

"This is the teacher's lounge," Lisa Turpin said with a hint of awe and foreboding.

"Yes we recently discovered a particular creature hanging out in here and I asked that we all be allowed to dispose of it," Professor Lupin said with a smile. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came into the room. Lupin had moved everything to the sides of the room leaving a large space that had a dresser sitting in the middle. The dresser bumped and jumped all on its own.

"Would anyone like to guess as to what's in the dresser?"

"A boggart?" Terry Boot offered.

"Good. It is indeed a boggart. I asked that the teachers save this one for us to deal with. Now boggarts are dark creatures that look like?"

"Nobody knows they're shape shifters," Hannah said.

"Good that take on that form which we fear the most which is what makes the boggart difficult to deal with. They have on fatal weakness though?" He trailed off to see if anyone knew. He looked around but no one had an answer for him. "Laughter. The spell to defeat them is Riddikulus. Say it with me Riddikulus." The whole class said the spell. "Wand movement as follows," He showed them the quick little wand movement. "Practice with me." Riddikulus. Riddikulus. Riddikulus." The class practiced the spell. "Good now. Here's what I want you to do. Form a line. When you get to the front of the line the boggart will assume the form you fear the most. What I need you to do is picture the funniest thing you can think of and cast Riddikulus. Observe. Miss Bones would you join me up here," Susan moved to the front of the horde of students and in front of the dresser. "What do you fear the most?"

Susan shivered and said quietly, "Grim Reaper."

Professor Lupin looked startled for a moment before he said to her, "I want you to picture the grim reaper in pink frilly night clothes and a shepherd's hook, can you do that?"

Susan nodded and Professor Lupin waved his wand opening the dresser. What walked out was a tall cloaked in black figure with scythe. Susan started and then held her shaking wand up, "Riddikulus," The spell hit the boggart and immediately a skeleton was dressed in a pink nighty warring ribbons around it's skull and holding a golden shepherd's hook. The class and Susan cracked up laughing.

"Very good," Professor Lupin said. "Next."

Izzy was up next and the boggart seemed to disappear before reappearing as ghoul. It was slimy and dripping ooze and looked rather like mud creature from Scooby Doo to Harry. "Riddikulus," The ghoul turned into a giant Fudge Pop that started melting.

Wayne went next and much to everyone's amusement his boggart turned into the Holyhead Harpies holding the Quidditch world cup. "Riddikulus," The Holyhead Harpies turned into a troop of old time jesters with bells from their hats to their pointy shoes. Harry was in line next and as he stepped up to the boggart he froze and it disappeared and then reappeared. A black cloaked figure whose cloak was torn and dirty appeared. The figure brought with it the ice cold chill and foul feeling in the air. Harry froze and he heard the far off screaming again.

Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and yelled, "Here!" The boggart turned on him and disappeared reappearing as a full moon floating there. "Riddikulus!" He said and the full moon turned into a white deflating balloon. It flew around the classroom and Lupin directed it into the dresser.

"That's enough for today everyone. Let's go back to the classroom and get your stuff." He led them all back to the classroom with people taking looks at Harry every chance they got but Harry was being, guarded by his three friends. Wayne was in front of him blocking Harry from view and Izzy and Susan were on either side of him. The two girls trying to cheer him up.

"Harry stay behind," Professor Lupin said. Harry nodded for his friends to go on. Professor Lupin gestured for Harry to follow him into his office. Once there the Professor handed him some more chocolate.

"What do you have a secret stash somewhere?" Harry asked.

Professor Lupin laughed, "With the dementors nearby I thought it best to stock up. Honeydukes," he said gesturing to the chocolate. "The best you'll ever eat."

Harry bit into the chocolate and was surprised that it was indeed the best chocolate he had ever tasted, "Yum," escaped him before he could stop it. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You have your mother's eyes," Professor Lupin said quietly.

"And I look like my father," Harry said with a grin.

"You do indeed but you have quite a bit more muscle than your dad. He'd be jealous." Professor Lupin said.

Harry laughed and then sobered, "You were friends with my dad right?" At Professor Lupin's look he added, "Mum and Aunt Minerva told me."

"Aunt Minerva?" Professor Lupin said with surprise. Harry just grinned at the man. "And mum is Professor Sinistra correct?"

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"How did that come about?" Professor Lupin asked him.

"Not sure magic decided to change her to my guardian when she found me." Harry explained. Harry looked at him shyly, "Sir do you think you could meet with me and tell me about my parents?"

Professor Lupin looked a little dazed before he came back and answered, "I think that would be nice. How about Saturday around three."

"Thanks," Harry said and took the chocolate bar with him.

* * *

"So you've all been practicing how to draw are numeric runes today you're going to etch them into sandstone." Professor Babbling said with a wave of her wand passed out sandstone tablets. Harry's tablet sat down in front of him. "Now take out your chisel's and hammers." There was the sound of bags opening and tool kits rolling out. Harry took his hammer and chisel out for the first time and noticed there were runes etched into both. "I want you to etch out a date that means something to you whether it be your birthday, the day you found out you were a wizard, or the day your favorite sport's team won an important match," She looked at Wayne and Izzy for that last one. The class snickered.

Harry thought about the date he wanted to do and settled on November 25, 1987 when Sal found him on the streets and gave him his first job. It was cold, snowy, and miserable and Sal had found him knicking a banana from a local store. Instead of turning him in Sal bought him lunch and asked him if he wanted a job. After a few jobs Sal had given him a space to sleep in his shop.

Harry set his chisel to the sandstone and hit with the hammer creating a chip in the tablet. He looked at the tablet and then around the room. His first thought was this is easy. He chip more away until he had the unicorn, or what was supposed to be the unicorn. It looked more like a duck. "Bollocks!" Harry muttered and Wayne laughed.

Then Wayne tried his and groaned, "Damn."

"Not so easy eh?" Harry said ribbing him back. They tried and failed to make more runes. His second unicorn looked a bit better than first. His worst symbol was definitely the quintaped. It looked like a blob. His chisel kept slipping farther than he meant it too. He groaned when he finished his numbers, it did not look anything like his drawings of the runes they had been doing with ink and parchment.

"Not bad for a first time, Mr. Potter. Same to you Mr. Hopkins." Professor Babbling came a long looking at everyone's tablets.

"Miss Granger, that needs some work." Professor Babbling said looking at Granger's tablet the poor Gryffindor looked ready to burst into tears.

"Miss Greengrass, you've done this before," Professor Babbling smiled at the girl with green piping on her robes.

"Once or twice," Daphne replied with a small smirk.

"Class come here for a minute," The class gathered around the desk where the Slytherins sat together. "I'd like you to watch Miss Greengrass's technique as she etches her runes. Would you mind etching another rune scheme for me?"

"Sure Professor," Daphne said with a slight monotone. Her face formed into a solid stone mask as people gathered around her desk. Harry saw the telltale signs of someone who was not comfortable with attention. Harry focused on her hands as she set about etching the new Runes. She held the chisel slightly looser than Harry as well as her hammer. When she struck the chisel her grip tightened and her runes came out smoothly.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass. Turn in your tablets to my desk and you're free to go." Professor Babbling dismissed them.

Harry and Wayne met up with Neville at the Great Hall. Together they walked down to the clearing where the Hagrid held his classes. The three of them were hoping for a more exciting class. Hagrid seemed to have lost his nerve over the last few classes and had been having them look after flobberworms, the most boring creature on the planet. All it did was eat lettuce and cabbage and release the horrifyingly disgusting flobberworm mucus. What made it even worse was that it was used in potions.

The three of them had visited Hagrid the day before and tried to convince him that his class would be much better if he brought in new animals. They also tried to make him understand that the whole class minus the Slytherins would stand behind him and say that Malfoy provoked the hippogriff. Buckbeak was to go on trial for attacking a student. Hagrid would have to represent the school against Mr. Malfoy and his influence. Harry was trying to come up with a way to help Hagrid, he had even written to Cyril about the event hoping he could help.

"Today I have a real treat for you," Hagrid said he seemed to be in a better mood than previous classes. He gave Harry a smile. Some yips and barks came from behind Hagrid. Hagrid moved and behind him was a pen holding ten wiggling wrestling pups. They were little white pups with brown ears and eyes. Some had brown spots on their fur but were all mainly white. They had little forked tails.

"Crups!" Hannah practically squealed as did Parvati and Lavender from Gryffindor. Harry did not squeal but leaned over his table to see the pups more clearly. A smile lit up his face. In fact most of the teens had smiles on their faces looking at the playful pups. The only one who did not was Malfoy, even his goons were smiling slightly.

"One fer each table," Hagrid said with a grin. "Come on up and get one," Hagrid.

"Go on Harry," Wayne said pushing him out of his chair. Harry was the third one up their behind Hannah and Terry Boot. Harry picked up a squirming puppy and it licked his face. Harry brought the pup back to the desk where he, Neville, and Wayne were sitting. The puppy bounded across the desk sniffing both Neville and Wayne.

"Now I go' some mea' fer ya' ta feed 'em," Hagrid said passing out chunks of meat to each table. The crups attacked the meat with vigor wagging their forked tails.

"Crups are right loyal dogs ter their wizards," Hagrid said from the front of the clearing. "Will defen' 'em against anyone and anything. Crups will eat anything but best off with meat."

"Yeah they will," Anthony Goldstein said laughing as the crup puppy tried to eat his parchment he was taking notes on. The class laughed.

"Now wha's there notable feature?" Hagrid asked.

"The forked tail," Harry said while playing with his puppy. The puppy rolled on its back wanting it's tummy rubbed.

"Good. Five points ter Hufflepuff. These tails need ter be removed at eight weeks."

"Why?" Parvati seemed outraged.

"So muggles don't know 'bout 'em." Hagrid said. The Slytherins grumbled at this. "These pups may look cute but have vicious side ta 'em. They're right vicious ter muggle's unless trained up good an' proper." The Slytherins seemed to like the dogs more after that, especially Malfoy, to bad his crup did not seem to like him and peed on him. Only Hagrid's presence right next to Malfoy glaring at the boy stopped the blond from retaliating.

"Put the crups back in the pen. I want an essay on crups next class." Hagrid said and the class was dismissed. Harry gathered his pup and took him to the pen.

"Great lesson Hagrid." Harry said to the overlarge man.

"Thanks Harry."

"Yeah Hagrid nice lesson." Wayne said and started playing with the puppies again. Neville joined him. "You guys be'er get back ter the castle for dinner."

"See ya Hagrid."

* * *

"Come in Harry," Professor Lupin said as Harry came into his office.

"Professor," Harry greeted him and looked at a creature in a cage with interest.

Professor Lupin looked to where Harry's eyes were and hummed, "That's a grindylow. We'll be studying them on Tuesday."

"Wicked, what is it." The thing floated in water.

"It's a water demon. Can be dangerous in large packs. Sit please." Professor Lupin gestured to the seat in front of his desk. He poured Harry a cup of tea. "So what did you want to know?"

"You knew dad?"

"From our first day on the train. Your dad, Peter and I sat in the same compartment."

"With Black?"

Professor Lupin sighed and had a faraway look in his eyes, "Yes with Sirius. Sirius was your dad's best friend. They were both probably the brightest students in our year."

"What about you?" Harry asked grinning.

"I could hold my own against them," Remus said with a grin.

"We became fast friends and it was strengthened when the four of us were sorted into Gryffindor House."

"Was dad your typical Gryff?"

"He was most called your dad the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He excelled at Transfiguration which made him a favorite of Professor McGonagall."

"And mum?"

"Your mum I know less of in the early years. She was sorted into Gryffindor but she and your father didn't really get along."

"Why?" Harry asked. He wasn't disturbed by the fact that his parents did not get along but merely curious. He knew enough of the world to know that people did not have to get along with each other all the time to be in a relationship.

"Your mum came to Hogwarts already friends with another student Severus Snape."

Harry spit his tea out, "What?" He asked. "That bastard hated me. I helped get him fired."

This time Remus spit out his tea but from laughter not shock, "Your dad would have loved that." Harry grinned. "Well Severus and your father hated each other from the start and it was made worse by the fact that Severus was a Slytherin and your mother's friend. James wanted to be your mum's friend but James was kind of a prankster and Lilly did not appreciate that."

"Dad was a prankster?" Harry asked.

"Yes erm, all of us, erm, were," The Professor seemed reluctant to admit. Harry grinned at the man. "This one time in first year we pranked Professor McGonagall by filling her classroom with toads." Harry laughed.

"She gave us detention for two weeks and we had only been at school for a week." Remus remembered with a laugh.

"So dad was good at transfiguration? I suck at transfiguration." Harry asked.

"He was the best in our year. Came naturally to him. I'm sure you have other strengths, you're very skilled in DADA I've noticed."

"And charms," Harry said.

"Ah, your mother was gifted at Charms before the war started in earnest there was talk of her apprenticing to Professor Flitwick."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was good at almost every subject but Potions and Charms were her gift areas." Harry looked at him intently and leaning forward on his seat. "Lily was kind of a bookworm." Harry grinned in response, at least now he knew where he got his love of books from. They talked for another hour about his parents, mostly James but Professor Lupin seemed to know a great deal about Lily as well. Harry took his leave, he had to meet Neville to work on Herbology project.

* * *

"Listen up," Professor Flitwick called to the gathered third years. "Hogsmeade is a privliage not a right. If you misbehave or give us any reason to suspect you've misbehaved you will not be returning to the village for the rest of the year." Despite his short stature his words snapped around the courtyard. The third years shifted in silence as they waited to be dismissed to the village.

"Give Mr. Filch your permission forms as you leave for the village." Professor Flitwick said. They lined up somewhat single file and gave their permission slips over to the cantankerous caretaker of Hogwarts. All of the third years were being permitted to go to the village, even Harry despite the Death Eater out for him. Aurora would be stopping by the village and there were always plenty of teachers visiting the village to keep the Hogwarts students under control for the most part. Plus, she knew Harry was armed with not only his wand but his knife and gun both of which she told him to use if needed.

Harry, Neville, Wayne, Susan and Izzy made their way to the village in the swarm of the third years. They put some paces between themselves and the others. The quaint little village was inviting and bustling already with the older students already around. It was filled with Tudor architecture with snow topped roofs, all had fires going, smoke coming from the chimneys.

"Where do you guys want to hit first?" Susan asked.

"Zonkos," Harry, Wayne, and Neville all said at the same time.

"Good with me," Izzy said with shrug. They walked along the main thoroughfare of Hogsmeade where most of the shops were located. Zonko's was nestled between Tomes and Scrolls and Dervish and Banges. Zonko's had a topsy-turvy sign the spelled out the name of the shop in bright red. They walked through the door and were surprised by how tame the inside was. It looked like your everyday shop, the only thing that made it different were the products. Dung bombs, Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-Yos and more lined the shelves. The Weasley twins were in the shop buying what seemed like a year's worth of supplies but would probably only last until the next Hogsmeade trip. The twins shrunk their purchases and waved to them as they left the shop.

Harry moved around the store looking at all the products before deciding on what to buy. He bought some dung bombs and fireworks. Wayne bought some dung bombs and a screaming Yo-Yo. Izzy got a Fanged Frisbee. Susan and Neville both purchased Sugar Quills and Hiccough Sweets.

"Who you going to give those to?" Harry asked Susan.

Susan grinned, "Mrs. Norris." Harry threw his head back and laughed. They left the shop and went into Tomes and Scrolls next door. It was a book shop that carried everything from textbooks to fiction best sellers. Harry eyes widen as he looked around the shop with glee. He went to the fiction best sellers and searched around for a book to read having finished the ones he brought with him. Hogwarts library did not have very many fiction books.

"Hey what's Tales of Beedle The Bard?" Harry asked his friends. He had not seen it in the Sinistra Library or Hogwarts library.

"It's fables and children stories wizarding parents read to their children," Wayne answered.

"Why haven't I seen it in the Sinistra Library?" Harry asked mostly himself.

"They might have a runic copy." Susan said. "My family has both."

"Yeah originally it was written in runes." Izzy said. "My family has both too." Neville nodded that his family did as well. Harry purchased the book and the group of five moved on to the next shop.

"Ohh a tea shop," Izzy said and the five went into Madam Puddifoot's. They opened the door and were immediately assaulted with all things pink and cherubic. It was full of kissing couples. The five of them stopped and slowly backed right back out the door they had entered.

"That was," Izzy said and trailed off.

"Horrifying?" Wayne suggested.

"Yes, yes it was," Neville stuttered out.

"The Three Broomsticks?" Susan suggested in a small voice.

"Yes please," Harry said and the five rushed off to the famous pub. They breathed a sigh of relief when there was no pink, no cherubs, and only a few kissing couples. A bright bubbly blonde woman met them at the door.

"Third year dearies?" Madam Rosmerta. "Just take a seat and I'll be over in a jiffy."

The five made their way over to a corner both and slid in. They did not have to wait long before the blond made her way over to them. She had a self writing quill and parchment following her. "I'm Madam Rosmerta. What can I get you?" They looked at the menu and all order the famous fish and chips and butterbeer. "Well that was easy. Be right back with it."

They dug into the food once it got to them and they all moaned appreciatively. "Best fish and chips ever," Wayne said. They watched as Professors came and went from the bar, some staying for lunch others just stopping for a drink or to talk with Madam Rosmerta. Hagrid seemed to have a permanent seat at the bar, it was nearly as big as him which he was currently in.

"So how's arithmancy going?" Harry asked Susan and Izzy.

Both girls groaned, "It's so damn complicated," Susan said. The boys looked at her in shock. Susan hardly ever swore.

"Lucky bastards," Izzy added when the boys laughed after getting over their shock. They laughed louder.

"How's Care going since Malfoy's blunder?" Susan asked once they had gathered themselves.

"Better since we talked to Hagrid," Neville said. "We got to work with crups instead of flobberworms.

"Aww," Izzy said over working with crups. "I should have taken Care of Magical Creatures."

"You guys ready to go to Honeydukes?" Wayne asked as they finished off their food and drinks.

"One more round of butterbeers," Harry said and signaled for Madam Rosmerta. He held up his cup and she nodded bringing over another round of drinks for the third years. The butterbeer went fast.

The third years were filled with a warm feeling as they stepped outside in the cold to go next door to Honeydukes Sweet Shop. The famous sweet shop was known throughout the UK and on the continent. As it was Halloween all the candy was on sale and the Hogwarts students took full advantage of it. Harry loaded up on chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons, pepper imps, and treacle fudge. Wayne bought himself some Honeydukes mint chocoballs and ice mice. Wayne's pile of candy was noticeably smaller than the other fours. Harry looked at his friend with a meaningful look and asked him in a whisper, "Do you want anything else?"

Wayne gave him a half grin, "No China I'll get some at the Feast." Harry gave him a nod. They turned back to their other friends, Izzy was eating a giant lollipop. They looked at her with concern.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." They all said.

"Five sickles says she vibrates in place by the end of the feast," Harry said as she and Susan went to pay for their collection of goodies.

"Before dessert," Wayne said holding out his hand for a shake. Harry shook it and gave Neville his sickles as did Wayne. "Come on let's go back to the castle where it's warm." Wayne said as they left Honeydukes.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Izzy said. She had already started to buzz a bit.

"It'll still be haunted next time besides we bought too much stuff to go there," Neville said. He was carrying to bags one from Zonkos and one from Honeydukes.

"And it's almost time to be back anyways," Harry said checking his watch. The walk back to Hogwarts was slow and cold until they past under the bridge walkway that offered some cover from the wind and cold. They went first to the Hufflepuff common room to let the four put their stuff away before they would go to the Gryffindor common room. They were planning on going to the Reavers Den so they could all hang out together.

The five walked from the Hufflepuff dorm up the stairs which decided to move on them. They turned around and had to go back down one staircase and then back up another. "Stupid stairs," Neville muttered and promptly stuck his foot in the disappearing stair getting stuck.

Wayne and Harry laughed while Izzy tried to hide her snickers. Susan laughed but tried to help him unstick his foot. Finally they got it and continued up to the Gryffindor Common room. As they turned the corner to the Hallway were the Fat Lady was there was a massive back up of students.

"Oi! What's going on?" Neville asked loudly.

"The Fat Lady she's gone!" Ginny Weasley said from nearby. "We can't get in." As she finished Professor McGonagall came rushing up the stairs with Argus Filch.

"Move please," Professor McGonagall's voice carried over the din. "Move aside."

Percy Weasley came behind her shouting, "Move it!" Harry was reminded that Molly Weasley Queen of Howlers was Percy's mother. Silence fell on the hall that was packed with students as the Headmistress examined the remains of the portrait, it looked like it had been slashed opened.

"Mr. Filch round up the ghost search the paintings." She said to the caretaker. "Mr. Weasley, the prefects do the same. Find the Fat Lady." She turned the students, "All of you report to the Great Hall now." The students quickly hastened to respond to her commanded and flooded down the stairs to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the school's alert system. "All students and staff are to report to the Great Hall immediately."

The whole school congregated in the Great Hall most were at their house tables but some were with friends. The Reavers were one such group. "You guys didn't do anything to the Fat Lady did ya?" Wayne asked the twins.

"Nope she was gone when we got there," Fred said.

"Never thought about trying to do something to her," George added.

"Always been a good sport," Fred said.

"Wonder what happened?" Wayne asked.

Harry who had been silent since the discovery of the Fat Lady said, "Three guesses who."

"You think it was Black?" Susan asked her mind forming the connection quicker than the others.

"Yes." Harry said and went back to brooding. The teachers were gathered around the Headmistress. Professor Sinistra was glancing worriedly at Harry.

"Headmistress," Argus Filch said coming in to the Great Hall, "we found the Fat Lady." The Headmistress left with Professor Vector. The teachers milled about the Great Hall with their wands out. Aurora came over to Harry.

"Harry," She said sitting on the bench next to him. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Good."

"Harry," She said again and he looked at her. She could see worry in his eyes. "He has to get through all of us and you. I like our chances." Harry nodded. She put her arm around his shoulders.

"So was Zonko's everything you thought it would be?" She asked.

"For the most part. But Fred and George come up with better stuff," Harry said.

"Why thank you," Fred said.

"Kind sir." George bowed.

"Professor," Headmistress McGonagall said from behind them. Aurora stood and moved a little ways away. "It was Black. We're searching the castle but I doubt he stuck around."

"So much for those damned dementors." Aurora bit out. "Tell this to the Governors." She walked away and back over to Harry standing over him.

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall called. "All of you will be remaining here for the night while the castle is thoroughly searched. Sirius Black is alleged to be behind the attack on the Fat Lady. This castle will be made safe before you leave this room. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable." The Headmistress said just as the aurors walked in the front door accompanied by Director Bones and the Head of the Department Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Rufus take Shafiq and Cardiff to the Gryffindor common room. Aurors get your orders from the Headmistress." Amelia commanded the seven aurors with her. The Headmistress paired the aurors with teachers who knew each floor well. Professor Slughorn for instance was in the dungeons while Professor Flitwick was on the third floor. That left Amelia, the Headmistress, Professors Sprout, Lupin, Trelawney and Sinistra guarding over the hall. When the aurors and teachers left Professor McGonagall sealed them in the Great Hall. The doors shut and bars came out locking them into place. A spell washed over the doors before fading back to the plain iron.

Conversations broke out throughout the gathered students leaving a buzzing noise in the hall. Most of them involved glances at Harry. "Why's everyone looking at me?" Harry asked. It's not like the general public knew about Black's whispering before he broke out.

Neville was the one that spoke, "Well you see, Professor Trelawney," he pointed her out. "The divination professor she kind of, might have, predicted your death in class." Harry just looked at Neville. "Yeah she apparently thinks you're going to die this year and most of the school does now, at least the third years."

"That's just fucking wonderful," Harry said and put his head down on the table. He wanted to walk up to the Professor and just flip her off for a good five minutes or so. His fingers were twitching under the table and he clenched them into fists. He mumbled under his breath a string of curse words.

The students soon broke off into groups of friends scattered around the Great Hall. When dinner came they ate with their friends instead of at the house tables. The relaxed atmosphere helped the students to feel safer and at home in the Great Hall. Various card games and chess games broke out throughout the night before they were told to go bed. Sleeping bags appeared before lights out and everyone got comfortable bedding down in the Great Hall. Harry though couldn't sleep and stayed awake most of the night. He was awake when the aurors came back in and spoke to the Headmistress.

"Nothing," Rufus Scrimgeour said to Amelia and the Headmistress. They were standing near Harry and he heard every word. "Black is not in this castle anymore."

"Damn," Amelia said. "Do we have a timeframe on the destruction of the portrait?"

"No it was not made with magic," Rufus said. Harry was confused about what difference magic would make on the timeline but shrugged it off.

"So he's doing this without a wand?" Amelia mused to herself mainly.

"What about this Professor Lupin?" Rufus asked.

"I trust Lupin with Harry's life. He would kill Black if he saw him," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"You're sure?" Amelia asked her.

"Positive." McGonagall reiterated. Harry was a tad confused Professor McGonagall seemed sure that Professor Lupin really cared about him when he had only met the man recently. He resolved to ask the man at their next meeting where he was for the last thirteen years.

* * *

"Hey guys," Cedric had called the Quidditch team over at breakfast. "I just found out our first game has been moved up. We're playing Gryffindor tomorrow. Apparently Princess Malfoy isn't able to play yet and they don't have a reserve seeker. Slughorn asked to move the game."

"Oh come on," Artie said. "That's ridiculous he was just waving his arm around yesterday at dinner."

"I know it's shite," Natsumi said nodding her head. "They just don't want to play in the rain!"

"Hey tomorrow it could be nice who knows, but it doesn't matter we've been practicing in the rain. We'll be fine," Cedric said. "Better than fine we'll start off with a win against Gryffindor!" They all gave a small cheer that had the other houses looking at them oddly. "Tonight we'll talk strategy in the common room after dinner."

Harry and Wayne got their stuff and headed off to Charms classroom. It was one of the few classes they had with the Slytherins but Professor Flitwick kept a tight hold on the classroom. The design of the classroom also helped given the houses usually sat on two separate sides of the room. Harry took a seat between Izzy and Susan with Wayne on Susan's left. Harry and Wayne both glared at Malfoy with hate and annoyance. Malfoy smirked at them.

"Poncy arsehole." Wayne muttered. Susan elbowed him.

"Today class we're going to learn the seize and pull charm. It's a useful little charm used to pull objects to you. Observe, "Carpe Retractum," an orange red spell shot out his wand and wrapped around a book. Flitwick pulled his wand and the book flew into his hand. "You make a whip like motion with your wand." He showed them using his own wand. "Go ahead and try it out."

Harry whipped his wand saying, "Carpe Retractum." The spell whipped around his quill but the quill did not move from its spot.

"Let it hook and then pull," Flitwick said to the class after many failed first attempts. Harry whipped his wand and hooked the quill and then pulled and the quill went flying at him like weapon. Harry dunked in time and the quill embedded its self in his chair. Susan and Izzy tried to stifle their laughter but failed and even Professor Flitwick cracked a grin. "Maybe not so hard Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said with a nod. He unembedded his quill from the chair and decided to try a different object. This time aiming for a book he whipped his wand, "Carpe Retractum." He pulled the hooked object and this time caught it with his left hand easily.

"Very good Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said as a loud crack of thunder was heard from outside. The weather had yet to let up over the past few weeks. "Five points to Hufflepuff." Professor Flitwick moved on to someone else. Harry practice his charm and a paper crane floated over to him from the Slytherin side. Harry opened it and found a crude drawing of himself getting struck by lightning during the Quidditch match. Harry took out a piece of paper and drew a picture of dick with blond hair and sent it back over to Malfoy. Malfoy nearly lit the paper on fire as the bell rang and Harry smirked leaving the classroom.

Harry and the rest of the Hufflepuffs made their way to transfiguration. Professor Meadows was nowhere to be found. The classroom was empty save the students and on the board were notes on Animagi. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws took their seats and when they did down from the rafters of the classroom a brilliant red cardinal flew down. It landed on the desk and then took off again before transforming into Professor Meadows. The class gave a cheer and clapped for him. Professor Meadows took a bow. "Thank you. So, today as you might have guessed we're talking about Animagi." Students pulled out their notebooks and Quills to take notes. "Now Animagi are different from simple transfiguration of oneself for instance you do not need a wand or a spell to transform. You also retain your mind as an Animagus meaning?"

"You think like a person not a bird," Susan answered.

"Good Miss Bones." Professor Meadows smiled at the girl. "Now becoming an Animagus is a complicated process that involves both a potion and spell work. The first step for instance is to hold a mandrake leaf under your tongue for a month."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"That would be telling. Headmistress McGonagall will begin teaching those of you who wish to become an Animagi starting in your fifth year." There were excited murmurs. "But I wouldn't expect to achieve your form until your seventh year." That quashed the excitement like air out of balloon. "Animagi can communicate with other animals though not on particularly high levels. They also feel human emotions but again not on a high level. Now if you ever come across an animal you think may be an Animagus there is a spell that will revert the Animagus back to human form. The Homorphus spell. And no the spell will not change back a werewolf as stated in Gilderoy Lockhart's book. So do not attempted that. The spell also reverts a transfigured person back to human form. Who would like to be my guinea pig and help me out with a demonstration?" Harry was one of the few to raise his hand. "Mr. Potter how about you." Harry came up front and Professor Meadows waved his wand around him. Harry changed into a proud and regal looking lion. Harry looked down and saw his paws and the lion's eyes widened. He let out a roar that had the class scattering back in their desks. Professor Meadows smirked and said, "Homorphus," there was a blue and white flash and Harry was standing back in place of the lion.

"Good now partner up." He waited for everyone to grab a partner. "I'm going to transfigure partner into a guinea pig and your goal is to change them back." He walked around the room transfiguring people into guinea pigs. Harry laughed as Wayne was changed into the little animal, he somehow managed to look indignant. The guinea pigs mouth moved as it chattered and Harry just knew Wayne was saying he better get the spell right fast. Harry tried the spell for nearly ten minutes not producing any results. Professor Meadows came around and switched the partners and now Harry got to experience being a guinea pig. The world around him seemed much larger. He felt like he was practically laying on the ground. He looked up at Wayne waving his wand and chuffed waiting for him to get the spell right. Just as Professor Meadows was coming to change the partners Wayne got his spell to work. Harry reverted back to his normal form on two legs and grinned at Wayne.

"Nice China." Harry gave him a fist bump.

"10 points to Hufflepuff Mr. Hopkins." Professor Meadows said. Wayne grinned but it faded as he was turned back into a guinea pig for Harry to try. They continued on for three more swaps before Harry got the spell to work just as it was time to leave transfiguration. The boys split from the girls going down to Care of Magical Creatures. They met up with Neville who nodded to them and fell into line walking down to Hagrid's hut.

"Professor Lupin was absent from class today," Neville said as they walked.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Neville shrugged. "Professor Slughorn wouldn't say."

"Damn I hope he's back for our class wha' did you do?" Wayne asked.

"Talked about potion uses in defense. It was kind of interesting but I got the feeling it was a just bare minimum that we got through." Neville said. "Malfoy was in a pissy mood. He shot stinging hex at Lavender when Slughorn wasn't looking."

Harry shook his head, "Probably 'cause I called him a dick." Wayne and Neville laughed.

"He's asking for a prank," Wayne said.

"Yep," Harry and Neville agreed. "Maybe the twins will have something."

"Gather round," Hagrid called to them. "I got a rare one fer ya." Hagrid said as the students gathered round his hut. He turned to try and coax an animal out of his hut. He pulled out a piece of bacon and out of the house came a large black shaggy dog that looked familiar to Harry, Neville, and Wayne while the rest of the students gasped.

"That's a grim!" Seamus said and immediately heads turned to Harry.

"Why they lookin' at me?" Harry asked Wayne and Neville quietly.

"The grim's an omen of death," Neville replied, "We just learned about it."

Harry hung his head and whispered while Hagrid was awarding points to Seamus, "Fuckstockings!" The grim looked like it heard him as it swiveled his head to look at Harry. It barked once and trotted over to Harry. Harry petted the dog behind it's ears and every gasped again and backed away. Hagrid finally noticed the tension in the air.

"Now I'll not have any o' that codswallop about it being an omen of death. They're jus' shy round people." Harry, Wayne, and Neville shared looks of amusement at Hagrid's words. "Ere Harry feed him some bacon," Hagrid gave it over to Harry. Harry fed it to the happy dog that far from acting like a death omen turned and rolled on his back.

"Grims here are large bear like dogs. They like the dark and dank, and 'specially haunted places. This one 'ere was in the forest. They're also fond o' church yards." The dog seemed to know that he was being talked about and rolled over and started preening for the audience.

"Grims get their reputation fer bein' death omens by their mournful bay." The dog gave out a great loud sad howl. "Jus' like that. Now tha' bay supposed to warn ya of danger. Usually they bay three times. The howl seemed to refrighten the class as they backed away except for Wayne, Harry, and to everyone surprise but his friends' Neville. The dog came back over to them and sat on their feet. The boys pet the dog and it rolled to have it's belly rubbed. This brought the class back around the dog.

"Grims eat regular food, dog food or as ya can see people food. In fact this one 'ere seems to prefer it. Particularly bacon." The dog seemed more than happy to stay by Harry for the rest of class. He occasionally went to other students but always came back to sit by Harry. It's actions only fueled the thoughts in the heads of those who took divination. It didn't help that when the class left, Harry being the last one, the grim let out three mournful bays.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed,**

 **AM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Beta'ed, I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry and Wayne dressed in their quidditch under things bright yellow sweaters with a black stripe across it with tawny colored padded pants. His boots he laced up were the Hufflepuff black with yellow stripes on them. They walked down to the Great Hall with Izzy and Susan. They met with Neville who was dressed in Gryffindor colors for support, though he flashed them yellow and black socks.

Neville leaned in and whispered, "I got three galleons on you guys with Seamus so you better win. I got enough shit for it already." Neville went back over to the Gryffindor table grinning. He got some boos from his house but took it in stride.

Wayne and Harry sat with their teammates with Izzy and Susan on their other side. Cedric looked to be in a good mood while Artie was his usual stoic self that always cropped up before game day. Natsumi, Ray, and James seemed to even eat in sync as they ate just enough to fill their bellies. Harry and Wayne both grabbed some eggs and toast. Harry always had trouble eating before a match but knew he had to. Harry and the others quickly finished off their meals and then made their way down to the pitch leaving the Great Hall to the cheers of the Hufflepuff students. The walk down to the Quidditch pitch was cold and windy and looked like at any minute the heavens would open up. Just as they got into the locker rooms the rain started with a great clap of thunder and lightning. They looked out the window and watched as the rain poured down so thick you could barely see.

"Well this will be fun," James said in a cheery voice. Natsumi and Ray both scowled at him. "What I like playing the rain makes it harder." James said still grinning.

"That's the spirit," Cedric said though he couldn't match James' grin. They all put their outer robes and guards on. Cedric, Artie, and Natsumi donned goggles for the rain while James, Ray, Harry and Wayne went without.

"We play our game and we play strong and we'll beat Gryffindor. Artie's playing on par with Wood!" The team gave a cheer. Our Beaters are just as unbeatable as Fred and George! And our Chasers' are stronger!"

"And our Seeker is the best at Hogwarts!" Artie said showing his first emotion of the day. The team roared loudly. The Hufflepuff team grabbed their brooms and made their way to the door of the locker room chanting Hufflepuff. It was hard to hear over the rain and thunder but the Hufflepuffs made their voices heard. Harry flew out and was soaked within a minute he flew out on to the field with his team. Harry flew over to where Madam Hooch was waiting for them. Harry lined up against Fred while Wayne was lined up against George. The four exchanged grins. Harry's grip tightened around his Beater's Bat as he grinned.

Madam Hooch released the snitch that disappeared into the rain within seconds. Cedric hid his groan it was nearly impossible to see anything let alone the tiny golden ball. Harry focused on the Bludgers that disappeared into the rain also. Harry could make out their blurry forms as the Quaffle went up and the Chasers fell on it. Harry shot off in search of the Bludger. The Bludger went speeding past and Harry whacked it over at Angelina Johnson, she dropped the Quaffle and James picked it up. Wayne hit another Bludger fending off George and sending the iron ball into Alicia Spinnet's side. James shot and it was blocked by Wood. The Gryffindors went on the attack. Harry used a sloth grip to avoid a Bludger and went streaming after it. He hit backwards and nailed Fred in the side. Harry went after it again and hit the Bludger towards Katie Bell but it was blown off track by the storm. Harry cursed and went after it. Fred slammed into him sending him off course and the wind only made it worse. Fred got to the Bludger and sent it barreling into Natsumi.

"Shite." Harry yelled and whipped his broom around and streaked after a Bludger. He kicked Fred as he came near him sending him of course. He slammed the Bludger after Angelina, it hit its mark and Angelina went spiraling out of control. Suddenly Harry was hit from behind and nearly pitched forward off his broom as Fred hit him.

"Oof," Harry was hit with a Bludger as he tried to right himself. George smirked at him and flew off but Wayne hit a Bludger sending it into George's stomach. Harry banked his broom to the left and shot after the iron ball. He got up on one at the same time as Wayne and they grinned at each other and both whacked at the Bludger. It went speeding towards Katie Bell. It hit her in the arm and she went down hard. She lost control of her broom and was flown off course by the wind. She plummeted into the sand that was more like mud and hit the ground unmoving. The Hufflepuff Chasers gained the upper hand and took full advantage of it. Hufflepuff went up by three goals.

Harry and Wayne flanked Natsumi as she went streaking down the pitch. Bludgers came at her and Wayne and Harry directed them away. Harry hit a Bludger at Wood as Natsumi shot and the Bludger hit Wood taking him out of the goal posts. Natsumi's shot sailed in threw the left the hoop. Hufflepuff went up by four goals. Harry flew back around trying to beat Fred for position. Fred elbowed Harry in the side and then hip checked him. Harry was thrown off for a minute but he slammed back into Fred and then went under him to get to the Bludger first. Harry hit the bludger but it was taken by the wind and sent back towards him. Harry cursed and dived out of the way. He came up just as lightning struck lighting up a cloud shaped like a great dog. Harry stopped and stared at it. A bludger slammed into his arm and brought him back to reality. He swerved and flipped his bat to his left arm, his right began throbbing something awful. He raced toward a bludger. As he moved towards the bludger his broom began to ice over. Bits of hale bit into his skin, his whole body froze. All of sudden Harry felt a hopeless depression come over him.

"Oh bugger," Harry said and pulled up his broom and looked up above him was a swarm of dementors. The black hooded figures flew over the Quidditch pitch and started moving down towards the players. Two dived for Harry while the others spread out over the other players. Harry tried to push his broom away from them but they closed in too fast and Harry felt the debilitating effects of the dementors had on him. His vision started to tunnel and he heard screaming far off. The screaming grew louder until he heard someone yelling, "No, not Harry. Not Harry." Just as he lost consciousness Harry saw a bright white light wash over the pitch. He slipped from his broom and plummeted twenty feet to the ground.

* * *

Harry woke in an uncomfortable bed and looking at a familiar ceiling. He blinked and closed his eyes as a tired feeling fell over him. He opened his eyes again and turned to his side. His mum was sitting there as was Izzy and Susan. "What happened?" Harry asked. Aurora turned to look down at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry!"

"Mum," Harry said calmly and went to hug back but was stopped by a shooting pain in his arm. "Ahh," Harry hissed in pain.

"Your arm is broken. Poppy healed it but it's going to hurt for another hour or so." Aurora said. "You also broke your leg when you fell off your broom."

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"The Dementors, they came onto the pitch. They swarmed the players. Those of us who could conjured a patronus to drive them off but a few of you had already succumbed to their effects. Wayne fell from his broom trying to avoid one as did Katie Bell. Everyone was treated for exposure." She gestured to the room where Fred and George still remained sipping hot chocolate looking pale. Oliver Wood was eating chocolate and looked like his color was returning to him. On the Hufflepuff side Wayne was in the hospital bed next to him with his leg wrapped and Natsumi was sipping hot chocolate. Cedric, Artie, Ray, and James were all standing around nibbling on chocolate talking to Wayne and Natsumi.

"Harry!" The team called noticing he was awake.

"You guys alright?" Harry asked as he shifted Aurora helping him sit up. Aurora handed him a glass of hot chocolate to drink.

"Been better but yeah," Cedric said giving a little shiver.

"Those things are nasty," Artie said with his own shiver.

"What were they doing on the pitch?" Natsumi asked from her bed.

"We don't know," Aurora answered. "They're not supposed to come on school grounds. I think they were probably drawn by the emotions of the school." They all thought on that for a minute while they sipped or nibbled on chocolate.

"Who won?" Harry asked.

Cedric grinned and reached in his robes pulling out the small golden ball. "I offered to have us replay the game but Wood said it was fair and square."

"Harry there a small problem with your broom." Susan said and Harry finally took notice of the bundle of twigs she was holding. He noticed one had the words Nimbus 2000 in gold on it.

"No." Harry said looking at the bundle.

"Yes," Susan said cringing.

Harry tossed his head back against the pillow in frustration, "Bollocks. What happened?"

"Language," Aurora reprimanded him.

"It blew into the Whomping Willow." Susan said. "Professor Flitwick retrieved the pieces. Harry's face was set in stone as he looked at the pieces of his beloved broom. He did not say anything just shrugged. Aurora knew he was shutting down his feelings and scowled, she hated when he did that. They were released from the hospital wing after Harry finished his hot chocolate and ate a bar of Honeyduke's Finest. Harry shunned Aurora who frowned until Madam Pomfrey came over.

"He's becoming a teenager. He'll talk to you when he's ready." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I was hoping to have few more years before that," Aurora said and then laughed a little, "Guess I'm going to find out how my parents felt."

* * *

"Hi Professor," Harry said coming into Professor Lupin's office. Lupin was already pouring tea for them.

"Harry," Professor Lupin greeted him. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"What's this one," Harry asked going to a tank on Professor Lupin's office.

"This one is a hinkypunk." Professor Lupin said. "They live in bogs and lure travelers to their death with their lanterns."

"Nice it looks like a cartoon." Harry said. He sat down heavily.

"You know your father used to do that when he needed to talk," Remus said. Harry picked his head up and looked at Remus. "He usually came to me over Sirius." Remus spoke a bit far off like he was in memories. He smiled, "Sirius had a tendency to turn everything into a joke."

Harry sighed, "Why do the dementors affect me like they do? No one else passes out." Harry said.

Remus breathed a heavy breath and paused before saying, "Harry unlike most of your classmates, maybe all of them, you have real horrors in your past. The Dementors are drawn towards them. As to why you pass out, the effects must be stronger for you. Why I'm not entirely sure. It would take time to study and we would probably need another person who also passes out."

"I hear her," Harry said. There was a long pause before he said, "I hear my mother when they're near. She's begging for my life."

"Lily," Remus breathed. He sat back in his chair and finished off the rest of his tea wishing it was something stronger. In fact he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a tumbler. He looked at Harry and poured a bit for him as well. Remus pushed the class towards Harry. Remus shot his back and Harry looked at the glass before taking a small sip. He was filled with a pleasant warmth after he got over the biting taste of the alcohol.

"I'm sorry," Professor Lupin said with feeling behind his words that he could not vocalize at the moment.

Harry shrugged, "I've never hear her voice before."

"Harry do not seek them out," Professor Lupin said sternly.

Harry gave him a bland look, "I'm not that stupid."

"Good." Professor Lupin answered.

"Professor my mum mentioned that she and others summoned a patronus?" Harry asked.

"Yes the patronus charm it's the only thing that can drive a dementor off." Professor Lupin said.

"It's that white light I saw?" Harry asked.

"Yes though the light can coalesce into a full bodied Patronus, the shape of an animal, if done correctly."

"And you know it?"

"Yes I do," Professor Lupin said looking at Harry oddly.

"Can you teach me?"

Professor Lupin sat back in his desk, "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why me? Your mum obviously knows it," Remus asked.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry don't shut your mum out," Remus implored him.  
Harry looked at him for a minute and nodded, "But will you teach me?"

"Yes, yes I will. After the holidays we'll start."

"I have something else to ask you," Harry said. "You were a good friend to my parents."

And Harry knew he was from the man's stories. "Why have I not heard from you in twelve years?"

Remus sat back in his desk. He poured another glass of scotch and knocked it back. He closed the door to his office. "Muffliato." He said the spell and Harry looked at him with his head tilted in question. "Spell that fills any listener's ears with noise. Harry I spent a good part of four years in a drunken stupor after that night. When I finally sobered up I tried to find you. I went to Dumbledore but all he told me was that you were safe and sound. I tried looking for you but I'm not sure it would have helped even had I found you. You see I wouldn't be allowed to care for you."

"What? Why not!" Harry asked stunned.

"You see Harry I suffer from lycanthrope."

Harry tilted his head again as he figured the word out, he had heard it before. It finally clicked, "You're a werewolf." Harry said. "That's why you missed class and look like hell."

"Why thank you for that assessment," Remus said with a grin. Harry looked a bit sheepish. "But yes. You see there are laws against me having children on my own. Not to mention what would I do with kid during the full moon?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

"You deserve to know." Remus said. "Anything else you wanted to know today?" Remus cancelled the spell around them.

"Did my dad know about your, er, furry problem." Harry asked.

Remus laughed aloud, "You father used to call it that. But yes he did. Your dad, Sirius and Peter became Animagi. You see werewolves can be around other animals without a problem whereas with humans there is. Your dad was a stag, we called him Prongs. Sirius was a great big black dog, called Padfoot and Peter was a rat, named Wormtail." Harry's eyes grew wide as Remus listed them off.

"You were the Marauders?" Harry asked.

"Where did you here that name?" Remus asked with a grin. It had been a while since he heard that.

Harry was about to blurt out the map but held his tongue, "Erm I don't think I should tell you that."

Remus just looked at him and shook his head, "Fine keep your secrets." He chuckled. "You best go visit your mum she's probably worried about you."

Harry nodded. "See you in class."

* * *

Harry looked down at Aurora's broom in his hand and sighed. In just a few moments he would be out on the pitch for the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw match. He had been trying with Aurora's broom these past weeks and was now used to its speed and little quirks but he missed his broom. His Nimbus 2000, was unrepairable and Harry was mourning it like one mourned a child. Susan and Neville found it quite hilarious while Wayne and Izzy commiserated with him over the broom. He sighed again, at least they weren't playing Slytherin. Their Nimbus 2001's would blow his broom out of the water.

Harry took up his broom and mounted it and flew out onto the pitch with the rest of team. He took his place against Ravenclaw. The two beaters were on the same broom as Harry and Wayne. Harry was paired up with Jason Samuels and Wayne was paired up against Inglebee. Samuels was the smaller of the two Ravenclaw beaters and Harry would be better paired against him. The Quaffle went up and the Bludgers were released. Harry went flying after a Bludger and was in a heavy chase with Samuels. Samuels and he were dead even as they jostled for position. Harry leveled an elbow at Samuels and clocked him in the side. Samuels pulled up just a bit and Harry whacked at the Bludger. The Bludger went streaming through the snow and hit Stretton of Ravenclaw in the back. Stretton dropped out of the formation missing a pass which Natsumi caught. Natsumi, James, and Ray went streaking down the pitch in the Hawkshead formation with Wayne and Harry clearing the way with Bludgers. Harry focused on hitting a bludger towards the Keeper, Page, he missed Samuels as he came slamming into Harry forcing him off course. Samuels took the Bludger and it hit James in the forearm as he grabbed a pass. James threw with his other arm back to Natsumi who hit the Quaffle with the back of her broom sending it towards the right hoop just passed Page's fingers.

The Ravenclaws took the Quaffle out while Harry got hit with a Bludger to the shoulder. Harry groaned with pain and maneuvered his broom after a Bludger smashing it home towards Cho Chang. He did not want her to become too comfortable in the sky. Wayne knocked another one towards the Asian seeker. She could not move fast enough for Wayne's and was hit in the side with the Bludger. She stopped flying as she tried to get her breath back. Cedric went on the offensive looking for the snitch while Cho was out.

Harry dived at Rodger Davies as he made a breakaway and forced him into James. James punched the Quaffle lose and into Ray's waiting hands. Ray took it down the pitch and rolled out of the way of a bludger. Harry flanked him and shot a Bludger off at Burrows who was hit and left Ray a clear path, another Bludger this one from Wayne threatened Page as Ray shot. Ray's shot sailed in through the open left hoop. Hufflepuff went up forty to zero.

Harry sloth grip rolled to avoid a collision with Inglebee. Inglebee had switched to Harry hoping to body him up. Inglebee stuck to Harry like glue. Harry pushed his broom hard hoping to out fly the heavier Inglebee. Inglebee slammed into Harry. Harry let out a breath as his breathing stopped for a second. Harry shook himself and went after Inglebee. He struck out with a kick to the big guy. Inglebee was sent off course and Harry whacked a Bludger at him. It hit Inglebee in the head knocking the boy out as he fell from his broom. His descent was slowed by Madam Hooch. Harry took off after the Bludger and smacked it at Cho Chang who was making a dive. The Bludger hit her in the back again causing her to lose her focus. Cedric streaked passed her in the dive. He sharply turned left and reached out his arm bagging the Snitch.

Harry and the team landed and swarmed Cedric. Ray and James hoisted him up cheering. They brought him like that all the way to the common room. It was Hufflepuff's first shutout in over two years. A party was waiting for them back in the common room. Harry who still wasn't comfortable in big crowds took off after ten minutes at the party. He followed his shoes towards Aurora's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for few minutes before the door opened showing his mum. "Harry." She said with a smile.

"Hey mum." Harry said. She welcomed him in and had some tea for him.

"Isn't there a party going on in the Hufflepuff Common Room?" Aurora asked. She paused and looked at him as he nodded, "Still not a fan of big crowds?" Harry shook his head no.

"I wanted to apologize for," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. He paused not sure how to word what he was apologizing for.

"Sulking? Brooding?" Aurora proposed with a small smile.

"Yeah," Harry said. Aurora nodded and pulled Harry in for a big hug. She held him tight.

"Don't worry I did a lot of brooding when I was your age and older. And I suspect there will be more to come from you. But know that you can always come to me." Aurora said while she hugged him. She gave him a last squeeze and let him go.

"I, I" Harry started and stopped, "I hear my mother when the dementors are around. Her last moments."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry," Aurora pulled him into another hug. Harry let a few tears slip down his face. Aurora pulled away.

"First thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to Daddy about these damn dementors being here."

"What can Grandfather do?" Harry asked. "I thought the Board of Governors agreed with Minister Fudge."

"He can rally the Wizenmagot against Fudge. This is madness they should have been gone long before after that Quidditch match."

"Why weren't they?"

"Lucius Malfoy and his damn influence over the governors. The only one who won't side with him is Madam Longbottom."

"Bunch of pansies." Harry said.

Aurora laughed, "Yes, yes they are."

* * *

The next Hogsmeade weekend was upon them before they knew it which meant Christmas was almost here. They were bundled up as it was full on winter in Scotland by now. The trek to Hogsmeade would have been better made with snow shoes but Harry's fur lined hunting boots would have to do. The group of five friends made their way first to the Shrieking Shack. They had to make the long walk through the main thorough fare of Hogsmeade and out to the far off house. Why they called it a shack was anyone's guess it looked as they came up on it an old Victorian House. The house was severely under kept as shingles were falling off and parts of the house looked sunken into the ground.

"Perfect place for a haunted house, don't ya think?" Wayne asked Harry as they walked up to the chicken wire fence that surrounded the property.

"Yeah definitely." Harry

"It is haunted," Izzy said with a confused expression.

"To bad we can't take them to a haunted house, they'd probably piss their pants." Wayne said.

"So would you," Harry said laughing.

"I would not!" Wayne protested while the three purebloods looked on in confusion.

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"One word; clowns," Harry said and Wayne gave a violent shudder.

"Oh like you wouldn't," Wayne said to which Harry just shrugged.

"Are you two done yet?" Izzy asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yes," Both boys muttered.

"Come on let's get a closer look," Harry said and they turned going a little ways passed the restricted signs. Just as Harry stepped passed he felt something coming towards him. His senses still honed from living on the streets. He threw himself to the side and came up with his wand drawn. His friends turned as the spell went passed them and saw seven Slytherins standing behind Malfoy with his wand drawn. It was Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Miles Bletchly, Cassius Warrington and Marcus Flint. The Hufflepuffs plus Neville drew their wands while Malfoy was the only one of the Slytherins to have his out. Bletchly though took his out seeing the five wands held at their sides.

"I've had enough of you Scarface. Your superiors are going to teach you a lesson." Malfoy moved to straighten his coat.

Harry did not wait for him to say anything else, "Mimblewimble." He shot the tongue-tying curse off at Malfoy and the blue spell hit the Malfoy heir. His friends acted on his spell and fired their own curses at the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle charged the five while the others returned fire. Malfoy ran like the little weasel he was.

Harry ducked under a curse from Marcus Flint and engaged the older boy. Wayne and Susan took out Crabbe and Goyle with a Jelly Legs Jinx and a Slug Eating Charm. Wayne followed up Crabbe's Jelly Leg Jinx by punching him in the nose and causing him to fall over with his legs out of his control. Wayne paid for his hit though by being hit with s tinging jinx to the side by Bletchly.

"Steleus," Neville hit Bletchly with the sneezing hex and then followed it with a tripping hex, "lapsus." Bletchly blocked the charm and fired back at Neville.

"Lapsus," Izzy's tripping jinx hit Theodore Nott. "Expelliarmus." She caught his wand and threw it as hard as she could towards the Shrieking Shack it clattered on the stone steps. Izzy ran over to Susan who was dealing with Cassius Warrington mostly by dodging his spells. Izzy added her spells to the mix causing Warrington to shield against them. Susan stopped dodging and her own spells. Warrington's shield collapsed and he was hit by to jinxes. One caused antlers to grow from his head and him to jump uncontrollably around the clearing. Susan ran over to Neville and Wayne who were still dealing with Bletchly and Izzy ran over to help Harry.

"Protego," Harry's shielded a curse from Marcus. The seventh year was no slouch and Harry had various cuts and bruises littering his body. Marcus meanwhile had taken a stinging jinx to the side of his face and it was swelling horribly. Marcus kept fighting and Harry had just shielded what he thought was a stunning spell.

Marcus narrowed his eyes seeing Izzy run over a shot a powerful cutting curse at Harry. It broke down Harry's shield, which thankfully dampened some of its power. The cutting curse hit Harry in his wand arm causing him to drop his wand.

"Protego," Izzy shielded a spell that Marcus flung at Harry. She kept her shield up as Marcus turned on her. He was preparing another spell when a great black dog charged at Marcus. The dog slammed into Marcus and knocked the seventh year to from his feet and he hit the ground. The dog stood over the seventh year growling his teeth snapping at the boy. Marcus brought his wand up but was hit with five spells as the dog leapt away from the spells. Three disarming charms from Harry, Wayne and Neville, the antler hex from Susan, and bat-boogey hex from Izzy. Marcus Flint was knocked unconscious with bats flying out his nose and antlers sprouting on his head. The dog kicked backed on his back and start chuffing as if laughing. It seemed to remember itself after a minute and took off running into the trees.

"Harry your arm." Izzy said grabbing just above where the deep cut was. "Neville give me your belt."

"What?" Neville asked.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Izzy said and made give me motion with her hand. Neville pulled off his belt and gave it over to her still a bit confused. Izzy took the belt and cinched it around his upper arm to stop the bleeding. They left the Slytherins in their various states of disarray as they ran to find help. Wayne helped Harry who was growing increasingly weaker. The blood was slowing but not stopping.

"Guys I need to stop," Harry said between breaths. "I can't breathe Flint got me with something to my ribs.

"Izzy, Susan, go." Wayne commanded. "Neville and I will stay here in case the Slytherins come round again."

The two girls ran off leaving Harry sitting on a tree stump with Wayne and Neville flanking him. "Guys there's something weird about that Grim." Harry said breathing heavily.

"No shite," Wayne said.

"He seems to like you though," Neville said with a shrug.

They weren't waiting long before Izzy and Susan showed up with Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick. "Caseum," The Headmistress whipped her wand out and pressed it to Harry's arm. The bleeding stopped right away and she released the belt from his arm. "Episky," She said waving her wand over his ribs. Harry felt a sharp pain and then his breathing evened out. "The other cuts and bruises can wait for Madam Pomfrey. Go head back to the castle while we sort out the Slytherins and send Hermes to Professor Slughorn, tell him to bring Mr. Malfoy to my office." They nodded to her and started their walk off to the castle being trialed unknowingly by the great black dog.

* * *

Harry made his way through the castle late at night. He had borrowed the map from Fred and George, supposedly to pull a prank but he had a different destination in mind. Oh, he was still going to prank the Slytherin in common room. In fact he was coming up to Slytherin house now. He looked at the map and found the password floating above the innocuous stretch of wall. "Billywig stinger." He said the password and the wall melted into nothing granting him entrance to the large common room. The Slytherin common room had all the pomp and grandeur one would expect in grand medieval castle hall. Everything was done in stone or wood, with tones of black, sliver and green. Harry thought the place was cold and drafty preferring the warmth of Hufflepuffs plants and mellow toned walls. Harry took from out of his bag a dung bomb with a time delayed release, something added by Fred and George. He went throughout the common room and dropped dung bombs into hidden spaces. He then in suspended fire Mr. Green hopes you enjoy the festivities. Of course the one whose fault this prank was would not be here for it, Malfoy had been expelled for the rest of the year. He was permitted to return only because he did not actually fight during the Hogsmeade duel. He would have to finish the year using private tutors or risk repeating a year. Harry doubted Malfoy's daddy would let that happen but one could hope.

Marcus Flint had been suspended from school for a month and banned from the Quidditch team for his role in the duel. Harry had had his ribs broken and required extensive healing on his arm. It was good thing the next Hufflepuff match was not for a month as his arm would require healing. Cassius Warrington and Miles Bletchly were also banned from Quidditch and suspended for a week each. The word was that Warrington's father Lord Warrington III was furious with his son and had attempted to curse him in McGonagall's office. As for Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott they were given two day suspensions. The Hufflepuffs and Neville were riding high on the praise of the school for their parts in the duel.

Harry left the Slytherin common room and made his way stealthily out of the castle and on to the grounds. He had seen a name on the map and wanted to check it out. He passed Hagrid's hut and put the map into his pocket. It would not do him good now as it did not cover the forest. He trekked into the forest and looked for prints. He found what he was looking for after covering a wide swath of land. He followed the trail deeper in to the forest and came upon sleeping animal. The animal twitched and opened its eyes and sprang up. Harry dropped his lit wand to the ground and pulled out his pistol as quickly as he could. The dog froze upon seeing the gun and stared at Harry.

Harry looked in the dog's eyes, "Sirius Black." The great black grim whined pitifully but transformed before Harry's eyes into a man. The man was gaunt with a sunken face and waxy looking skin. His teeth were yellow and his dark hair was long and matted. Harry had seen this look before on men on the streets where he lived before Hogwarts. It was the look of someone who had not eaten a proper meal in years, who was out in the elements day in and day out.

"Are you going to shoot me Harry," The man rasped in a hollow voice. He seemed resigned to his fate.

Harry let him stew for a few minutes before saying, "I was. And I still might." Harry's voice was as cold as ice and as firm as steel. Sirius had no doubt Harry would do just as he said.

"And what's stopping you?" Sirius asked.

"You." Harry replied. Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Your behavior towards me. You defend me, defended Izzy. Those aren't the actions of someone who wants to kill me."

Sirius looked down, "I'm not." He looked back up, "I'm not trying to kill you. I would never try to kill you."

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

"You're Ja," His voice caught, "You're James and Lily's son. You're my godson, my pup." His voice came out in shakes and some sobs. Sirius sunk down to his knees. He was crying now.

"You were found guilty." Harry said not showing any sympathy for the man. He still held the gun on him.

Sirius let out a bark of hysterical laughter, "Guilty? I never had a trial."

"What?" Harry said in surprise. How could someone go to jail without a trial, ran through Harry's head.

"I never had a trial, I was chucked into Azkaban right after they caught me." Sirius said sobering a bit.

Harry sat down on a nearby tree, his gun still aimed at Sirius but hanging limply in his hand. "Why?"

"It was my fault. I made your dad switch secret keepers to Peter." Sirius said, he growled the name Peter.

"Secret Keepers?" Harry asked.

"Your parents used a charm called the Fidelius Charm. It can hide anything and everything from everyone except those who know the secret of its location. The secret is kept by a secret keeper and only that person can reveal the location. I was supposed to be secret keeper but I had them switch to Peter." Again there was a snarl at the name Peter. "I thought I could be a decoy but Peter is the one that betrayed your parents to Voldemort."

Harry sat there pensive as he thought on everything Sirius said to him. "Why are you here?"

"Peter that slimy little rat is here." Sirius spit after he said it.

Harry was silent and then, "He's somebody's rat isn't he?"

"You're quick," Sirius said with a grin. "The Weasley boy's to be exact."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously. He held the gun tighter. His finger flashing to the trigger and off again.

Sirius moved and Harry put his finger on the trigger again. Sirius pulled out of his pocket a newspaper clipping and thrust it at Harry. Harry unfolded the paper and saw the entire Weasley family in front of the Pyramids. In Ron's hands was a rat.

"It's him." Sirius rasped. "I'd recognize him anywhere."

"You can tell from this?" Harry asked. Looking at the rat. Harry looked close and realized the rat was missing a toe. "He's missing a toe."

"Dirty bastard cut it off before he blew up the street." Sirius said.

Everything was certainly adding up in Sirius's favor. "This is why you attacked the Fat Lady?"

"She wouldn't let me in." Sirius said with a shrug.

Harry put his gun away, "Are you going to be here for a while?"

"Until I kill that rat." Sirius said snarling like a dog.

"I need to check your story out," Harry said standing and pulling out the map. "I'll see you soon."

"You found the map?"  
"Yes and no you can't have it." Harry said turning to walk away from the man. He felt reasonably comfortable turning his back on the man. He was fairly certain that Sirius was telling the truth, not mention if the man wanted to kill him he had plenty of opportunities. He needed to find out if Black had a trial or not but he was not sure how to go about doing that.

* * *

The next day found Harry in the library of Hogwarts. He was searching through the archives of the Daily Prophets that the library had. He went back twelve years searching for information about the war. He told his friends that he was interested in finding out about Black's trial. Harry had just found one paper that talked about Sirius Black's betrayal of the Potters. He read through the article and found the same information he already knew.

"Here's one Harry," Susan said thrusting the paper at him. The title glared out at him 'BLACK APPREHNDED.' Harry read through the article. It said the hit wizards were the first on scene, Cornelius Fudge and his partner Aaron Williams.

"Cornelius Fudge?" Harry said aloud to mostly himself.

"Auntie said that arrest helped him get elected as Minister," Susan said.

"It doesn't say anything about a trial," Harry said. "It just says he was taken to Azkaban for the murder of the Potters and Peter Pettigrew plus thirteen muggles."

"Let me see that," Susan took it back. She flipped through it with speed. "That's not possible." Susan said more to herself than the others. She started flipping through all papers as fast as she could read them. None of them said anything about a trial. "That's not possible!" Susan repeated again a bit hysterically. She had been raised to believe in the criminal justice system, in people having rights and being proven guilty.

"Sue what's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"I trail would have been all over the papers it would have been the biggest thing to happen in our world after the fall of You-Know-Who."

"Yeah so?" Wayne asked.

"He didn't have a trial." Susan said with a frown. Her foundations were shaken and she imagined her aunt would be less than pleased.

"So? He did it what's the use of a trial?" Wayne asked his brow furrowed. Everyone knew Black betrayed the Potters.

"That might not be true," Harry said.

 **A/N: So this chapter went into a total different direction then was planned. Might turn out to be another short story now, there was originally a lot more cannon but I decided I don't like writing cannon. So the next chapter might take a little while.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Harry sat down in Cyril's office with a sheaf of newspapers. Aurora sat next to him while Cyril sat behind his desk Dawn was sitting on his chair's armrest. "So Harry what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Cyril asked he was very curious it appeared his daughter was just as clueless as Dawn and he.

"Yes please enlighten us," Aurora asked her voice tight with worry.

"First I need to show you some memories." Harry said. "Mum could you do the spell."

"Sure honey," Aurora said and placed her wand to Harry's temple. She drew the memories out as Cyril moved to get his pensieve. He set it on the desk and Aurora placed the strand of memories into the pensieve. It swirled around in the blue and the two magical adults placed themselves in the pensieve. Dawn moved to sit next to Harry.

"You want to tell me what they're seeing," she asked him. She took his hand and with her other hand brushed his hair out of his eyes gently.

Harry nodded, "Well it started in Diagon Alley this summer right before school. We saw a great big black dog. He looked like a stray and I gave him some of my ice cream. We saw him again at Hogwarts. Hagrid did a lesson on grims, they're a great big black dog that supposedly is an omen of death. Well the grim was the same dog from the Alley. He seemed to like me and stayed by me for the whole class."

"Are you sure it was the same dog?" Dawn asked a bit skeptical, London to Scotland was a long way for a dog to go.

"I'm getting to that. I had a meeting with Professor Lupin and he explained some things to me about my dad and his friends. Professor Lupin was one of his close friends."

"Aurora told me about him. She said you two were becoming close." Dawn added. Harry nodded.

"Well my dad and his friends were Animagi, they could turn into animals. My dad was a stag, Sirius Black was a great big black dog," Dawn gasped, "and Peter Pettigrew was a rat. Did mum tell you about the fight in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes." Dawn told him.

"Well the grim appeared and defended me and Izzy from Marcus Flint that's the only reason we beat him. The dog bit him around the leg. I put everything together and figured out the dog was actually Sirius Black. I found him out in the forbidden forest. I confronted him."

"Harry you didn't?" Dawn asked horrified. She grabbed him into a hug for a minute.

"He told me under gun point that he did not betray my parents that Peter Pettigrew did. He had a convincing story. He broke down crying at one point and it wasn't fake. I can tell." Harry said thinking back to the orphanage.

"He's convinced you?"

"For the most part." Harry handed her one of the newspapers it was the picture of the Weasleys. "Look at the rat. It's missing a toe and apparently the rat was Percy's before Ron's. That's a long life for a rat."

Dawn scanned the picture and could see the rat was missing a toe. She knew the story well of what happened. She had asked Cyril as soon as Sirius Black escaped. "Harry he was found guilty."

"No he never had a trial." Harry pushed the rest of the papers towards her.

"Let me see those," It was Cyril's commanding voice. Harry and Dawn turned and handed over the papers to Cyril. Aurora went over to Harry.

"Harry if you ever do something like that again I'll ground you until you fifty. As it is you're grounded for the rest of the holiday. No friends over, no hunting, understand? What were you thinking going to meet Sirius Black by yourself?" Aurora was speaking a mile minute her hands in the air. Harry just looked at her as if she had lost it, which she had. It was not every day your son goes off to meet a supposed mass murder by himself.

"Aurora," Dawn called. Aurora kept going with her rant. "Aurora!" She stood and grabbed Aurora by her arms. "Calm down. We get it. Harry's grounded but he's also fine and sitting right in front of you." Aurora looked at her mother and then at Harry and sat down next to him and gripped his hand tight.

"I remember these articles," Cyril said reading them over.

"There isn't a single one about a trial," Harry said. They all looked at him. "Not one."

"My father would have been there for the trial not me," Cyril said quietly, "But I don't remember it ever having taken place." Cyrus put his head in his hands. "How could we let this happen?" He asked.

"What?"

Cyrus paused and looked at Harry who had asked the question, "Harry you know how the dementors effect you. Imagine that every day for every hour on end. If this is all true we have sent an innocent man to that fate for the last twelve years and no one cared to notice. I need to get in touch with Amelia right away."

* * *

"Harry we need you to do something for us," Cyril said. They were back in his office only this time with Susan and Amelia added to the crew.

"Minister Fudge did not take me bring up the fact that Sirius Black did not have a trial well." Amelia said. "He practically threw me out of his office. The only thing that's going to get Black his trial is if we capture Peter Pettigrew alive."

"Why would he do that?" Both teens asked at once.

Amelia side, "This is much more than a faux pas. This has the potential to bring down this administration and cast the former one into the darkness forever. People will go to Azkaban over this and not just Peter Pettigrew if this story is true. Minister Fudge is a bad position because he was one of the arresting hit wizards, one who took Black to Azkaban."

"We need you to get that rat." Cyril implored them.

"I don't want to spook him by having aurors come and search the dorms. "He's still hiding and has no reason to think you're a threat. You're friends with Fred and George Weasley maybe they can help you." Amelia said. "Get that rat and get it to the headmistress."

* * *

"So you're telling us the rat, that we've been changing in front, one of our brothers has slept with, and countless other things, is actually a person?" George asked.

"A real living creeper who actually betrayed the Potters?" Fred asked.

"Yes, that is if Black is telling the truth," Harry said.

"And you think he was?" George asked. Both twins were sitting there shell-shocked and had yet to crack a joke or do anything but stare at Harry and the others.

"There's an easy way to find out," Harry said. "Do you have the map?" Fred pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Harry in a flash. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said tapping the map. Everyone pushed in and gathered around to look over his shoulder. They searched the map everyone's eyes going to Gryffindor Tower. They found Ron Weasley's dot on the map and searched for Peter Pettigrew but did not find his name there.

"No Peter Pettigrew." Fred said sounding relieved.

"Wait, there." Wayne spotted the name in the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Bugger!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time. Their sentiments were echoing in the heads of the others. They really did not want the story to be true. But in front of them was evidence.

"Maybe it's a mistake," George said. Fred nodded his head.

"But the map has never lied before," Fred said after a minute.

"We need to get that rat," George said.

"We'll be back," Fred and George took the map and ran from the Reaver's Den.

"Shite he's on the move," they heard Fred say as the two boys left.

"You think they're going to catch him?" Wayne asked.

"If anyone can it's Fred and George." Susan said.

Fred and George did not catch Pettigrew a week ago. Apparently Hermione Granger's new cat had decided the rat would make a fine meal and was hunting it down. No one had seen the rat since. He had not appeared on the map either. They started taking turns watching the map, it was Harry's turn. Harry was in Charms class and keeping one eye on his notes and the other on the map that was hidden under his books.

"The Freezing charm is a useful little charm for many things. For instance making ice cubes, freezing water to walk across, cooling salamanders, and extinguish fires." Professor Flitwick was saying. Harry looked over the map but did not spy Pettigrew anywhere. Harry sighed the rat must have made his way on to the grounds. He just hoped the cat had not killed him.

"The incantation is glacius," Professor Flitwick showed them how the spell worked on a glass of water. Out his wand flowed white mist that engulfed the glass and turned the water to ice.

"Now try it out," Flitwick said. He waved his wand and everyone's glasses filled with water.

Harry muttered, "glacius," while everyone else was shouting it. Harry did not have the ability to shout plus he thought it was kind of stupid. He never saw professors shouting spells or even really saying them. The cold came out of his wand but it did not freeze the water in his glass. Harry frowned at the glass and then at the map neither did what he wanted. He tried the spell again, "glacius." This time his glass clouded with ice but did not freeze. Harry closed his eyes and cleared his head of thought before trying it again, "glacius," the glass of water froze to a solid block of ice.

Harry pushed the glass of ice away from him and concentrated on the map. He held in a gasp as he saw Peter Pettigrew appear outside the Great Hall. "Professor," Harry shot his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"May I use the restroom?" Harry asked. Flitwick nodded and Harry walked calmly out of the classroom. As the door shut behind him Harry took off at a run and slipped the map into his hands. He ran with it keeping track of Pettigrew. Harry got to the Great Hall and ran in looking for the rat. He looked rather insane as he looked from the paper in his hands to the Great Hall. He ran past students' ducking under the tables, he spotted the rat under Gryffindor's table. It was facing the other way. The rat started moving towards the entrance of the hall and Harry took off after it. He hopped on to the table sprinting down it and when the rat popped out from under Harry dove after it. Harry landed on it and grabbed the rat up with his hands. It squealed and tried to get away. Harry stood up with the rat triumphantly in his hands much to the amusement of the students in the hall.

"Mr. Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall's voice came from in front of him. Harry looked up from the rat to see McGonagall looming over him.

"I got him," Harry said with his eyes blazing.

McGonagall's annoyed look faded and she transfigured a cage out a quill. "Put him in." Harry shoved the protesting rat into the cage as it squealed. McGonagall tapped the cage and it glowed blue before fading, "Unbreakable charm. Follow me." Harry picked up the cage and followed her. They went to her office and Harry was filled with a giddy feeling. He practically skipped behind McGonagall, he was carrying the possible betrayer of his parents.

They got to her office, "Put him down over there." Professor McGonagall tossed the floo powder into the fire and stuck her head in. Harry stifled a laugh that particular form of communication always cracked him up. Harry heard her say, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones' office. Amelia, we got him." Harry did not hear the response but Professor McGonagall pulled her head out the fire and stepped back. The floo flared to life seconds later in three consecutive times. Director Bones stepped out of the floo and then Aurors Shacklebolt and Shaffiq stepped through.

"Have you tried the spell yet?"

"No," Professor McGonagall said but nodded towards the cage where the rat was freaking out now. It was frantically moving about the cage searching for a way out while squealing.

"Kingsley," Director Bones prompted. Auror Shacklebolt went over to the cage and pulled the rat out holding it by the neck in one hand. Auror Shaffiq moved to stand beside Shacklebolt with a pair of magical handcuffs in his hands.

"Homorphus," Director Bones' spell it the rat. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the spell hit the rat. In seconds standing before them was short, squat balding man with greasy hair. He had over grown yellow nails and yellow teeth. He flinched back as he realized the spell worked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Professor McGonagall said.

"Pr, pr, professor," Pettigrew said. Professor McGonagall glared at small man.

"Shaffiq," Director Bones prompted. Shaffiq slapped the cuffs on Pettigrew. They flashed red as they closed on Pettigrew's wrists. Harry looked at the cuffs with interest.

"Ha, Harry sweet boy don't let them take me," Pettigrew begged. Professor McGonagall and Director Bones both stepped in front of Harry hiding him from view.

"Let's go Aurors," Director Bones prompted them to go through the floo. They all disappeared in seconds.

"Harry, mind explaining this?" Professor McGonagall said pulling the map out of his back pocket. She could see the outlines of Hogwarts and the names of students. Harry having forgotten to close the map.

"Um my map," Harry said with a shrug trying to convince her it was nothing. She opened it up and Harry hid a wince; this was not good. The Headmistress gasped as she realized just what she was looking at.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it," Harry said easily.

The Headmistress gave Harry a droll look, "You realize you're not getting this back?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You may go," McGonagall said.

"Um I was kinda in Charms class when this happened." That droll look was back and Harry fought not to fidget.

"You're lucky you caught him." She said with a small smile. She grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and wrote him out a note. "Go straight back to class. I'll know if you don't." She said tapping the map. Harry sighed and took the note.

* * *

 _PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE, HIDDING AS A RAT AT HOGWARTS_ the tittle of the Daily Prophet article glared out at everyone. Whispers broke out amongst the students at Hogwarts. "What! No! It can't be!" Ron Weasley yelled and then ran out of the Great Hall with Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny following.

"Way to go Harry," Wayne high fived Harry at the table.

"And the dementors are going to be pulled from Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin.

"What? Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah apparently the board of governors received so many howlers they re-considered. They'll still be in Hogsmeade but that's the closets they're allowed to get to the school.

"Why still in Hogsmeade?"

"That one I can answer. Auntie wrote and said Fudge is still being difficult he won't suspend the hunt for Black until Pettigrew is questioned and goes on trial."

"Bloody poofter," Wayne muttered.

"When is he set to be questioned?" Harry asked her.

"Today. Auntie is overseeing it personally." Susan answered. Her aunt thought Harry deserved to know and knew Susan would pass on the information to him. Director Bones wanted to keep Harry out of this for as long as possible, sending a letter to Susan was not suspicious to any press that might come sniffing.

"Good we should find Padfoot and tell him," Harry said with a nod.

"We'll go tonight." Wayne said. "I want to see this guy."

"Come on we have to get to Ancient Runes." Izzy said as they finished off their breakfast.

The four of them made their way off to Ancient Runes waving to Neville who had Divination. Neville gave them a wave and went in the opposite direction to Trelawney's classroom, he did not look particularly excited. The four Hufflepuffs went up the stairs and through the many corridors to find Ancient Runes.

"Shame you lost the map though," Wayne said with groan.

"I know telling Fred and George is going to suck," Harry said as they entered the classroom.

"We're going to have to pull our pranks in the middle of the night from now on," Wayne said in a whisper to Harry. Harry nodded.

"Alright class today were moving on to Elder Futhark runes." She passed out a sheet of parchment with the runes on them. Today you're going to practice writing them so you need a blank parchment. Now the first one is Fehu, does anyone know what it means? Yes Miss Greengrass?"

"Wealth or cattle in the olden days." Daphne answered primly. She had a small smirk playing on her lips as she noticed Granger's put out look.

"Good. And does anyone know where you most commonly find the Fehu rune today?" Professor Babbling asked with grin. The woman nearly always had a smile on her face. "Miss MacDougal?"

"Gringotts coins," Izzy answered.

"Excellent. Combined with Thurisaz and Algiz it prevents the coins from being melted down."

Daphne raised her hand and Professor Babbling nodded for her to go ahead, "Couldn't you just etch new runes on it."

"Ah, why don't you try? Does anyone have a coin on them?" Harry nodded and pulled out a sickle. He flicked it to Daphne who caught it deftly out of the air. Daphne pulled out her etching rod. She heated and prepared to etch the rune but something seem to prevent the rod from touching the coin. She tried multiple times before looking up at Professor Babbling. "What other rune is present in the scheme?"

Daphne looked at her sheet of runes, "Gebo."

"Repel; you cannot etch new runes onto it because of that particular rune. Now on to the next rune. Uruz; strength. Used to strengthen rune schemes or to strengthen what you place it on such as a necklace." Thurisaz; power and force. Ansuz; stands for Odin. It was used to evoke the god's wisdom and logic in old rituals. It does not get much use today. Raido; flight. Any guess on what we use this rune on?"

"Brooms!" Came the shout from the excited students.

Professor Babbling laughed a deep a belly laugh, "Correct five points to all houses." The students grinned and gave each other high fives. "It's also used on flying carpets. Now the next one is Kenaz; fire. Gebo also stands for gift but is not used much in runic schemes for that. "Wunjo; meaning joy. Hagalaz; solid, used to make things solidify. Nauthiz; need. Nauthiz is used in runic schemes to connect runes. Isa, perhaps the easiest to draw means ice. Jera; plenty again used as a connection to multiply effects. Eihwaz; illusion. Used to create illusions. Any ideas on what we use it for the most?"

"Invisibility?" Susan offered.

"Correct. Perthro; chance or gamble used for connections. Algiz stands for protection used for exactly that. Sowilo is for victory and good fortune thought to bring luck when inscribed. Tiwaz; sacrifice, used in rituals. Berkano; life, used to animate objects. Ehwaz; travel again used on brooms and floos. Mannaz; meaning man. It's used to animate objects as well. Laguaz; sea, can harness the power of the sea. Ingwaz; nature. Dagaz; clarity. And finally Othala; home. Alright so for the rest of class practice drawing out the runes." The class started to draw out their runes.

Harry drew each of his runes a total of five times before moving on to the next one. By the end he was fairly confident that he could draw the runes correctly if asked without looking at them. The tone rang for the end of class and everyone gathered up their things leaving the classroom laying their parchments on Professor Babbling's desk. "Thanks guys and gals enjoy your day." She waved to them as they left the classroom.

Harry and Wayne made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures with Neville. "So is Trelawney still predicting my death?"

"Yep." Neville grinned. "She says that by the end of the year you'll be deader than a door nail."

"Bloody annoying professors." Harry muttered.

"Hope yer not talkin' 'bout me," Hagrid said with a large grin.

"No Professor Trelawney," Harry said sneering the word professor.

"Ah bunch o' hooey anyway," Hagrid said. As he spoke a puff of feathers appeared and then a brightly multicolored bird appeared. It was a plump bird that looked somewhat like a chicken but much larger and it had a large beak like a vulture only larger.

"Is that a dodo?" Harry asked in awe. The rest of the class had shown up and some of the muggle-borns had the same expression on their faces.

"Yer close. It's a diricawl." At Hagrid's words a bunch of other birds popped into existence. "Borrowed 'em from er friend."

"Cool." Someone said from the back as the diricawls popped all over the class area. Hagrid was grinning at his success.

"Diricawl's eat fruit, nuts, seeds, bulbs an' roots. Their beak is used fer' defense. But their best defense is their disappearin' act." As he spoke the diricawls appeared and disappeared on students desks. "So I want yer ta feed 'em. Learn their quirks."

* * *

Harry snuck out of the dorms with Wayne late in the middle of the night. Harry led the way to the same spot out in the Forbidden Forest. Snow was falling making it easy to pick out the paw prints they needed to follow, the light of the full moon showing them the way. They heard a loud howl from off in the distance. "Maybe we shoulda checked ta see if it was full moon before we did this?" Wayne said his teeth chattering.

"We're fine Hagrid said there were no werewolves in the forest, just wolves." Harry said he dealt with the cold better than most people. His cloak was plenty warmer than his holey old sweatshirt a few years ago on the street.

"Oh that makes me feel loads better," Wayne said sarcastically as they trooped through the forest. They came to a large hollowed out log.

"Sirius," Harry called. Out of the log came the familiar great black dog. He sniffed at Wayne before transforming into Sirius Black. The man was still in the same old prison rags and ratty old coat that he was the last time Harry saw him.

"Harry," Sirius rasped. "You're back."

"I caught Pettigrew he was being questioned today." Harry said with a grin. Sirius tipped his head back with his eyes closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

He started laughing, a dark chuckle, "I wanted to kill him." Harry just shrugged.

"Tha' woulda accomplished shite." Wayne said drawing attention to himself.

"And who is this?" Sirius asked with grin.

"My best friend Wayne; he wanted to meet you."

"Before they deloused you," Wayne said with an easy grin.

Sirius chuckled and gave a bow, "Lord Sirius Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black but much more importantly Padfoot of the Marauders and Godfather to Harry Potter." He grinned, "I bet my mother's rolling in her grave that I'm the only one left in the family." He started laughing uncontrollably. Harry and Wayne shared a look. When Sirius finally stopped he had started crying, "Sorry Azkaban." He shrugged.

"Right dementors," Wayne said with a shudder. "Still can't get rid of that cold feeling." Sirius looked at them oddly.

Harry caught the look, "Dementors swarmed the Quidditch Pitch during our last game. All of us on the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams were in the hospital wing, some longer than others." Wayne subtly pointed to Harry.

"What!" Sirius shouted the two boys jumped at the volume.

"They're gone now," Wayne added quickly.

"Yeah thanks to some howlers from parents to the board of governors," Harry snickered. "Would have liked to have seen Lucy Malfoy's face." Wayne and Sirius both laughed at his words. "We brought you some food." They pulled out a bundle from the bag slung around Wayne's shoulders. Sirius fell on the food like dying man, which he very well might have been. Who knows when the last time he ate was.

"Thank you," Sirius said though it was slightly distorted by the chicken leg he was eating.

"Hopefully by tomorrow the order to kiss on sight will be revoked." Harry said. "If it is I'll bring Director Bones here for you to turn yourself in, she won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sirius looked dubiously at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yeah." Harry and Wayne said at the same time. "We'll see you soon." Harry said and the two boys left Sirius to his food. They snuck back into the castle just avoiding Mrs. Norris meaning Filch was not far behind.

"Does that guy ever sleep?" Wayne asked.

"Doesn't look like it, let's get back to the common room asap." Harry took off with Wayne on his heels.

* * *

The Reavers sat in their den cooking up their latest prank. It was going to be a difficult one, they were pranking all the houses at once. It required them to brew four different potions combine with transfiguration and charm spells. Mr. Green and Miss Purple where brewing the potion for the Slytherins.

Miss Purple added in the ashwinder fangs to the potion. Mr. Green stirred the potion three times clockwise and one time counter clockwise for four cycles.

"Right now we add the fwooper feathers." Miss Purple said with grin. She was thinking about the effects of the potion. She giggle every minute or so.

"And stir after five minutes of waiting." Mr. Green said with his own smirk. He waited as Miss Purple counted down the seconds. Mr. Green stirred the now pink potion five cycles of one counter clockwise and two clockwise stirs. They let the potion simmer while Miss Purple prepared the stinging nettles. Mr. Green pulverized the dried Glumbumble eggs. The two ingredients need to go in at the same time. They poured the powder ingredients into the cauldron. The potion turned a bright turquoise and started steaming. Mr. Green stirred the potion for a minute straight and the steaming stopped and the potion turned a dark green.

"Now we need to let it simmer for ten minutes and then it's ready." Mr. Green and Miss Purple shared a high five.

Mr. Orange and Mr. Brown were brewing the potion for the Ravenclaws. The two boys were in the middle of their potion. They had just added the dried lobalug to the potion and it turned a yellowish green.

Mr. Orange crushed nettles in the mortar and pestle, "We add this to the potion after it turns emerald green. Watch the flames it has to stay on medium heat." Mr. Orange told Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown nodded and started fiddling with the flames using his wand.

"You know potions is a lot easier with two people," Mr. Brown said.

"Yeah too bad after first year you're on your own." Mr. Orange said as he worked on slicing the nogtail tail into one inch pieces.

"I can't believe we willingly drink potions," Mr. Brown said as Mr. Orange added the pieces. They dissolved into the potion turning it a light blue color.

"Nice were done," Mr. Orange said with a laugh.

Mr. Red, Mr. Gray, and Miss White were working on the spells for Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. When the others were finished with their potions they joined the three working on the spells. "We got the combination of spells for both of the tables." Mr. Red said.

"I'll cast the charm spells," Mr. Green said looking them over.

"And I'll cast the transfiguration spells," Mr. Red said.

"I'll take the potions to the house elves," Mr. Gray said.

"Great let's get back to the common rooms before we're missed." Miss White said. They got up and scattered leaving Mr. Red and Mr. Green.

"Meet you in the Great Hall at three," Mr. Green said.

"Aye," Mr. Red said grinning. They clasped hands and then separated as they left to go.

The two met up at three in the morning outside the Great Hall in the shadows of the doors. The two boys snuck in to the Great Hall and moved to the required tables. First they hit the Gryffindor table where first Mr. Red laid his spells and then Mr. Green added his own. They moved over to the Hufflepuff table and added the spells. They snuck back to their dorm rooms' quiet as mice.

The next day at breakfast the Reavers sat at their tables practically twitching in anticipation. It started with the Slytherins they started hiccupping with each hiccup they started to turn red and gold. Finally after three minutes the Slytherins had turned a vibrant red and gold.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table the students started screaming when they noticed their friends' tongues had become forked. The screams turned to hisses within seconds. When they tried to speak it came out as a series of hisses. Fred and George took it all in stride and seemed to be carrying on a conversation with each other though they had no idea what the other was saying.

The Ravenclaw table was laughing until they started to slowly sprout ivy like tendrils out of their heads. Screams were heard by all as the ivy started to spread down until it was all the way to the floor. They looked to the Hufflepuff table with glares thinking it had to be them with their prowess in Herbology.

The Hufflepuffs, did not know who to laugh at. The Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors, the Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were glaring at the Hufflepuffs. The time release on the spells of the Hufflepuff table activated and the Hufflepuff students grew beaks and gave off very convincing eagle screeches as they laughed. Their laughter turned to looks of horror. Susan and Izzy looked rather put out despite knowing it would happen but Harry and Wayne screeched back and forth at each other. The Hufflepuffs started glaring at the Ravenclaws. This time no credit was given to the Reavers but the whispers claimed it was them anyways.

* * *

 _PETER PETTIGREW THE TRUE BETRAYER_ the title of the article was proclaimed in the largest lettering Harry had yet seen in the Daily Prophet. He scanned the article looking for the information he wanted and found it at the bottom, the order to kiss Sirius Black on sight had been revoked. It also said Sirius Black was to receive a new trial when he was caught. Harry got up from the table and made his way to his mum at the head table.

"Mum I need to use the floo." Harry said to Aurora quietly.

"Oh? Why?" Aurora asked.

"I know where Sirius Black is." Aurora nearly choked on her juice.

"Come on," She said getting up quickly. The two power walked out the doors of the Great Hall and up to her office. "What do you intend to do?"

"To lead Director Bones to him. I don't trust him with anyone but her." Harry said.

"I'm going with you." Aurora said. Aurora threw the floo powder in her fireplace and called out sticking her head in the fire, "Director Bones, Ministry of Magic; Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry only heard one half of the conversation but within a minute Aurora pulled back. The floo flared with green flames and Director Bones stepped out and then Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Why am I not surprised that you find yourself at the center of things again." Director Bones said looking at Harry. Harry just shrugged.

"Come on," Harry said and led the group out of Aurora's office and into the castle. They left the castle and went onto the grounds. When Harry led them into the forest all the adults had their wands out and at the ready. Harry just looked at them. He'd been out here before and nothing had attacked him. He felt comfortable enough not to have his wand out. They walked for about ten minutes before they came to dog chewing on a massive cooked turkey leg.

"Padfoot." Harry called. The dog looked up and growled seeing the adults with Harry. "It's okay Padfoot. This is my mum, Aurora," Harry gestured to the woman who had moved slightly in front of him at the growl. Padfoot eyed the woman. "And this is Director Bones and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. You've been given a trial, the order to kiss on sight has been revoked and the dementors have been called back to Azkaban." Harry explained to the dog and the others realized he was talking to Sirius Black and that the man was an Animagus.

The dog tilted his head before nodding and then standing before them was Sirius Black. "Hello." Sirius said.

"I wasn't aware you were an Animagus Mr. Black." Director Bones commented.

"We all were," Sirius rasped.

"All?"

"James, me, Peter," He growled at the last name.

"Yes we've taken precautions against Mr. Pettigrew. We added wards to his cells in Azkaban. You will be taken to the Ministry holding cells to await trial." Director Bones said. Sirius gave a sigh of relief that he would not be heading back to Azkaban. Sirius nodded and he stepped forward into Kingsley's grasp. Kingsley held him loosely sensing Sirius would not struggle. Together they walked to the castle. Many students they came upon shrieked with terror when they saw Black. It was hard to forget what you've known to be true for twelve years. Sirius had a small smirk playing at his lips every time someone ran away.

"Did you really have to march him through my school," Headmistress McGonagall said.

"We need to use the floo with the cuffs he has on," Director Bones said with a shrug.

"See to it that you hurry," Professor McGonagall said. "And Mr. Black try not to enjoy this so much." The Headmistress said as she walked away. "Harry get to class."

"Fine, bye mum," Harry gave Aurora a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"Somebody needs to explain that," Sirius said.

"Maybe once you're found innocent," Aurora said before walking off leaving him with Director Bones and Auror Shacklebolt.

* * *

"Ready Harry?" Aurora asked both of them were dressed in fine clothes. Aurora in dress robes and Harry in a suit. She came over to him and straightened his tie. Harry was a bit pale as he nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said. He paused and then asked, "He will be found innocent right?" Harry couldn't imagine being given a glimmer of hope and then having rip away for another trip to Azkaban.

"In all likelihood yes," Aurora said.

"In all likelihood?" Harry parroted.

"Come on through the floo I'll tell you when we get there." As she spoke a knock on the door was heard to her quarters was heard. She waved her wand to unlock and open the door calling out, "Come in." Remus Lupin appeared at the door in what looked like the best clothes he owned, an old pin stripped suit. "Remus," Aurora said with a bright smile.

"Professor," Harry said with an anxious grin. "You're coming with us?" Remus returned looked even paler than Harry and a bit sick to his stomach.

"They have that Undersecretary Umbridge presiding over the trial. The radio just announced it." Remus said with a grimace.

Aurora frowned, "Toad of a woman." She said under her breath. "Alright through the floo so were not late."

Remus nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Ministry of Magic, entrance." He disappeared in the green flames. Harry and Aurora followed him through and appeared in the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The entrance was packed with people rushing back and forth, workers and then everyone who had gathered for the trial. Remus was waiting for them by the fireplace.

"Bloody vultures," Aurora said looking at the press pool that was not able to get a pass into the trail. Rita Skeeter was at the front of the pack. Aurora shot her a venomous glare as the woman took a picture. Her hand started moving to her wand.

"Mum you can't curse her in public." Harry said quietly with a laugh. Remus gave smiled and it turned into a chuckle when he heard her mumble some rather unflattering things towards the blond with the acid colored glasses.

"I think that's unfair to the cows," Remus said as he pushed his way through for them to the elevator. Aurora cracked a grin.

"Mum what about the trial?" Harry asked. "And who's Umbridge?"

Aurora looked down at him and started explaining quietly. "A trial like this will be held in front of the whole Wizengamot and is usually presided over by the Minister. He recused himself, mostly because Director Bones forced him to."

"There's no jury?" Harry asked.

"The Wizengamot is the jury."

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them and unfortunately there are some members who benefit from Sirius being imprisoned."

"But the evidence and that truth potion."

Remus spoke up, "Veritaserum can be tricked Harry and although Sirius is still in custody you can expect for it to be brought up."

Harry growled, "By who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Aurora sneered the name. Remus let loose his own growl which sounded rather fearsome given the wolf within.

Harry bit out, "Why him?"

"Lucius Malfoy is married to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Narcissa is Sirius's cousin. As the only other un-incarcerated Black male, Draco can inherit the Black fortune and seat on the Wizengamot."

"Bunch of pony and trap," Harry muttered followed by, "little ponce." Remus chuckled having heard him.

"Be that as it may, Lucius Malfoy holds sway with a number of old families." Remus said.

"Luckily Daddy has been countering some of his influence." Aurora said.  
"Really? But your family has always been more neutral." Remus said surprised.

Aurora placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the lift dinged and turned smiling at Remus, "That was before Harry became part of the family." She looked from Remus to Harry and smiled when Harry took her hand and squeezed it. They were deposited into a long marble hallway where people were milling about waiting for the trail to start. They all turned to stare at Harry and started whispering. Harry ignored them but both Remus and Aurora glared at them with annoyance. They entered the courtroom and where followed by a rush of people as a bell tolled signaling the trail would be starting.

Harry entered the courtroom and looked around with an uneasy feeling. This place was not designed to be comfortable. There was a wide open area where a single most uncomfortable looking metal chair sat. Behind the chair was a dark lit hallway that screamed out with ominous feelings. Surrounding the chair on high horseshoe dais was seating for the Wizengamot, or at least that's what Harry thought. The men and women in that level had red or black robes on with funny looking hats that reminded Harry of something Cardinals wore. Harry spied some familiar figures. Cyril was in a red robe and he nodded at Harry. Harry gave him a little wave as Aurora motioned for him to move.

Aurora pointed out, "There's mum." Harry looked and saw Dawn seated with regal looking brunette woman. Both women were dressed in fine robes. Dawn waved them over to their seats. The spectator seats were in a platform above the Wizengamot. The three made their way up to them. The two older women stood and Dawn hugged her daughter and Harry. She shook Remus's hand. "Nice to meet you Professor Lupin."

"Likewise Lady Sinistra," Remus said with a slight bow.

"Call me Dawn."

Aurora turned to the other women, "Hello Candace." She gave her a hug.

"Aurora." Candace said warmly before turning to Harry and Remus.

Aurora introduced them, "Lady Greengrass this is my ward Harry Potter and Professor Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Lady Greengrass," Harry shook her hand and gave her a slight smile.

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Potter." Remus greeted her in turn and was pleasantly surprised when she did shake his hand, "My daughter Daphne says you are the best DADA teacher she's had." Remus gave her a small smile and a nod.

They took their seats as a tone rang and a hush fell over the courtroom. A women in black robes with a hideous pink bow pinned to them stepped up to a raised podium in the first dais. On the left side of the horseshoe at another raised podium a women in black robes stepped up to the platform. She had dark black hair that slightly curled with heavy lidded gray eyes.

Remus let a low whistle, "Andromeda Tonks."

"Yes," Lady Greengrass said quietly and Harry looked at both of them. "Rumor has it she was furious to find out Sirius was never given a trial."

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Andromeda Tonks is a barrister and Sirius's cousin," Remus said quietly as the women with the pink bow started speaking.

"She acting as Sirius's council." Aurora said and then nodded to the women with the pink bow. "That is Dolores Umbridge, the prosecutor."

"Wait Tonks?" Harry questioned. "As in Tonks?" Only Aurora looked like she understood his question.

"Yes she is Tonks' mother." Aurora clarified.

"I thought she practiced muggle law?"

"Probably made an exception. She was trained in both courts."

Harry focused back on the trial with a nod. "Bring in the defendant," She said in a high pitched voice that sounded like a spoiled little girl's voice. Out of the dark hallway behind the lone chair came Sirius Black. The spectators and some of the Wizengamot shrieked with terror or gasped uncontrollably.

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Wankers." Aurora jabbed him in the thigh and gave him a look. Harry turned and shrugged and gave her the face of an innocent angel.

"Oh he's good," Lady Greengrass said with a wink causing Dawn to chuckle.

"Not helping you two," Aurora said with a sigh.

Harry turned back to the trial and was glad to see Sirius looked much better than he had in the woods. He was still gaunt and rather pale looking but he looked like he had been given a long bath and scrubbed clean. His hair was cut short to his shoulders and tied back. He had been given a shave and was no longer garbed in prison robes. He was dressed in a fine suit of robes with a red and gold tie. Pinned to his lapel was a Gryffindor pin. Sirius ignored Umbridge and the Wizengamot, his eyes instead scanned the spectators. They landed on Harry and Remus and Sirius's face lit up in a handsome grin, some of the women in attendance sighed dreamily. He raised his cuffed hands to wave. The whole chamber turned to see who he waved to and saw Harry smiling at him and returning his wave with a short salute. There were gasps and whispers that flared around the chamber when they saw it was Harry that Sirius had waved at. Harry saw the toad like prosecutor scowl while Sirius' lawyer looked pleased. Harry glared at the toad woman.

The sound of chains rattling drew Harry back to Sirius and the two aurors he just now noticed. They were both foreign to him but in the background Harry spied Auror Shacklebolt with a few other aurors, all of them were looking alert and ready as Sirius was chained to the chair. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in the metal chair as Umbridge started.

"Sirius Black," She started in her high pitched voice.

She was cut off by barrister Tonks who cleared her throat, "Madam Prosecutor see to it that you address my client correctly." She spoke in a slightly superior tone that Harry found difficult to image Tonks growing up listening to. Umbridge spluttered, "As he was never given a trial he is currently Lord Black head of the Ancient Most Noble House of Black." Andromeda Tonks proclaimed. This sent some murmurs through the crowd and Harry watched as some on the Wizengamot shifted a bit uncomfortably. He looked at Sirius and saw the man grin at Umbridge.

"Lord Black," Umbridge looked like she swallowed something sour. "You are accused of betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named resulting in their death and the murder of Peter Pettigrew," She was cut off again.

"Objection," Andromeda called. "Obviously he did not kill Peter Pettigrew seeing as the man is sitting in a cell awaiting questioning before us."

"Fine. Attacking Peter Pettigrew and murdering thirteen muggles, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sirius said in a much stronger voice than Harry had heard him speak in.

"And you have consented to be questioned under veritaserum?"

"He has and I shall be asking the questions," Andromeda cut her off.

"Well she certainly remembers how to act like a Black," Aurora said in a whisper. Harry snorted while Lady Greengrass nodded.

"One never quite forgets those lessons with parents such as ours," Candace shifted a bit in her seat. Harry looked at Aurora who shook her head slightly.

Remus leaned over, "Many families use stinging hexes as spankings, some like the Black's take it far further." He whispered so only Harry could hear. Harry nodded in understanding.

"According to the High Lord's Act of 1462, Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses may be questioned under Veritaserum only by their counsel." Andromeda spoke to the Undersecretary as if she were a bug. Umbridge's eyes narrowed but her smile seemed to get even wider.

"As you wish," Her voice practically dripped sugar. Harry grimaced in his seat. "Auror Scrimgeour please verify the potion and administer it." While Auror Scrimgeour checked the potion, Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy lean over and speak to Undersecretary Umbridge. Harry frowned when Umbridge nodded.

"State your name," Andromeda Tonks spoke to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"When were you born?"

"November 3, 1959." Sirius's voice had a rather monotone quality to it.

Harry looked at Remus with a questioning glance. Remus whispered, "The potion took effect." Harry turned back to the proceeding.

"Lord Black did the Potter's use the Fidelius Charm to hide themselves from You-Know-Who?" Andromeda asked. Harry repressed a snort at the moniker, it still irritated him that they did so.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed.

"Who cast the charm?" Andromeda asked. Harry noticed many in the crowd lean forward interested in the answer.

"Lily." There were some gasps of disbelief from some members of the wizengamot, older members.

Remus muttered under his breath, "Bigoted old fools. Lily was one of the strongest witches I ever met."

"Yes, she was." Lady Greengrass confirmed having overheard Remus' heated comment. Harry smiled and Aurora squeezed his hand with a grin.

Andromeda shot a glare at those ancient looking members. "Who was secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew." The combined whispers engulfed the room like the hurricane.

"And not you? James named you Harry's godfather did he not?" Andromeda's question silenced the courtroom.

"I am a better duelist then Peter, I was to be used as a decoy." Sirius answered.

"How did you know the wards fell?" Andromeda asked.

"I was keyed into the wards as a blood relative." Again whispers went through the courtroom even Remus gasped with surprise. Andromeda looked stunned.

"Blood relative?" She asked after composing herself.

"Fleamont and Euphemia at my asking did a blood adoption when I came to their house at sixteen."

Umbridge cut in unable to help herself, she was one of those in shock, "You have to share blood for that to work!" She demanded and asked at the same time. Andromeda shot her a look and objected.

Sirius though still under the effects answered, "James' great grandmother was Dorea Black." He glared at Umbridge when he finished.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked Remus as his mum looked like she was trying to comprehend the information still.

"The vast majority of blood magic is considered dark and some of it is even illegal. The Potters are a firmly light family. Blood adoptions can allows for distant relatives to become closer which can cause problems in that it allows for direct inheritance. If you had not been born and James was killed Sirius would have become head of the family and since the Black family is senior he could absorb the Potter family. It could end the Potter line." Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. Remus patted his leg, "Sirius would never do that, he'd be more likely to find a way to absorb the Black line into the Potter family. He hated his family. Part of the reason I went into a drunken stupor, I couldn't believe it. I thought our whole friendship had been a lie." Harry nodded and slung an arm around Remus's shoulders and squeezed. Remus grinned at him but Harry had focused back on the trial. Remus squeezed back, "Thanks pup." Harry's mouth twitched into a smile.

They had missed a few questions but they focused back on for one of the more important questions. "What happened when you cornered Peter Pettigrew in the alleyway?"

"I cornered him and demanded to know why. He shouted that I killed Lily and James and sent a blasting hex at an exposed pipe before transforming. I only just got a shield charm up to prevent being blown up."

Harry noticed some confused looks at the mention of transforming, he guessed some of the wizengamot were not aware of the way Pettigrew was capture. Most of it was kept classified up until including his questioning. Fudge allowed only for a press release to include what he wanted. Andromeda asked upon noting the confusion, "Transformed?"

"Peter's Animagus form is a rat." Sirius growled.

"Administer the antidote," Andromeda said to the auror with the lion's mane hair. He did so and Sirius looked like a fog had been lifted from his mind. Sirius shook his head a bit.

Umbridge cut in before Andromeda could say anything else. "Mr. Black,"

"Lord," Andromeda shot at her.

"Lord Black were you taught occlumency?" She simpered.

"Yes I was." Sirius answered.

"I think we're all aware that veritaserum can be overcome by occlumency." Umbridge simpered to the wizengamot.

"Bitch," Harry muttered.

Remus snorted while Aurora whispered, "Harry!" At the same time her mum said, "Good Boy."

"Mum!"

Lady Greengrass snickered at Aurora, "We're spending the next Yule with your family. Mine be damned."

This time Aurora snickered, "The McLaggen family Yule lacking."

"You know how pompous my brother is, his son is worse. Daphne threatened to curse him."

"Cyril would love to have Adair and your family again," Dawn chirped in as Andromeda viciously pointed out to Umbridge that Occlumency was also a defense against the Imperious curse yet has been accepted by the wizengamot. Many members shifted uncomfortably.

"Imperious curse?" Harry asked Remus.

"I'll tell you later. I think Andromeda is going to have to call you." Remus said and reached over to Aurora. Aurora nodded.

"You do not have to testify." Aurora said as Andromeda looked at Cyril. Cyril looked in the stands to his family.

"I want to," Harry said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Harry said firmly and nodded. Cyril saw that and turned back to Andromeda and gave his own nod.

"I call as witness Harry James Potter." Andromeda said in a firm voice that cut any and all sound in the courtroom. Harry stood and adjusted his tie and started towards the floor. Around him people parted like the Red Sea. Harry kept his face passive as he walked to the entrance of floor, a chair appeared off to the side of Sirius's. Harry ignored it for a second and walked over to Sirius. Sirius grinned at him his eyes sparkling as Harry shook his hand as best he could. The crowd started whispering while Andromeda looked pleased. Harry shot a smirk at Umbridge who was spluttering with irritation. Harry took his seat and he saw Cyril stand from his. The courtroom looked towards him.

"As Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sinistra of which Mr. Potter is a ward herby give my permission for Andromeda Tonks to interview him." He shot Umbridge a look saying that if she asked Harry one question there would be hell to pay.

Andromeda nodded, "Hello Mr. Potter, thank you for agreeing to witness." She said hoping to put him at ease. She had spoken to all of the Sinistra's and knew Harry was likely fighting his nerves. Harry simply nodded to her.

"Harry can you tell me of your first interaction with Lord Black?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said though his voice was gravely and quiet, his potion fighting against his nerves. "I first had contact with him in Diagon Alley when we went to get school supplies." A piece of paper was floated to her from Umbridge. Andromeda looked it over and nodded.

"That was this summer? How is it a supposed felon was able to meet with you in Diagon Alley?" Andromeda asked evenly.

Harry grinned shooting Sirius a look, "He was in his Animagus form. A Grim like dog. He looked rather pathetic."

"Hey!" Sirius protested good naturedly.

"Lord Black please refrain from commenting." Andromeda said in a long suffering tone. Sirius winked at her.

"I fed him some of my ice cream." Harry finished there were some sighs from some of the women in the stands. Sirius and Harry both grinned charmingly. Umbridge looked like she was going to explode.

"Lord Black why were you in Diagon Alley?" Andromeda asked Sirius.

"I was hoping to get a look at my Godson." Sirius answered looking at Harry with fondness. "I hadn't seen him since," his voice caught, "Lily and James died." Harry looked down at his feet thinking of his parents. "I waited in the Alley for nearly a month before I saw him."

"You did not try and make it to Hogwarts after all, that had been what Minister Crouch reported the guards at Azkaban said you were saying?

Sirius looked irritated at the question, "As I said I wanted to see my Godson." He finished looking at Harry. Andromeda nodded but Umbridge cut in; she could question Sirius.

"Then why where muttering about Hogwarts? Hoping to kill more children."

Sirius growled at her while Andromeda shouted, "Objection." She followed it with, "One more comment like that and I'll sue you for defamation of a Lord's character." Umbridge went to speak when Andromeda cut her off, "Lord Black has yet to be convicted of anything." She reminded everyone of why they were here.

"She does bring up a rather good question though why did you not make your way to Hogwarts?" Andromeda conceded.

Sirius answered, "Pettigrew would not have been there yet."

"How did you know that?"

"The paper that had him in the photo said it was the youngest Weasley boy's pet. And I don't know where they live."

Andromeda turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter when was your next encounter with Lord Black?"

"At Hogwarts," Harry said and shook his head at the gasps from the peanut gallery.

"And how did that go?"

"He was pretending to be a Grim during Care of Magical Creatures class. We fed him some bacon and he rolled around for belly rubs." Harry laughed.

Andromeda smiled at that and asked, "I believe you again had contact with his Animagus form?"

"Yes he saved my friends and me from an attack during Hogsmeade." He smirked when he noticed Mr. Malfoy and others near him squirm uncomfortably. There were various tones of surprise from the crowd.

Andromeda followed Harry's smirking gaze to Malfoy and grinned, "Can you elaborate on how he saved you?"

"Well my friends and I were at the Shrieking Shack, it was the first time we went to see it. There were five of us, Susan, Izzy, Nev, Wayne, and me. A spell was shot at my back and I moved out of the way just in time. When we turned around; Draco Malfoy was leading Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Bletchly, Cassius Warrington, and Marcus Flint." Harry hid his grin as the whole courtroom was shooting what Harry assumed were the boys' relatives the evil eye. Harry then innocently continued on with his thoughts, "'Course Malfoy ran like a little bitch once the fighting started."

Sirius barked out a loud uncontrolled laugh while others held themselves to snickers. Andromeda cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter." She redirected Harry's attention to her, "And Lord Black's involvement?"

"Well we were able to take out Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott pretty easily but they're third years like us. Warrington fell to Izzy and Susan. Bletchly was tough it took Neville, Wayne and Susan to stop him. I was fighting Flint and took a spell to the ribs that broke them before Isobel came over to help. When he saw Is coming he sent some cutting curse at me that broke my shield. The next thing we knew a great big familiar dog came charging out and knocked Flint over. We were able to knock Flint out after that." Harry grinned at Sirius and nodded his thanks.

Sirius winked at him and nodded as Umbridge cut in, "So Lord Black you attacked a child."

Sirius looked at Umbridge with loathing, "I attacked a seventh year adult wizard who along with six others attacked my Godson and his friends!" His impassioned declaration won him many fans especially when he pointed out the age of Flint. Many members of the wizengamot knew exactly who Harry was referring to when he said the last names of the students and the ages of them.

"Mr. Potter," Andromeda spoke. "You turned in Lord Black am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You were not afraid of him?" Sirius snorted in his seat.

Harry shrugged, "I own a gun and used it when I confront him. I figured out who he was through conversations with a family friend who knew he was an Animagus. Besides he had plenty of chances to kill me before." Harry shrugged again. Many seemed startled by the boy speaking of death so easily.

A sheet of paper flew over to Andromeda. She read it and then nodded and asked, "What is a gun?"

"Muggle weapon." Harry didn't elaborate and Andromeda did not press it. She moved on quickly.

"You also apprehended Peter Pettigrew?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah I know the Weasley twins and they confirmed that Ron's rat was missing a toe. So we all set out to catch it."

"You did not tell an adult?"

Harry looked at her like she was nuts, "Before he was revealed to be alive would you have believed me?" He asked her and really anyone in the crowd.

"Thank you for you cooperation Mr. Potter, you can return to your seat." Andromeda said with a soft smile. Harry nodded and slid from his seat and straightened his jacket. He made eye contact with his mum and nodded towards the exit. She nodded. Harry grinned at Sirius before leaving the courtroom with Aurora on his heels.

Harry leaned against the wall outside the courtroom with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He felt his mum come up beside him and take his hand. She pulled him into a hug just as a flash went off. They both turned and saw a camera man that could not get into the trial taking the picture. Both Harry and Aurora glared at the man with venom. He shrunk back, "Come on Harry lets go to the café." Aurora said taking Harry by the shoulders and steering him towards the lifts. Harry's wand shot into his palm and he muttered a spell as the lift closed. The camera man's camera lit up in flames. They heard a yelp as the lift started moving. Aurora let out a laugh. "We need to start you on silent casting." Harry grinned.

The lift opened up into a large room that held booths and tables. The far side had a wall of glass that allowed them to look out over London. It looked like a video as the window changed to the various parts of London. Off to one side there was a large stand that looked to hold pastries and varieties of tea being manned by an older witch. A little ways down from there where a cafeteria style set up of various cuisines, all being served by house elves.

"Hungry?" Aurora asked off handedly realizing Harry had gotten a couple of inches taller.

"Not really maybe just some tea," His voice was still gravely and almost nonexistent. Aurora nodded. They made their way over to the older witch and order to teas. Harry got Oolong tea while Aurora took a Chai tea. They moved to sit at a table near the windows and drank their tea while looking over the sights of London.

"You did very well," Aurora said with a smile. Harry gave her half a smile and a nod. "And on the plus side it's now on the record that Draco's, how did you put it, a little bitch." She grinned taking a sip of tea. This got Harry to laugh loudly.

He trailed off his laugh before frowning, "I don't like the wizarding court."

Aurora sighed, "Neither do I. Unfortunately it is set up in way that prevents change if the Lords do not want it to change. Though every generation we are getting closer to change. Maybe yours will be one to do that."

Harry snorted, "Not with blighters like Malfoy."

"Harry you will be Lord Potter and as much as you hate it the boy - who – lived. You will have more sway than Malfoy. And father will teach you how to gain allies of the more difficult families." Harry looked thoughtful at her answer. They sat for some time in silence drinking their tea. Suddenly some girlish shrieks were heard at the entrance to the café. Both Aurora and Harry stood with their wands out but laughed upon the sight they saw.

Sirius Black had barged into the café ahead of a stream of reporters. Andromeda Tonks was fielding questions by them. "Oh bugger off," Sirius said to the screaming witches and cowering wizards. "I'm innocent!" He shouted with a large grin. He spotted Harry and Aurora and quickly pushed through the crowd now gathering. He rushed to Harry and leaned down to be at eye level. "Everything I said was the truth." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Harry nodded and grinned putting his hand on Sirius's. "Andromeda called for Pettigrew to testify under veritaserum. He confessed, again and this time in open court with reporters."

"Did the Wizengamot accept his testimony?" Aurora asked with skepticism.

"Not all of them, no." Andromeda Tonks came over after having dealt with the press. Dealt with, as in threatened to have all their licenses and jobs if they kept bothering Lord Black for another statement. Andromeda was followed by Dawn and Cyril, the latter of which had changed from the ridiculous ones of the Wizengamot.

"Malfoy and his ilk voted guilty as did some of Fudge's donors." Cyril said with a shake of his head.

Sirius stood and offered his hand to shake to Cyril, "Thank you for your help Lord Sinistra. Dear old Lucy would have swayed some of the neutrals without you."

"I simply did what was right Lord Black." Cyril said shaking his hand.

Sirius frowned, "More than most in our world."

"Well Lord Black would you like to join us for dinner before these three have to get back to Hogwarts?" He said gesturing to Harry, Aurora, and Remus.

"I'd love to Lord Sinistra."

"Call me Cyril."

"Sirius, than."

"Mrs. Tonks would you like to join us?" Cyril asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I need to get back to office and plan our next move." Andromeda said.

"Really Andy have some fun," Sirius said with a grin.

Andromeda smiled at him, "This will be fun. Fudge's an oaf. Besides Ted and I are going out later." Andromeda gave Sirius a hug and shared some quiet words. Sirius nodded and waved as Andromeda left.

"So Sirius where do you want to go?" Dawn asked.

"Is the Leaky alright? I could use some good old fashion grub." Sirius said.

"Of course."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took. My head hasn't been in the best place. Hope to have another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Harry, Wayne and Neville made their way down to Hagrid's for their lesson. Just yesterday Hagrid had found out that Buckbeak's case was thrown out. The lawyer that Lord Sinistra provided helped to counter Lucius Malfoy's accusations. The barrister had pointed out that the only student injured was Draco Malfoy despite being one of the largest classes at Hogwarts. Hagrid had even taught the older years about hippogriffs at the same time. He also used Madam Pomfrey's report to point out that Malfoy was not injured to the extent that his father was proclaiming. Hagrid was in a joyous mood yesterday when they had visited and expected it to continue today.

It was warming up at Hogwarts with snow having mostly left and green taking over the white landscape. Hagrid had still lit a fire bringing more warmth to their outside lesson for the students. Harry, Wayne and Neville took their seat at one of the front wooden workshop tables. On the each table was a small cage and inside was humanoid dark brown creature. Harry looked around and noticed the creatures varied in skin color from brown to black. The one at Harry's table looked to be testing the bars of it's cage when they came to it. It stopped moving and peered at the boys.

"Righ' 'fore ya put ya bags down," Hagrid's booming voice was said from the front of the class area near the fire. "Make sure ta' keep 'em shut up tight." Harry and Wayne's bags both zipped shut while Neville checked the clasps on his bag. Then all three of them set them to the side of their table. "Now who can tell me wha' I've got for ya'?" Hagrid asked.

"Mr. Boot?"

"Imps!" He said with a grin.

"Righ' ya' are." Hagrid said. "These are devilish lil' creatures. Similar ta pixies. I think some of yer' got experience with pixies?" He said and there were some groans and nods from the third years. "Now 'fore ya let 'em out I want ya' ta draw 'em and note the differences 'tween 'em and pixies."

Harry pulled out some parchment and a pencil for the drawing. He notices some of the imps and taken to chattering colorful swear words at the students drawing them. His and his friends' imp had taken to modeling and striking poses. Harry chuckled and shared a look with Neville and Wayne. He started drawing and noted several differences between the imps and pixies. The imps looked more human than the pixies. They had pointed feet that looked like elf shoes worn at Christmas time. They had skinny legs and arms and bare chests. Harry etched the hands and took time to draw the claw like nails, they looked like they need to be cleaned. The face of the imps looked a bit devil like to Harry which made him chuckle. He had a passing thought of setting them loose in his orphanage. They had round bald heads and pointed chins. The yellow and black eyes were slanted upwards much like their pointy ears. They had crazy looking eyebrows that added to the devilish look.

Hagrid walked around and seeing almost everyone done with their drawing started lecturing, "Now imps are troublemakers and pranksters." Hagrid said much to the amusement of the class. "As ya' can hear, they speak a wee bit of English. Thou' mostly fer their own 'musment." More laughter from the class. "They like ter nest in bogs and swamps and trip people in 'em."

"Ugh," Hannah Abbot made a face at the thought of being tripped in a bog.

"They also like ter hide things an' throw things." Harry, Wayne, and Neville shared a look seeing potential in the imps.

"Where did you find them?" Ollie asked from the table behind the three boys.

"We've a colony of 'em in th' forest." Hagrid said with ease. "Now Professor Lupin tells me yer know the knockback jinx?" He said and there were nods from the students. "Good now let 'em out." The students open the cages and the imps shot out. Most of them still using colorful language and began trying to get in bags or take the students quills and parchment away. Harry's imp simply stared at the three Reavers with a collaborator's grin. The little imp could sense their deviant side.

Harry shared a grin with his two friends and leaned forward gesturing for the imp to come closer. "You see the lil' bint that looks like a pug," Harry gave a slight nodded to where Pansy was sitting with Malfoy's cronies Crabbe and Goyle. The imp nodded. "They tried to get Hagrid fired and a hippogriff killed. What do you say to makin' their lives a shambles. It'll be right bloody entertainment."

The imp looked over to where his brother was already enjoying messing with Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be trying to fend it off. The imp got Crabbe's wand and waved it sending a wave of water at Pansy. Pansy spluttered, shrieked and cursed shooting a spell at the imp. The imp was sent flying away and hit the dirt awkwardly. Parkinson smirked as it struggled to get up.

Harry's imp looked upset and then grinned a grin that would make any evil cartoon character proud. "Imps," his voice was a weird combination of squeaky and deep. "Attack!" It yelled and the imps charged Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. A few imps landed in the pug's hair, she swatted at it and sent another spell but the imps were many. She took off running with Crabbe and Goyle behind her. They were tripped a few times as the imps gave chase.

"Do something!" Came the shriek of Pansy Parkinson as she shouted at Hagrid.

"Huh?" Hagrid said looking at the fleeing trio. "Ah class is 'ver. They'll leave ya 'lone soon enough." Hagrid said with a dismissive wave. The class minus the Slytherins laughed. Harry, Wayne, and Neville bumped fists before grabbing their bags and turning in their drawings. Pansy had been taking over Malfoy's position and arrogance in Slytherin lately, though she did not have the same sway. They trekked back up to the castle hearing Pansy shrieking.

* * *

"Hello Harry I think you're going to get it today what do you think?" Professor Lupin said with a grin as Harry came into his classroom. He was sitting at his desk and sipping a cup of tea. He gestured for Harry to sit and take his own cup. Harry did so.

"I think so too. I feel like good, really good." His brow furrowed. "It's hard to explain."

Professor Lupin laughed a bit, "Harry the dementors have been gone for over a month, you do not have to watch your back from Malfoy, Sirius is not trying to kill you and is free, and it's May and no longer cold and snowy."

"Well when you put it that way," Harry said with a grin. "Have you heard from Sirius?"

"Not much," Professor Lupin said with a shake of his head. "He and Andromeda are focused on the lawsuit against the Ministry. Andromeda and the firm she works for are busy looking into other cases being brought against the Ministry. Director Bones has found more prisoners who did not have a trial."

Harry's eyes widened, "How many?"

"Twelve so far." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"How is that possible?"

The older man sighed, a far off look in his eyes, "Harry the war by the time your parents died was almost a lost cause. The Death Eaters used the Unforgivable curses like you use a tickling charms." At stayed Harry from talking holding up his hand, "The Unforgivable curses are Avada Kadavra, the killing cruse." Harry's hand went to his scar and he rubbed it, Remus nodded. "The Imperious Curse, they spoke of it at the trial. It gives the user the ability to control another's thoughts and actions. Some can throw the curse off, those with a strong will or trained in Occlumency. The last is the torture curse, the cruciatus curse. None of the curses can be blocked by shield charms or counteracted. Each one requires not only strength but intent far greater than that of other magic. A class of fourth years all casting the killing curse at an individual would mostly only give them a nose bleed."

"So it's like the opposite of the patronus charm?" Harry said.

Remus smiled, "I hadn't thought of it like that but yes." Harry looked thoughtful. "By the end people did not know who to trust, not even their own family was safe from manipulation. Barty Crouch Sr. was the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and he along with Minister Millicent Bagnold authorized the aurors to use Unforgivables. They set up almost military tribunals to decide guilt and innocent and towards the end during attacks prisoners were taken directly to Azkaban to await trial."

"So why were they forgotten?" Harry asked leaning forward his elbows on the desk.

"After your parents were killed and you seemingly defeated Voldemort," Remus looked a bit uncomfortable saying the name, "people celebrated and were all too eager to forget everything that happened. Minister Bagnold retired almost immediately and Crouch," he trailed off. "Crouch had to try his own son for being a Death Eater and participating in the torture of the Aurors Longbottoms."

"Neville's parents." Harry said quietly.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "He fell out of favor and out of his position. He later regained enough support to head the office of International Magical Cooperation." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Crouch is a very old family."

"Why did the successors not do anything?"

"Well you know Fudge," Professor Lupin said with a shake of his head. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "According to Cyril, Director Bones had to dig through countless records, red tape, and threaten Fudge with impeding an official investigation to declassify the records from the tribunals. Director Bones is the third head of the department since Crouch Sr."

"Bloody hell what's wrong with the blighters." Harry said.

"They want to forget."

"It'll get them killed," Harry said.

"Yes but enough you did ask about Sirius and we seemed to have gotten sidetracked." Remus said steering the conversation away from the war. "You know he is staying with your family?"

"Yeah he told me in his last letter. He's tryin' to fix up his old house?" Harry asked.

"Yes and let me tell you it needs a lot of work." Remus said with a grin. "I saw it last weekend when I went to visit. Dawn suggested he torch the place and Sirius enjoyed that suggestion a bit too much." Harry laughed loudly. "Yes, but Cyril helped him see that it would be more of a victory to turn the house into something his parents would hate and give the House of Black a new start."

"Yeah grandfather's good at that." Harry grinned, "Was it really that crappy?"

"They had a row of house elf heads on display," Remus deadpanned.

Harry grimaced, "On that note, can we try the charm?"

"Sounds good." Remus stood and they walked to the center of the room. Remus had cleared the desks to the sides. Sitting in front of Harry was the trunk containing the boggart. "Wand at the ready." Remus prompted.

Harry nodded his wand out and he turned to face it. Remus opened the trunk moving behind it. An eerie fog poured out of the trunk before the dementor floated out. It focused on Harry moving towards him. Harry's hair ruffled and his whole body shivered. He focused on his memory and the feeling he had that first Yule Celebration when he saw his parents while with the Sinistra family. "Expecto Patronum," The spell shot out of his wand the white mist coalescing into a form. It was a four legged animal with a bushy tail. It was slender with long legs and large pointed ears. It charged the dementor and forced it back in the trunk which Remus slammed closed. The animal circled the trunk and then came back and sat in front of Harry. It cocked its head at Harry and gave him a few yips and a howl before dissipating.

Remus was smiling at Harry who gave him a triumphant look. "I believe that was a jackal." He told the teen.

"Well that was bloody wicked." Harry said.

Remus threw his head back and laughed, "You're like your father. Go show your mum." The adults in Harry's life tended to refer to Aurora as mum and Lily as mother.

Harry nodded and started to run out of the room before turning back and running over to Remus and giving him a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem pup." Remus said but Harry was already out of the room.

* * *

Harry was sandwiched between Wayne and Artie at the Hufflepuff table. They were dressed in their Quidditch under gear. No one was talking much as they were going against Slytherin for the final match of the season. The schedule was all out of whack thanks to Malfoy who was not even present. It was the first time Hufflepuff would have the last game. As long as they beat Slytherin by one hundred points they would win the house cup again. Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were up for the cup. Hufflepuff could win on goal differential, it would be challenging given the superior brooms Slytherin still had. They were bit more even though seeing as Cedric had gotten a Nimbus 2001 for Yule. The Gryffindor team was torn on who to cheer for if Hufflepuff one it would be yet another year that they lost the cup. On the other hand there was Slytherin, and that really spoke for its self with the Gryffindor's. Oliver Wood looked particularly sick due to the predicament.

Harry was eating a piece of toast and a bit of some eggs, having learned it was better to eat something before the match. He had finished and pushed his plate aside listening to Artie and Cedric go over tactics. As they were instructing the chasers the mail came in for the morning flocking the tables with owls. Harry noticed some whispers as three owls were carrying a rather large bundle shaped like a broomstick. Harry looked up and noticed the three swoop down above the Hufflepuff table and zeroed in on him. Harry recognized one of the owls, it was a spastic little thing that seemed to have trouble carrying anything heavier than a single letter.

"Flit," Harry said holding out a piece of bacon. The little owl took it then fluttered over to Susan and Isobel, the two usually fed him for performing tricks. The quidditch team looked at the package and then Harry with glee. A replacement broom was just what Harry needed to help edge out Bole or Derrick.

"Open it Harry," Wayne said with undisguised glee.

"Hold on," Harry said elbowing him to keep him from tearing open the package. Harry took the letter attached to the package and opened it.

"What's it say?" Cedric asked curiously, he knew Flit was Sirius's owl.

" _Harry, sorry I've been so busy lately but I'll be at the match today." Harry read from Sirius's messy scrawl. "I heard what happened to your broom and that you hadn't gotten a replacement yet. As your Godfather, former chaser, and Quidditch lover I thought it my duty to replace it. Cheers. P.S. Kill Slytherin_." Harry finished with a grin. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team and the surrounding Puffs that heard all gave a loud cheer.

"Now will you open it," Wayne groaned.

Harry grinned and torn off the packaging.

"Holy Shite!" Came shooting out of Wayne's mouth. Gasps came from the other players while Harry just starred at the broom with wide eyes. He reached out to touch it reverently.

Isobel got up to get a closer look and let out a squeal of excitement, "That's a Firebolt!" Her shout drew nearly everyone's attention in the Great Hall. Harry picked up the broom and held it out in front of him. He stood from the table and held it getting a feel for the weight. Students from every table were craning to get a look at it. Flint over at Slytherin looked positively murderous before he whispered something harshly to Derrick who had taken over his Captain spot. Harry looked up to the head table and noticed Aurora had her head on the table while Professor Sprout was trying to comfort her while hiding her pleased smile. The Headmistress look at the broom with a frown before seeing Harry's excited stare she shook her head and gestured with her hand for him to leave the hall.

Harry looked at his Quidditch mates and grinned, "Race you to the pitch." He took of out of the hall with the rest of the team on his heels. As soon as he was out of sight from the teachers he hoped on the broom. "Ahh." He yelled as he rocketed out of the entrance to Hogwarts and zoomed towards the pitch faster than he had ever flown. He banked a few turns and braked before shooting off again more than once. He took a loop around the stadium diving and rising through the air. His antics allowed his Quidditch team to catch up to him and they rushed into the stadium to watch Harry preform on the fastest broom in the world. He went into a steep dive when he took noticed of them and pulled up just for his feet to skim the grass.

He landed and hopped off his broom to the applause of his teammates, "Damn Harry you might have to take over at Seeker when I graduate." Cedric said laughing.

"Wanna try?" Harry asked with a grin. They still had over an hour before the match with their early exit from breakfast.

"Me first!" Came shouts from all of them at once.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cedric's voice boomed over theirs with authority. "We'll all get a chance." He grinned his most charming grin causing Natsumi to swoon a little, "But as Captain, me first." He took it out of Harry's offered hands and mounted it before any protests could be made and took off. Harry laughed at the groans and put off looks of the others.

"Alrigh' it's only fair that as best mate I get the next go," Wayne said with his arm slung around Harry's shoulder. The team sighed but nodded and then went about deciding the order from there. By the time the team got done spectators were trickling into the stadium. The Hufflepuff team left for their locker room as the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students were filling the stands.

"Alright mates," Cedric said with fierce expression. "You can expect Slytherin to play dirty this game. They've basically had their season destroyed and they have almost no chance of getting past Artie who's playing better than Wood!" The team gave a cheer for their keeper who was playing in his final game. "Harry and Wayne you're going to need to do your best to fend off Bole and Derrick from our chasers. I doubt they'll do much protecting of their own." Harry and Wayne nodded their faces determined. "James, Natsumi, Ray be alert for bludgers and double teams. And remember Carrow, the newbie, is weak going to his right. As for me I'll focus on ending this as soon as possible." They all nodded and stood. "Bring it in." Cedric said putting his hand out. The rest of the team copied him, "Hufflepuff on three. One."

"Two," Artie spoke.

"Three," James yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" They all roared. They made their way to tunnel and flew out of it to the cheers to the crowd.

"Here's Hufflepuff!" Jordan announced. "Led by Diggory, Rickett, Stebbins, Summers, Suzuki, Hopkins, and Potter! Potter who's riding the new FIREBOLT!" He roared the name of the broom. "Wonder who he had to kill to get that?" Jordan said and over the mic the whole stadium could hear the Headmistress reprimanding him.

Harry took his position for the hand off. He was paired against Bole. Bole was a massive sixth year who grinned at Harry viciously while tightening his grip on the beater's bat he held. Harry just looked blankly at him before turning to scan the crowd while the captains shook hands. Harry found who he was looking for sandwiched between his mum and Aunt Minnie was his Godfather. He grinned when Sirius spotted him and winked. Harry turned back to Madam Hooch as she prepared to let loose the snitch and bludgers. The snitch and bludgers shot into the air as she threw the quaffle up. Harry streaked passed Bole and whirled into a bludgers path and shot the ball at Montague who was attempting to check Natsumi bodily. It nailed him in the elbow causing the older boy to pull back sharply on his broom.

Natsumi took off down the pitch and was swarmed by Wes Traynor and Victor Vaisey. She pulled up abruptly dropping the quaffle to James. She was still hit by Vaisey but Traynor was able to maneuver away in time to mark Ray. Montague streaked towards James but was hit by a bludger from Wayne.

The whistle blew as Harry was hitting a bludger at Bole, "Penalty!" Lee Jordan's voice was heard. "That was cheap hit on Hopkins by Derrick. He's going to need to stop the bleeding!"

Harry looked over to Wayne and saw his nose was gushing blood. He saw Artie fly over to him and take his wand out. Harry turned back to the penalty. Cedric was overhead looking for the snitch with Harper marking him. Harry tracked the bludgers while James took the penalty, throwing it past Carrow in the right hoop.

Play started up and Harry shot towards the nearest bludger and rounded it. He batted at it with force sending it flying straight into Derrick's face. Derrick had given himself up to help Montague double Ray. Derrick grabbed for his face and was sent into a tailspin by his jerking movement. Derrick ended up falling to the pitch much to the excitement of the crowd, minus the Slytherins. He was slow to get to his feet waving off Madam Hooch. Wayne had taken the chance and shot the other bludger at Vaisey opening up, Natsumi. She received the quaffle and used her broom to flick it in the far hoop past Carrow.

"Hufflepuff goes up 20 to love," Jordan shouted with a twinge of disappointment. Carrow threw the quaffle out to Montague. Bole slammed into Harry as he was preparing to strike at the bludger. Harry managed to get a backhanded swing onto it but it was off target. Harry turned tightly on his Firebolt ignoring the pain in his side and shot towards the other bludger. Derrick had beaten Wayne to it and sent it at Cedric. Harry beat the ball to Cedric and sent it careening at Derrick again. Derrick managed to move out of the way but Wayne was still near him and sent the bludger immediately at Derrick again. The bludger slammed into Derrick's back and the older boy slumped forward. He hit the pitch hard again. This time he did not get up. He rolled on to his stomach but made no move to get back on his broom.

"And it looks like Slytherin is down a beater! Not that he was doing much anyways."

"Jordan!"

Harry snickered and shot towards an open bludger. Natsumi was taking the quaffle down the pitch out maneuvering Montague and Vaisey. Vaisey grabbed Natsumi's broom and jerked it hard for a penalty. Play stopped again for the penalty and this time it was Natsumi that scored. "And Hufflepuff is up 50 to nil with that penalty."

Harry grinned and dunked out of the way of an elbow from Bole. Before hitting a bludger at Vaisey. The bludger knocked the Quaffle loose and into James's hands. James quickly passed to Natsumi as he was plowed into by Montague. Harry and Wayne fended off Traynor with bludgers. Natsumi and Ray had a break on the Slytherin posts. Natsumi faked a shot and sent it to Ray who shot and scored. Harry and Wayne were running wild over Bole sending bludgers at the Slytherins with ease. "Diggory's seen the snitch!" Jordan shouted over the mic. Harry turned his broom to Cedric. Cedric was a head of Harper both boys matched on speed but Cedric was the better flier. The snitch zigged and zagged across the pitch and Cedric pulled away from Harper. Bole and Montague both took off after Cedric. Harry chased down a bludger and sent it flying at Bole. It hit Bole's broom stick and snapped it in two. Bole yelled as he slammed down into the pitch. Wayne had sent the other bludger at Montague, it connected with the boys arm. Montague veered off course letting Cedric turn to the right unimpaired. Cedric's hand closed around the snitch and Madam Hooch blew the final whistle.

"Hufflepuff wins in a shutout! Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch Cup!" Jordan shouted followed by him muttering, "damn it."

Then the familiar shout, "Jordan!" Harry grinned at his teammates and raised his fist as they gathered around Cedric. Harry looked and saw Bole and Derrick being helped off the pitch by their teammates. Derrick's whole side of his face was black and blue. Harry turned back when Madam Hooch came over to the team. She was holding the trophy in her hands.

With a smile she announced to the stadium, "The Quidditch Champion of 1993-94 season is Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff in the stands let loose and stormed the pitch swarming the team.

* * *

"That was bloody horrible." Isobel said plopping down at the Hufflepuff table. She put head against the table.

"That bad?" Wayne said with a snicker.

She turned not taking her head of the table, "I think my hand is going to be stuck like this," She said holding her hand up which was still in the position of holding a quill. Susan sat equally as heavily down next to her and seemed to deflate.

"Morgana take me! Why did I take arithmancy." Susan groaned.

Harry used his wand to bring a couple pieces of chocolate pie over, "Here enjoy." He pushed it to the girls. "That was your last exam."

"Yeah, cheers mates," Wayne said digging into his own pie. The boys had already finished lunch their Care of Magical Creatures exam did not last nearly as long as the Arithmancy.

"Shouldn't we eat something first?" Susan said but Isobel was already devouring the pie. "Sod it," Susan murmured and started eating. Harry chuckled and looked around and notice most of the other students in their year who took Arithmancy seemed in similar states of self-inflicted agony.

"So plans for the summer?" Susan asked her friends. They had spoken somewhat about summer but no had definitive plans yet. Any answer was interrupted by owls swooping into the Great Hall. Students were looking up, curious whispers were heard throughout the hall. The mail had already come. Two owls landed by Susan and Isobel. "It's the Prophet," Susan said unrolling the mail. "Merlin!" She said reading the title.

"What?" Harry asked. Isobel tossed her Daily Prophet copy over to the boys while she read over Susan's.

Harry unrolled the copy, "Barty Crouch Sn. fired from the Department of International Magical Cooperation." The headline was flashing across the top of the paper and a large picture of the man in question. Underneath the headline was a small one, "To be put on trial for negligence with former Minister Bagnold."

"It looks like Fudge is doing anything he can to remain in his position." Susan said after reading the article. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"It says Andromeda brought a suit against the Ministry, Crouch, and Bagnold. Four others; Marius Pugh, Corvinus Urquhart, Philippe de Montmorency and Devon Moon are also being represented by Andromeda in the suit. None of them were given trials either and all were found innocent at recent trials."

"Three of those families are neutrals," Isobel said to Harry and Wayne. Pugh and Moon though favor pureblood supremacy."

"And the other two?" Harry asked.

"De Montmorency are older than my family," Oliver spoke from Susan's other side. "Though most have returned to France and the last of them fled there after Philippe was taken to Azkaban."

"An' Urquhart is he related to that git?" Wayne said with a gesture to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah," Susan said. "His uncle."

"I take it they're not neutral?" Harry asked.

Isobel shook her head, "His father was one who plead the imperious curse. I'm surprised this guy was found innocent."

"If he plead the imperious why did he not say anything about his brother?" Harry asked. No one had an answer for him. Another owl came flittering down to them.

"Flit," Harry had to call out to the bird who wouldn't land and give him the letter. "Come on ya' daft bird." Harry said and finally swiped the little bird out of the air and took the letter. Harry opened it and read it over quickly. A grin blossomed across his face.

"What?" Susan asked curiously.

"Fudge tried to offer Sirius a whole slew off incentives to drop the civil suit. Sirius told him told him to bugger off but he did keep ten tickets to the top box of the Quidditch World Cup Final."

Izzy let out a high pitched scream that had Susan covering her ears. "Good gods Is! Not so loud." She looked to Wayne who was sitting completely still, unblinking and his mouth halfway open. Susan giggled, "Alright there Wayne."

"Ten tickets," He whispered in awe. "Top box."

"I think you broke them," Susan said looking between Wayne and Izzy who was nearly vibrating in place with excitement.

"Want to go flying?" Harry asked Susan while Is and Wayne were frozen in their spots.

"Sure," Susan said with a smile. Harry and Susan left the table laughing at their best friends. Harry reached out and grabbed Susan's hand without realizing it. He pulled her even with him. Susan looked at their hands and blushed but did not let go.

"What else are you doing for the summer?" Harry asked her as they left the castle.

"Well Izzy and her parents invited me to go with them to Germany. They're going to visit Fearghas."

"Right he just got traded to Heidelberg, ya?"

"Yep, he seemed pretty stoked from what Izzy said. Heidelberg's manager is going to give him a chance to start at Chaser."

"Anything else?" Harry asked with a crooked grin.

Susan blushed again, "Just spending time at everyone's house when Auntie is working."

"Wait here I'll get my broom." Harry said dropping her hand. He disappeared into the Hufflepuff locker room. Susan looked at her hand and a dreamy smile appeared on her face. She quickly schooled her features as Harry came back out.

"You still want me to fly with you on this?" Harry asked. Besides Neville, Susan was the least comfortable handling the Firebolt. Neville really did not even want to try it. His first year incident put him off flying.

"Please," Susan said with a nodded. Harry mounted the broom and slid up a tad as Susan climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned forward into his back. Harry was grateful she could not see his blush.

He fought it back and grinned, "Ready?" Susan did not like the smirk in his tone and before she could reply he shot off into the air at full speed.

"Harry!" She shouted and tucked her face against his shoulder. She could feel him laughing. "Prat." She called.

Harry laughed loudly this time but slowed down, "Want to go over the forest?" He asked.

"Sure." She said happy that he slowed down to a reasonable pace. Harry did his first pass of the forest high above the trees. Susan untucked her face and looked about with interest. Harry flew lower this time into the trees themselves. He dipped and dived in and out of trees allowing them both to spot some of the creatures.

"Harry! Unicorns," Susan said happily. Harry slowed and hovered over the clearing where the unicorns were gathered. A few looked up at the two but went back to grazing seeing them not moving closer.

"Yeah Hagrid said he was going to show them to us next year." Harry said as they stayed for a while. Harry took off when Susan prompted him and they flew about the forest some more before Harry flew them over the Black Lake. They saw the giant squid come up and flew in and out of his tentacles.

"Harry we need to get back for the feast," Susan said.

"Alright," Harry said and flew them to the entrance hall. They landed and walked to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry went to his dorm to change while Susan waited for him. He put his broom on his bed. He changed into his school clothes before coming out to join Susan. They walked to the Great Hall with some other Hufflepuffs. Harry and Susan took seats next to Wayne and Izzy.

"And where were you two?" Wayne asked waggling his eyebrows.

Susan blushed so Harry slugged him in the shoulder, "Flying what 'bout you? You look like you haven't moved an inch. Still stunned?"

"Oi!" Wayne replied rubbing his shoulder. "Not every day ya' find out you get to sit in the top box of the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Who said I'm taking you?" Harry said smirking. Wayne's face frozen in horror. Those around him laughed.

"You, you, you're joking righ'?" Wayne stuttered.

Harry pondered for a moment, "Yeah, guess I am." He started laughing with everyone else in ear shot.

"Bastard." Wayne muttered before quieting as the staff came in. The decorations in the hall appeared and changed to Ravenclaw blue and bronze. The Ravenclaws gave a cheer.

The Headmistress stopped at the podium with a smile, "Yes I do believe we have a House Cup to award. In fourth place with seventy-eight points, Slytherin." Snickers rang throughout the hall with a slight amount of clapping. Professor Slughorn glared at his table with disgust. The green and silver students looked down at their plates, though a few held their heads up. The school had noticed a shift in the Slytherins since the punishments had been doled out halfway through the year. "In third place with 294 points is Gryffindor." She pursed her lips a bit at the lions. There was polite applause through the hall, not from the Slytherins. "In second place with 354 points is Hufflepuff." Louder applause was heard thanks to the good relationship between Hufflepuff and the other houses. "And in first place, winners of the House Cup, Ravenclaw with 362 points!" Ravenclaw had nearly drowned out her final words with their cheer. It was the first time they had won it in over eight years. Professor Flitwick looked pleased with his bunch. "I thank you all for an excellent year. Enjoy this parting feast before we meet again next September 1st." The students cheered while the professors clapped enthusiastically.

 **A/N: So it was short but I really don't have anything to add to POA. I have plans for GOF to be more of a full length story. There's so much you can do with fourth year.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
